Melting The Heart Of Ice
by Archer Gurl
Summary: my 1st ficlogan is back from yet another search for his past,but when he comes back,he realizes that his feeling for jean have disappeared and he suddenly likes Ororo.what happens when Jean loves Logan more than ever and Scott falls for Ororo?FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones I made up. I don't own x-men and I don't own anyone of them!!!! I wish I did though...  
  
MY FIRST FIC EVER SO GO EASY ON ME!  
  
Summary: Logan/Jean/Scott Scott/Ororo/Logan Jean/Logan/Ororo... Logan has come back from yet another search for his past. Surprisingly, he finds his feelings for jean disappear, but jean seems to love him more than ever. Even though Jean still loves Logan, Logan finds that he has new feelings for the incredible weather goddess. Then, Scott seems to have fallen for Ororo a long time ago. Will Logan's feelings be returned? What will Jean do in order to get Logan back? What will Scott do to get Ororo? SERIOUS JEAN AND SCOTT BASHING eventually ororo/logan then character death *cough jean and Scott cough*  
  
NOW READ AND ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1 Snow drifted down on Xavier's School for the gifted. It was almost Christmas and inside, children were running around, enjoying their Christmas holidays. Most of them had gone home to celebrate, but those that had no family to go home to stay in the school. Ororo Munroe a.k.a Storm was watching the kids put up the decorations on the Christmas tree. Her long white hair was tied up and her bright, blue eyes were sparkling happily. A little boy walked towards her, his hands behind his back.  
  
"Hello Arty," Ororo said kindly, smiling.  
  
"Um...Miss. Munroe, I got you a present for you," Arty said shyly, handing her a small little box from behind his back. It was wrapped poorly in light blue wrapping paper. There was more tape the wrapping paper and edges of the wrapping paper poked out from the tape. Even though it was wrapped so poorly, Ororo smiled and quickly opened it. Inside was a little bracelet made with blue and white beads. It didn't look like anything special, but Ororo knew Arty has sent a lot of time making it. Ororo picked it up and put it around her wrist.  
  
"Thanks Arty," Ororo said, hugging him tightly. Releasing him, Arty was smiling from ear to ear, his brown eyes (A/N: does he have brown eyes? I think so, but I'm not sure....) sparkling with happiness.  
  
"Do you really like it, Miss. Munroe?" Arty asked, hoping she would say yes.  
  
"Of course, it beautiful," Ororo replied, smiling and hugging him again. Suddenly, they heard the large, wooden front doors open. Ororo released Arty and telling him to go play with the others, she walked over to the front doors.  
  
Logan's Pov:  
  
I walked through the front doors and into the warmth of the school. I started counting... 5...4...3...2...1...  
  
"LOGAN!!!!!!!!!YOU'RE BACK!!!!!!!!" I heard a familiar voice shout. Rouge ran towards me and jumped on me, wrapping her arms around me in a hug.  
  
"I guess you missed me, eh?" I grunted, trying to pry her arm off him. Not that I didn't like Rouge, she's like a daughter to me. But it was getting hard to breath with her hugging me so tight. Finally, she let go of me and I took a deep breath.  
  
"Logan, how come you didn't tell me in your letters when you were going to come back, I thought you were going to miss Christmas," Rouge scolded, " great, I didn't even get you a present." I was just about to say something when Jean appeared.  
  
"Welcome back, Logan," Jean smiled, batting her eyelashes at me. Jean's red hair was tied up, revealing her neck. She was wearing a black tank top (A/N: in this weather?!) and a skirt that reached to her knees. To my surprise, I didn't feel anything. I didn't feel my heart and breathing quicken like it use to. Before I could wonder why I wasn't feeling how I used to in her presence, Ororo walked in.  
  
"Hello Logan," she said, smiling her slow smile.  
  
I felt my heartbeat quicken as I looked at her. She was wearing a white sweater and blue jeans. Her beautiful white hair was tied in a low ponytail and her blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the light. "Am I falling for Ororo?" I thought, "No, she's just a friend, just a friend," shaking my head, I tried to shake my thoughts of Ororo away.  
  
"Logan, are you alright?"  
  
Startled, I looked up and saw that they were looking at me with concern. I realized I must have looked stupid, just standing there and staring at Ororo.  
  
"Yah, I'm just tired from the trip," I lied. Then I turned my head to look at Jean. Jean was smiling and walked towards me. Wrapping her arms around me, she hugged me. After a few seconds, I returned the hug but my eyes were still on Ororo. When I was released from the hug, Jean was looking up at me, as if she expected me to kiss (A/N: she is way too full of herself. Ekk!) her. But I just walked past her and up to Ororo.  
  
"So 'Ro, ain't you going to give me a hug too?" I asked, spreading my arms wide open. She raised a white eyebrow at me. "I mean, it is Christmas, and I don't think you got me anything right?" I finished, cocking his head on one side, grinning. Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms.  
  
"Please Logan, don't expect everyone to give you a hug just because they forgot to get you a present," she said, "I certainly will not give you a hug because for one thing, you're dirty. Have you taken a bath this month yet? For another thing, you smell like you've gone to the junkyard."  
  
"Well, you would smell like that if you were rushing back to the school. Do you know what happened on the way? While I was driving very fast on one- eyes' motorcycle, and then some dumb driver bumped to me and I fell off! The gas pedal was jammed so it could only be stopped if I took out the keys. The motorcycle dragged me across the road. I was so cold! And then when I finally go back on, I found out that I didn't get you guys a gift for Christmas. So I rushed to a mall to buy you something. I was going to buy you all a box of chocolate but then these women rushed past me and pushed me down. Then they stepped all over me. So I gave up and came back here, that's why I smell so bad," I said quickly, pouting.  
  
"Aw, poor little baby," she said, patting me on the head. Unfortunately, she didn't pat me lightly.  
  
"OW! What was that for!?" I exclaimed, rubbing my head.  
  
"That's for making excuses Logan," she scolded, "no matter what you say, I am NOT going to hug you," and with that, she walked away.  
  
"Stupid women, never could trust them," I muttered, leaving Jean and Rouge staring, mouth dropped open.  
  
Ororo's Pov  
  
I walked out of the room as fast as I could. How could he even think I would hug him just because everyone else did. He's such an arrogant little.....  
  
"But you missed him a lot when he was gone," a little voice in my mind nagged. I started to shake my head. "I was NOT falling for Logan, I mean, he's so full of himself, anyways, he loves Jean," I assured myself. But of course I was lying. I made my way to the kitchen, passing the little kids that were running happily around the mansion. I opened the door to the kitchen and I could smell fresh, baked cookies. Scott was opening the oven and taking the Christmas cookies out.  
  
"Those smell good, Scott," I said, sitting down on the table.  
  
"Thanks, these were sure hard to make," he answered, giving me a huge smile.  
  
"Logan's back," I announced casually. Scott looked up from the cookies.  
  
"Oh really," he said casually too. I looked to see if he got any reaction.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Ororo. You know that me and Jean broke up already," he said, giving me a stern look. I sighed.  
  
"I know Scott, but I worry about you. I know that it was you that dumped Jean, but you seem so sad lately," I looked worriedly at him. Scott looked at me in the eye for a second and then laughed.  
  
"Don't worry Ororo, I'm fine. Anyways, as you said, it was I that dumped Jean," he assured me, then he picked up a cookie and tossed it to over to me. I quickly changed the winds and the cookie flew right into my hand. Satisfied, I bit into the cookie.  
  
"So how is it?" he asked, eagerly. I tried to bite into the cookie again. It was as hard as a rock!  
  
"Let's just say that they won't break into piece when the kids drop it on the ground," I told him, putting the cookie on the table. Scott gave me a questioning look. Then, I made the winds lift the cookie up and slammed it against a wall. It slammed against wall with a THUMP and dropped on the floor. Scott's eyebrows shot up. He walked over, picked it up and frowned. The cookie didn't even have a crack in it. Scott was about to say something when Jean stormed in angrily.  
  
"How dare Logan just ignore me!?" she exclaimed angrily. Jean saw the cookies and grabbed one.  
  
"Um...I wouldn't eat that if I were you, Jean," Scott warned.  
  
"Well, I want to eat it, so there. There's nothing you can do about," Jean shot back coldly. I shrugged.  
  
"Fine, your funeral," I sighed as Jean bit into the rock hard cookie.  
  
"OWWWW!!!!!" Jean screamed. She threw the cookie on the floor. She ran frantically around the kitchen, trying to find something that would ease the pain. Then, she was running so blindly that she hit the wall. Her forehead hit the wall and she flew back onto the tile floor. Unfortunately, there was a banana peal on the floor and she slipped, her head hitting the counter. Once again, Jean screamed in pain. Her right hand was clutching her jaw and her left hand was trying to cover both her forehead and the back of her head. She looked at Scott and then at me.  
  
"Well!? Aren't you going to help me!??!?!" Jean screamed, tears about to fall. I looked at Scott. Scott shrugged. Jean looked at us in horror. "YOU MEAN YOU AREN'T GOING TO HELP ME!?" she screamed again. I guess I kind of felt sorry for her, so I got up and led her to the washroom. She sniffed and whimpered the whole way. I turned on the washroom light and led her inside, not closing the door. In the corner of my eye, I could see Scott following us. Probably wanting to see what would happen next.  
  
"Jean, take your hand away from you bruises, I need to something on it," I told her softly.  
  
"NO! It's going to hurt!" Jean whimpered pathetically, covering it even more tightly.  
  
"Be a good girl Jean," I coaxed.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I racked my brain, trying to think of some way to coax her hand away. I know!  
  
"Now Jean, if you don't let me heal your little boo boo, then Logan would see. He won't think you're pretty anymore, right?" I said, feeling like I was talking to a 4 year old kid. Jean seemed to think a little while.  
  
"Well, then ok, but be very careful," she replied. Then she slowly removed her hands. When they were removed, my eyes widened. Jean, spotting how I looked, she frowned.  
  
"What's the matter!?" she demanded, then she sensed some of my thoughts, "OH MY GOD! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY FACE, ISN'T THERE?!?!" Then she turned her head and looked in the mirror. Jean's face twisted in horror. Her forehead had a huge red lump that throbbed (A/N: try to imagine that...ewww.....). The back of her head was starting to bleed, ruining her usual beautiful red hair. Her face had tearstains and red bruises. To make it short, she was REALLY, REALLY ugly. Jean took one look and fainted, falling on the toilet. Fortunately for her, it was closed. I knew that she was my friend, and that I shouldn't laugh at her, but I couldn't help it. I started to laugh hard, I tried to stop but I couldn't. Every time I was about to stop, I took one look at Jean and started to laugh all over again. Soon, Scott joined in my laughter.  
  
Logan's Pov  
  
I walked up the stairs and headed to my room. As I passed Ororo's attic room, I caught her scent. It was a mix of sandalwood, rain and nature. It was such a beautiful scent, and she's such a beautiful woman. Her beautiful hair, her figure...wait! What am I thinking!? I suddenly realized that I was standing in front of the doorway of Ororo's room. The wooden stairs leading to it seemed so tempting. No! I can't go up to her room! I mean, she's not even there. I quickly walked away from the doorway and entered my room, which was ironically, next to Ororo's.  
  
I closed the door and dumped my stuff on the bed. My room was just like it use to be...messy. I guess no one dared to come in. I grinned, I'm not called the Wolverine for nothing. I laughed at the thought of all the kids scared to even touch the door of my room. Scared that I would slice them with my claws. Then my stomach grumbled. That meant either I was hungry or I had some kind of disease. I stuck with the hungry idea because it was impossible that I had a disease. My healing factor prevented that. I changed by clothes, partly because of the state of them and partly because of what Ororo said. STOP! There I go again, thinking about HER. I shook my and quickly went down the stairs into the large living room...if you can call it that. This is a school after all. I looked in there and saw that Ororo was inside. She was sitting on the coach. On her lap was a little boy.  
  
"So what did you get for my Christmas present?" the boy asked, giggling as Ororo tickled him.  
  
"You want me to tell you Arty?" she asked. Arty nodded eagerly.  
  
"Well...I'm not going to tell you! You'll just have to find out in 3 days on Christmas," Ororo exclaimed laughing. Arty pouted.  
  
"Don't you give that face Mr. Doranto (A/N: sorry, didn't know his last name, so made one up, lol)," Ororo ordered, trying to sound commanding and angry, but failing miserably. Arty pouted again, then a, mischievous look crossed his face.  
  
"Don't you dare," Ororo warned. Arty's smile just grew wider and he began to tickle her.  
  
"No, stop, please," Ororo managed to choke out. She was squirming and wiggling around, trying to get Arty to stop tickling her.  
  
While all this was happening, I was standing there, just watching. Ororo's hair was released from her hair band, causing the long hair to fall down her shoulders. It caressed her face as she squirmed and laughed. Her bright blue eyes were sparkling with laughter. She was so...so...beautiful. Her beauty wasn't like any other women's. Other women's beauty was different, they usually put on tons of makeup to hide their real features. But Ororo's face didn't have a hint of makeup besides a tiny amount of lip-gloss on her lips. No, her beauty was different. It was more...natural and more exotic. I don't know how long I stood there, but I found myself not able to tear my eyes away from her. Was I following in love for Ororo? It couldn't be, I mean, she's not my type. I AM NOT FALLING IN LOVE WITH HER.  
  
"I'm not!" I shouted.  
  
Hearing my voice, Ororo and Arty suddenly stopped. They turned around and saw me standing there.  
  
To be continued...........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WOW! That was a HUGE chapter! Well actually, they were suppose to be separate, but then I decided my chapter was too short. So anyway, REVIEW! I love those things! This is my first ever fanfic, so if there's anything wrong with it, tell me! I want to know if I didn't anything wrong! 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I don't know any of the characters and stuff in this story except for the ones I made up! 

HELLO PEOPLE! I'm back with ANOTHER chapter! I'm so proud of myself, I finished this chapter sooooooooooooooooooooo fast! I hope you people liked my last one. And remember, this is my first fic, so PLEASE go easy on me! When you're done, please read and review!

Chapter 2

Ororo's Pov

"I'm not!"

Startled, Arty stopped his tickling and we both turned around. Logan was standing there, smiling weakly at us. I felt a blush rise up to my cheek. How long has he been standing there? Slowly, Logan walked into the room, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

"Um… I just wanted to get something to eat," he explained, not looking at me in the eye. I gently put Arty on the floor and got up from the coach. 

"I'll get you something to eat, it'll be hard for you to find something good to eat in all that mess" I said, walking towards the kitchen. Logan shrugged and followed me. As I entered the messy kitchen, I spotted the plate of Scott's cookies still on the counter. I smiled as I remembered what happened to Jean. 

"'Ro, are you all right?"

I snapped out of my daydream and looked up into Logan's grey eyes (A/N: I don't really no if they're grey, lol, if they aren't please tell me!). They were dark, but trusting also. When I looked into his eyes, I felt like I had a dozen butterflies in my stomach. Could I be falling in love with Logan? 

"No you can't Ororo," a little voice in my head told me (A/N: and no, she's not crazy. Haven't you ever argued with yourself? If you haven't, then you should try it, its kind of fun. You always win! lol. And no, she isn't saying it out loud. ), " remember the last time you fell in love? Forge tricked you, he ran away."

"But Logan's different, he's not like Forge," I argued with myself, "he would never hurt me like Forge did."

"All men are the same, they pretend to love you. But then when they get bored, they run away and leave you all alone," the voice said again, "Forge did that to you. He said that he loved you and asked you to marry him. But when you were going to say yes, he left you for Mystic." 

Suddenly, I felt cold. Not because of the weather, that doesn't affect me. I was cold from the heart out. I felt tears starting to come to my eyes. I remembered when Forged left me. He was the first man I ever loved more than a friend. I met him at a restaurant. A bunch of guys were making fun of me because of my white hair. Forge had stepped in and protected me. He was-no still is-a tall and handsome man. He seemed so trusting and honest that I fell for him since the 1st time I saw him. Soon, we were dating. He had made me so happy and had even told me that he loved me. He gave me flowers and chocolates everyday. Forge made me feel loved like I had never felt before. I think that we had dated for about 4 months when he asked me to marry him. He had a simple gold ring, but never less, I was so happy. I loved him with all my heart. I couldn't even imagine life without him back then. I wanted to say yes right away, but Jean had told me before that when a man asked you to marry him, you should pretend to think about it so that he would sweat a little. So I did what she told me to, I said that I wanted to think a little about it. I remember that it was cold and very windy outside that night. I had nothing to do about it, it was natural…

Flashback

__

I slowly opened the smooth, pink box. Inside was a golden ring, shining in the dim light. I smiled to myself as I brought the ring close to my heart. I smiled as I dreamed of Forge's reaction when I said yes. I was planning to tell him when he came back. Suddenly, I heard the stairs to the attic creak. Forge was back! The door creaked open and Forge entered the room. I jumped off the bed to greet him, smiling happily. But my smile disappeared when I saw Forge's grim face. 

"What's wrong?" I asked, as I rushed to his side. Forge didn't look me in the eye and shrugged me off. I was shocked at his reaction. Forge walked past me and took out a suitcase from the closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked, surprised at how scared my voice sounded.

"I'm leaving," he answered shortly, putting his clothes in the suitcase. 

"But why," I asked, softly, feeling tears come to my eyes.

"Why? Why!?" he yelled, laughing, "because I found someone better, because I don't need you anymore!" He laughed again.

"What!? But why.." I started, feeling the tears slide down my cheek.

"Because Mystic has showed me more affection that you ever showed me. She showed me that there was more in love than money!" he screamed. 

"But I love you," I whispered, starting to cry even harder.

"Love me!? You never loved me, you're the Ice Queen. You don't love, you have no emotions!" he hollered, "I can't take it anymore! I can't take YOU anymore! So I'm leaving!"

I wanted to say something, but I just cried even harder. The sky cried with me also. Lightning flashed and thunder was heard. The sky wept as I wept. I sank down onto the ground, crying and crying. Forge just ignored me as he packed. After a few minutes, I looked up at him again.

"Don't you care, Forge?" I asked him, tears still falling from my eyes, "I thought you loved me, I thought you cared."

"Yes, for a time I did. I cared for you deeply," he answered without looking down at me, "but then I found out that you had no money!" He laughed cruelly. 

"You…you dated me because you thought I had money?" I whispered, even more tears falling down my cheeks. 

"Yes, I did. But now I know that there is more to love then money," he said, thoughtfully, then he looked down at me, "no, it wasn't you. It was Mystic, she showed me that." Then he continued to pack.

When he was done, he looked down at me for one last time.

"You'll never find someone that loves you, ice queen," he said cruelly, "nobody would love a women with the heart of ice." With that he left. For a long time, I just sat there, crying. 

"I was going to say yes, Forge," I whispered as I cried, " I was going to say yes."

End of Flashback

__

"'Ro, are you alright?"

Someone was shaking me. I looked up again and realized that Logan was shaking me. Seeing that I was ok again, he stopped shaking.

"Are you ok, 'Ro?" he asked, with concern. I don't know why, but I remembered when Forge looked at me like that. The tears slowly came back into my eyes. I quickly nodded and put on my emotionless face. The emotionless face that earned me the name Ice Queen. Even as I opened the refrigerator, I could see the look of concern on Logan's face. I wanted to tell him what happened and why I was so sad. I wanted to just rest in his arms and trust him with my heart. But I couldn't. When Forge had left me, I had cried and wept for a week. I never left my room, and never ate anything. All I did was remember Forge and cry. That had caused a huge storm that lasted for a week. When I finally stopped crying, I had made a promise to myself. I had promised myself that I would never love any man again. 

Logan's Pov

For a moment, 'Ro just looked into my eyes. I too, looked into her eyes. 'Ro's eyes were blue, not the kind of blue that's so blue that its looks black. Her eyes were lighter and reminded me of the sky. It was weird because I never really noticed how beautiful 'Ro's eyes were. When 'Ro went out, she wore brown contact lenses. I never asked her why she wore them, because I think that it would be kind of rude. I saw 'Ro get mad before, and I wasn't willing to get zapped by one of her lightning bolts. Anyway, I asked Professor X, and he told me that 'Ro wore them because she wanted to fit in. He told me that 'Ro had been through a lot. People had criticized her because of her white hair, and she just didn't want to be so different. I guess I understand how 'Ro feels, but I really think that she shouldn't hide those beautiful eyes of hers. They were just so beautiful. They were like 2 sky blue diamonds. Whenever I saw them, I felt calm and happy. Like everything would be fine if she was just around me. Then I realized that 'Ro had looked down at the floor.

"'Ro? Are you alright?" I asked, surprised at how much concern was in my voice. She just stood there, her long, silky white hair hiding her face. After a few minutes, I started to get really worried about her. She hadn't said a word since she looked into my eyes and I could smell that she was suddenly sad about something. My first thought was to kill anyone that made her so sad, but then I knew that I had to get her to tell me what was wrong first. So I place my hands on her shoulders and started to shake her lightly.

"'Ro, are you alright?" I asked again. Finally she looked up. For a second, I thought I saw a hint of tears in her blue eyes, her eyes seemed to lose its shine. But as soon as I saw it, it disappeared. Replacing it was an emotionless face. I had seen that face way too many times to not know what it was. It was 'Ro's famous Ice Queen face. 

I had heard many of the kids in the school call her "the Ice Queen." Hell, I even called her that once. Sure, 'Ro laughed and smiled, but she never cried. She always seemed so calm and collected. Some of the students said she had no emotions and that she had a heart of ice. Dropping the thought, I sat down on a chair by the table and waited for my food to be ready. 

It was 10:00 pm when the food was finally ready. I could smell the steak as 'Ro cooked it. My mouth watered at the smell and I couldn't wait for it to be done. 

"Is it ready yet?" I whined for the 4rth time.

"No Logan, if you don't stop asking, I'm not going to let you eat it!" 'Ro said, smiling. I pouted, something I didn't do often. 'Ro laughed. It as such a beautiful sound, like chimes in the wind and beautiful singing. When it was finally ready, she placed it in front of me. I grinned at the steak in front of me and started to chow down. As I finished the 1st steak and about to eat the 2nd, I spotted 'Ro staring at me from the corner of my eye. 

"Look darlin', I know I'm hot and everything, but you don't have to stare at me," I said, smiling, sauce dripping from my mouth. While Jean would have blushed if she heard me do that, 'Ro just raised a white eyebrow.

"Logan, I was only staring at you because I was disgusted my how you are eating," 'Ro said, "You eat like a hog!" 

"I do not! Maybe a pig, but never a hog!" I said defensively. 'Ro was about to say something when we heard Arty yell for her.

"MISS. MUNROE!" he shouted. Suddenly, he ran into the kitchen. Seeing her, Arty smiled. 

"There you are! You promised me that you would read me a bedtime story remember?" he asked. He was wearing his teddy bear pyjamas. His right hand was holding onto his teddy bear and he was sucking the thumb of his left hand. 'Ro smiled and nodded.

"YAY!!" Arty exclaimed. He gave her his teddy and slipped his little hand into hers.

"Come on, let's go!" he exclaimed, trying to pull her through the door. 

"Ok ok Arty," she reassured him, then she turned around to face me, "goodnight Logan. And for a matter of fact, your manners are even worse than a hog or pig. Also, I think I should tell you that the 'meat' you are eating right now isn't really meat. It's a type of artificial meat made with all natural ingredients. Yup, there's not even a hint of real meat in it. Hope you have a good night, Logan. " And with that she left with Arty. I sat there and stared down at my plate. I had already devoured one of the "meat" she had made me and was about to finish the last one. Natural ingredients?! I quickly grabbed a beer and drank it as fast as I could. She knew I NEVER ate anything that was good for me, that would give me ruin my reputation. Shit! If the kids find out, they'll probably think I'm some kind of wimp. They might even call me Wimpy Wolvie! That was my worst nightmare! While some people's worst nightmare was monsters and zombies, I was scared of being called Wimpy Wolvie! I crushed the can and threw it in the garbage. 'Ro was going to pay for that.

~*~*~*NEXT DAY~*~

I walked down the halls of the school with my usual "tough guy" stance. The weird thing is, instead of cowering in fear like the kids use to, the smirked and giggled. What's going on? As I passed by a couple of girls that included Rouge, I waved. Rouge waved back and whispers something to her friends. They all laughed. I frowned. What was going on? I walked past Ororo's room and I could smell that she wasn't there. Think Logan, where can 'Ro be in the morning? It hit me, the greenhouse! I walked out of the school and onto the fluffy snow outside, ignoring the snickering and bickering of the students. 

The greenhouse was a large room with glass windows so that people outside could see the plants. The roof was covered in snow, but a warm breeze blew out of it.. I smiled, it most have been 'Ro's doing. The doors were wide open, so I stepped in. The moment I entered, a strong scent of sandalwood, rain and nature hit me. I realized that 'Ro spent a lot of her time in the greenhouse. Plants and exotic flowers were all over the place, leaving only a small path that led you through the whole greenhouse. As I admired the plants, I noticed a glimpse of white. I walked closer and saw that it was 'Ro. She was kneeling down in front of a flower. Her hair was let loose and it tumbled down her back to her waist. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt and a pair of black jog pants. She had created a small rain cloud that watered the small red rose on the ground. Her mocha coloured hand flattened the soil around the rose. Even though she had dirt smudge on her cheek and he clothes were dirty, Logan had never seen her so beautiful. As if sensing someone was spying on her, she turned around.

"Logan?"

I stepped out from behind the tree in front of me. 

"Hey darlin'"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me darlin'?" she asked, with her hands on her hips. I grinned, she looked so cute when she was angry. Then I remembered why I was here.

"Did you tell everyone about that…that meat you made for me yesterday?" I demanded. Ororo started to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" I demanded, crossing my arms across my chest. Slowly, her laughter ceased.

"Nothing, nothing at all…Wimpy Wolvie!" She started to laugh all over again. I felt a blush rise up to my cheeks. Great, now I'm blushing,

"How…how did you know about that name?" I stuttered. She stopped laughing for a moment to say, "All night long, you kept muttering about how you aren't Wimpy Wolvie in your sleep, so I decided to tell others about this!" I growled as she laughed hysterically. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I knocked her down and began to tickle her. From what I saw when she was with Arty, I knew that she was terribly ticklish. 

"Get off me Logan!" she yelled between laughs. 

"I won't until you say 'Logan is the hottest guy on earth and he is NOT Wimpy Wolvie' out loud," I answered, continuing to tickle her. I saw the lightning flash outside out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't care. Right now, all I cared about was getting revenge. 

"I'll…never…say…that…" she managed to say while laughing and wiggling around. 

"Fine," then I tickled her even more. She tried to push me off, but I was too strong, so she just kept squirming around. 

"I'll fry you if you don't let me go now!" she warned. To prove that she wasn't kidding, her eyes went white and a bolt of thunder was heard.

"So?" I shrugged, as I tickled her even more, "I don't really care, all I care about right now is getting revenge." 

"Ok…ok… I… give… up!" she announced between laughs.

"Say it."

She took a deep breath, "Logan is the hottest guy on earth and he is NOT Wimpy Wolvie, you happy now?" I nodded and stopped tickling her. All of a sudden, I realized our position. 'Ro was flat on her back, her hair spread out like a halo around her, and I was lying on top of her. I looked deep into her eyes, and she seemed to realize our position too. For a moment, I just looked into her eyes. Then I did something I wanted to do since I came back. I kissed her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's the end of that chapter, please review people! Reviews are my best friend. Tell me what I can do to improve my story!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people! Again! Since some people told me to update ASAP, I decided I'll update this chapter right away instead of waiting until Monday. Oh and thanks for all of you that reviewed! I'm so happy, but for now, I only have 4 reviews….so remember, REVIEW after you're done reading! Here's to all those reviewed my last 2 chapters:  


White Wolverine: Thanks for the tips! They help me a lot. And thanks for telling me that Logan's eyes were hazel. I hope you like this new chapter, and if there's something wrong, remember to tell me.

Bluemist418: Opps! I guess I spelled her name wrong. Oh well, she's evil anyway, so who cares! But thanks for telling me anyway.  
  
ToughSpirit: I know what you mean! I hate Jean, even though I don't really know why. (no offence to all those Jean lovers out there, just my opinion) Maybe it's the way she acts, but I LOVE jean bashing! Do you know any more fics with Jean bashing?  
  
Rolofreak1990: Thanks! I love the reviews that say that they love my work and that I should keep going! Inspiration for me! THANKS!  
  
So anyway, here's the next chapter! Now sit back and read!  


Chapter 3

Ororo's Pov

I gasped as I felt Logan's lips suddenly on mine. His kiss wasn't rough like I had imagined it, it was soft and slow. His hands rested at my hips and, somehow, my hands were wrapped around his neck. For a moment, we just laid there, kissing. Then I realized that I shouldn't be doing this. I remembered my promise to myself, I remembered that I promised myself that I would never love another man again. Thinking of Forge, I suddenly felt really cold inside. His voice echoed in my mind, "Y_ou'll never find someone that loves you, ice queen."_ I pushed Logan off me and got up from the floor. I avoided his gaze and pretended to be busy brushing grass of my jeans.

"I got to go, bye," I said quickly, I turned around and walked, actually ran, out of the greenhouse leaving Logan sitting there looking dazed. Once I was outside, I headed for the school. 

Third Person's Pov

"The kids would rather go to the amusement park," Scott argued.

"No, they would rather go to the museum, it education and fun," Jean argued back, her green eyes flashing with anger.

"Educational? It's a CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY! The kids want to relax on it, not learn!" Scott exclaimed. They were walking towards the greenhouse to ask Ororo where the kids should go on their Christmas Holiday, the amusement park or the museum. They entered the greenhouse and walked in.

"Ororo?" Scott yelled. They walked in more and saw a something that made both of them blaze with anger. Logan was lying on top of Ororo and they were KISSING! Scott almost rushed out and punched him, but then Ororo pushed Logan off her. They both heard her say to Logan that she had to go. Ororo was in such a hurry that she didn't notice them behind the bushes. Soon, Logan left too. When they saw that they were both gone, Jean said something that they both wanted to say when they first saw them.

"HOW DARE THEY DO THAT!?"

Scott's fists were clenched angrily and his face was red. Scott had loved Ororo ever since he laid his eyes on her. But back then, he felt that he wasn't good enough for her. She had control of most of her powers, while he had to wear a pair of geeky glasses in order not to blast anyone. She was a goddess while he was just a teenager who couldn't control his powers. So when Jean began to flirt with him, he decided that he should go with Jean, she was more like him. Jean, too, had troubles controlling her powers. It wasn't fair! Scott, who loved her all his life, had never even kissed her once, but Logan, who she only knew for 2 to 3 years, got to kiss her! Logan had taken Jean away from him already (even though Scott never really loved her) and he was NOT going to let him take HIS Ororo away from him too. 

While Scott was thinking about all this, Jean was yelling angrily to thin air.

"HOW COULD THEY KISS? LOGAN'S MY MAN! HE'S MINE! ORORO! IT MUST HAVE BEEN ORORO! SHE'S THE ONE THAT STOLE MY LOGAN AWAY FROM ME! THAT STUPID, LITTLE…" But before Jean could continue, Scott suddenly looked angrily at her.

"IT WASN'T ORORO'S FAULT! IT WAS LOGAN, HE PROBABLY FORCED HER INTO IT!"

"NEVER! LOGAN WOULD NEVER DO THAT! IT WAS PROBABLY ORORO!"

"SHUT UP OR I'LL BLAST A HOLE THROUGH YOU!" Scott's hand was already on his sunglasses. Even though Jean had powerful physic powers, even she couldn't survive a huge hole through her.

"We shouldn't be fighting," she started nervously, her eyes looking at Scott's hand that was still on his red sunglasses, "I mean, you like Ororo and I like Logan, so shouldn't we work together to get them back?" Scott thought for a moment and then brought his hand back down. 

"Yes, we should," Scott said.

"Good," Jean smiled, showing her perfect white teeth. Scott had seen many frightening things in his life, but seeing Jean smile right now made him shiver. 

Ororo's Pov

I walked into the warm school, my mind buzzing with questions. Why did I kiss him back? Do I really like Logan? What if he betrays me? Is he like Forge? My legs somehow led me to a wooden rocking chair that was facing the window. I sat down and looked outside. It was snowing lightly, each snowflake landing slowly on the ground. Every snowflake was different, each snowflake special in their own way. Maybe it's the same with men, maybe they're all different in their own way. Not all of them would hurt you, some of them might really love you. But then, what if I'm wrong? They might be different patterns and shapes, but that doesn't mean on the inside, they're not all the same. A lock of white hair fell in my eyes. As I raised my hand to brush it away, I heard Professor Xavier's voice in my head.

"X-Men, I have detected 2 new mutants. Please meet at the meeting room." I got up and made my way to the meeting room downstairs where Cerebro was. My problems would just have to wait.

As I stepped in the room, I noticed that Scott, Jean and Logan were already there. Scott smiled at me and patted on the seat of the chair next to his. Logan was sitting next to Jean. I could see that Logan was watching me as I sat down next to Scott, but I avoided his gaze. 

"So 'Roro, do you have any idea who the new mutants are?" Scott asked, giving me a grin.

"I don't know, Professor Xavier never told me," I answered, putting a lock of hair that had fallen onto my face behind my ear, "I think that he probably just found those mutants." For a moment, Scott just stared at me, then his hand raised up and caressed my cheek. I didn't move, confused by his actions. I gave him a questioning look. I waited for him to bring his hand back down, but when he didn't, I put my right hand on the hand that he had on my cheek. I slowly brought the hand down.

"What's the matter Scott?" I whispered, worried about him. He looked deep into my eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering why you're so beautiful," he said sincerely, then he took my hand and kissed the fingers softly. My eyes widened in surprise and I froze. Why was Scott acting this way? Was he flirting with me? Didn't he love Jean? Suddenly, I heard a low growl from across the room. Logan was staring at us with a murderous expression on his face. I immediately pulled my hand from Scott's grasp. I could feel the blush rising up onto my cheeks. Pretending to ignore Logan, Scott tipped up my chin so I was looking at him. Then he put a lock of my hair that had fallen into my face again behind my ear. 

"I was just wondering Roro, would you like to go to this new restaurant with me on this Saturday?" Scott asked, twirling a lock of my hair with his finger. Before I could answer, Logan got up from his chair and walked over to us.

"Sorry One-Eye, but 'Ro is already going out with me this Saturday," he said gruffly, "isn't that right, 'Ro?" Scott looked at me through his red sunglasses. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I knew that Scott's eyes was blazing with anger at Logan. I bit my lip, I didn't know what to do. I looked past Logan and at Jean. Jean was looking sadly at Logan with confusion. She doesn't know why Logan asked me out, I realized. I knew that Jean was feeling really hurt right now. Even though I really wanted to go with Logan, I knew that I couldn't. For one thing, I couldn't hurt my best friend's feelings. I knew that Jean loved Logan more than anything. And for another, I was scared that if I did go with Logan, I might actually fall more in love with him. Anyways, I needed to talk to Scott about the way he was acting towards me right now.

"I'm sorry Logan, but Scott asked me first," I said, trying to sound calm. When I looked up to see Logan's reaction, I felt like a knife went through my heart. Logan looked so hurt and sad. He nodded and sat back down on his chair. Scott was smiling from ear to ear.

"I'll pick you up at 6 o'clock pm tomorrow," he said, kissing me quickly on the cheek. I nodded and gave him a small smile. Suddenly, Professor Xavier came into the room on his wheelchair.

"Good afternoon X-men," he greeted. He slowly wheeled behind the desk that was in front of the room.

"I have detected 2 mutants in So Cal. I have decided to send all of you to looked for them because they both posses a very strong mutant power," Professor Xavier said seriously, "I have decided that all of you should go this Monday so you can make it in time for Christmas."

"But shouldn't only 2 of us go? The other 2 can stay to take care of the students," Jean suggested, trying to get Logan's attention. I knew that Jean wanted to go with Logan alone so that they can spend some quality time together. However, Logan didn't seem to notice Jean. His dark grey eyes were still staring at me. When I turned to look at him, our eyes locked for a second. I recoiled slightly when I saw the sadness and hurt in his eyes.

"These two mutants posses very powerful mutant powers. In order for you to be able to bring them back to the institute, all of you most go," he replied, as I tore my gaze from Logan's. Jean looked disappointed as she slumped down lower on her chair. 

After Professor explained some more about these mutants, we got up to leave. 

"Wait Ororo, I must talk to you," Professor Xavier said. I nodded and stayed behind. Scott gave me another huge grin and winked at me as he left. Jean wrapped her arms around Logan's arm as they left together. I felt a small tug at my heart but I ignored it. Xavier wheeled in front of me as I sat down again.

"Ororo, is there something going on with you, Logan and Scott?" he asked, concern etched in his voice.

"Well, not exactly," I responded, biting my lip, "Why do you ask that?"

"Through the whole meeting, I kept seeing Logan stare at you and Scott. His mind kept swearing at Scott and thinking up ways to kill him," my mentor laughed, "but I also sensed a deep sorrow when he looked at you." I looked away, biting my lip.

"Ororo, you are like a daughter to me, and you know that you can tell me anything," he said, as he patted my hand softly with his.

"Well, Scott asked me to go out with him this Saturday and I guess that Logan got jealous…" I said quietly.

"I knew that Scott cared deeply for you for a long time, but I can also sense that Logan cares deeply for you too," he said, "don't take them for granted."

"Oh professor, I'm just not ready for this, after…" I trailed off, I didn't want to mention Forge.

"Oh Ororo, I know that Forge hurt you a lot, but you must move on" he said softly, holding my hands in his, "not all men are like Forge."

"But it's just so hard," I whispered, then I started to cry. Outside, I heard rain splatter on the roof.

"Oh, my dear, don't cry," he said. Then he reached forward and hugged me, rubbing my back soothingly like he use to when I was little.

"I want to forget about him, but it's just so hard," I sobbed, crying on his shoulder.

"I know, I know, my child, but sometimes, many sorrowful things happen in our lives," he explained, "we can not control these things when they happen, but when they past, we can leave them behind. What has happened has happened, but what is the past, is the past."

Slowly, my tears ceased and so did the rain outside. I sat up again and wiped the remaining tears off.

"You're right, what is the past is the past." I said, giving him a small smile to tell him that I was alright now.

"Give it a chance, Ororo, I know that both Logan and Scott care a lot about you," my mentor said, "I know that they would never hurt you on purpose." I nodded. Maybe he was right, they did deserve a chance. Both Logan and Scott are great men, and I should give them both a chance. I just hope that I wouldn't end up hurting one of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And that's the end of this chapter! Now I have to go write the next one. *sighs* so anyway, hope you people enjoyed this chapter, and remember…REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AND THEY"RE MY BEST FRIEND! So it would be really nice of you if you review!


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones that I've made up.

Hiya people! A new chapter! But I'm very sad to say that I only got TWO reviews for the last chapter…L that makes me really, really sad. *sniff sniff* Oh well, I hope that you people will enjoy this new chapter and REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

Here's to my nice, kind, smart and did I say KIND reviewers:  
White Wolverine: THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AGAIN! YOU'RE THE BEST! I'm happy that you liked chapter 3! Hope you like this chapter.  
Project Eve1: thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter too!  
NOW, PRESENTING CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!  


Chapter 4

****

Scott's Pov

I walked down the hall, whistling a happy tone as I walked. Ororo agreed to go on a date with me! After all those years, I finally got the courage to ask her and she said yes! And hurting Logan in the process, well, that was just another plus. As I walked into my room, I was surprised to see Jean sitting grumpily on the bed. 

"What's the matter with you?" I asked cheerfully.

"Logan said no to going out with me on Saturday!" she stormed angrily, "he said that he had stuff to do!" I chuckled at seeing how angry she was.

"What are you laughing at!?" she growled.

"Nothing, it's just that I got a date with Ororo and you didn't get a date with Logan!" I chuckled again. 

"Shut up!" 

"Fine, but you still have to find me some clothes to wear for my date."

"And why would I do that?" she asked.

"Well, if you want me to help you get a date with Logan…"

"Fine!" Then she opened my closet and rummaged through my clothes. She picked up one of my shirts.

"What kind of clothes are these?" she said with disgust, "are they from the seventies or something?"

"For your information, that shirt is new," I said, grabbing my shirt.

"Where do you get you clothes?" she asked, looking disgustedly at a pair of my pants.

"That's none of your business!" I said as I grabbed my pants back too.

"Fine, I guess I can't help you then," she shrugged, "I just can't work with these…seventies clothes."

"Fine, I got them from the internet, you happy now?" I grumbled. 

"The internet? Does that mean you've never been to the mall before?" she said in shock. I nodded gloomily. Then she started to laugh.

"Stop laughing! Its not funny!"

"Fine fine, but we have to go to the mall to get you some nice clothes first," she said trying to stop laughing. 

"WHAT!? I AM NOT GOING TO THE MALL! NEVER! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!" I shouted, in panic.

"If you don't go, I won't find you any clothes, Scott, so just come on!"

"NEVER! You can make me, so there!" I shouted back, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Don't make me come get you," she warned. I shook my head and placed my hands over my ears. Anyways, if I don't want to go, she can't make me.

****

Third Person's Pov

5 minutes later…

"NO!! I'M NOT GOING! LET ME GO! I'M NOT GOING! IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JEAN!" 

All the students turned their heads to the noise. Silence was heard for a few seconds…then they started to laugh. I mean, if you saw your teacher, the mature one, screaming, shouting and kicking like a 5 year old, you would start to laugh too. Jean ignored the empty threats that Scott was giving her and continued to walk towards the garage. Behind her, Scott was tied up with rope and floating in the air. He was kicking and screaming like a maniac, trying to get untied.

"JEAN! I MEAN IT! IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO, I'LL BLAST A HOLE THROUGH YOU! I SWEAR!" Seeing that Jean wasn't giving a damn about his threats, he tried to get pity.

"Jean, my hands hurt, my head hurts, my legs hurt, my poor tummy hurts, please let me go. At least just loosen the ropes, please. I won't try to escape, I promise." Jean didn't seem to care about pity too. Stupid wench! Then he tried flattery. 

"Jean, have I ever told you how hot you were? I mean, you're so cute and so hot! I can't believe that you're still single! You're an angel! A goddess! I bet that all men that look at you wish that you were their girlfriend!" Jean stopped and turned around with a small smile at her lips.

"Look Scott, as much as I like what you're saying, I'm still not going to let you go. Don't you want to look good for Ororo? You HAVE to go to the mall whether you like it or not, so don't even try to stop me." Then she turned back around and continued walking!

"OH YAH! YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, BUT I KNOW THAT YOU'RE PROBABLY JUST SOME WANNA BE! I BET THAT YOU'RE JELOUS OF ORORO BECAUSE OF HOW DAMN HOT SHE IS!!" He screamed.

"Scott?" The colour drained out of his face as he recognized the calm and sweet voice. It wasn't Jean, it was…Ororo.

"Hi, Roro, how do you do?" he asked weakly, sounding like being tied up and floating in the air a everyday thing. 

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying not to smile.

"Um…just hanging around. Heh heh," he replied weakly. Jean groaned. 

"Is that the best you can think of?" Jean groaned again, "I'll wait for you in the garage, and if you don't come in 10 minutes, I'll make you float all the way there, and trust me, I'm not sure if I can make you go around the walls, I might make you go through them."  
With a grin she walked past the corner and disappeared. 

"So, Scott, did I hear wrong, or did you really say that I'm hot?" She asked nervously. 

"Um…um…" he stuttered. Ororo blushed. 

"Oh my god, she's even hotter when she's blushing," he said not realizing that he said it out loud. That caused Ororo to blush even more.

"Well I…" but before he could finish, he was suddenly jerked forward and he as flying towards a wall. 

"NO! JEAN, DON'T!" He screamed before he slammed into a wall.

Ororo's Pov

I looked in the mirror one last time before I went downstairs and went on my date with Scott. I was wearing a simple white sweater and a pair of white jeans. I didn't wear any makeup except for a hint of pink lip-gloss. My hair was let down loose onto my back. I was really nervous even though this wasn't exactly my first date. I walked down the stairs and saw Scott's back to me.

"Scott," I called out. Scott turned around and smiled. Scott was wearing a tight black t-shirt that showed all his muscles, even the muscles in his stomach. On the t-shirt were the words "I'm a bad boy," in red. He wore matching black leather pants. I gulped, I had to admit he looked really hot. 

"Ororo, you look really beautiful today, even though you're beautiful every time I lay my eyes on you," he told me, looking up at me. I blushed and stepped in front of him.

"So can we go now?" he asked, giving me another grin. I nodded and we headed for his car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*A FEW MINUTES LATER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So where are we going, Scott?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"A new restaurant, it's really nice," he answered, his eyes still on the traffic. We drove for a long time, filling in the silence with small talk. I didn't know why, but I felt really uncomfortable. Finally, we drove into a parking lot and we got out of the car. The restaurant was big with lights brightening it up. We walked in and were greeted by waiters. 

"Reservations for two," Scott said to the waiters. They nodded and a young woman led us to a table. She led us to a small table covered with a dark red cloth. On the side were 2 pink candles that flickered in the scarcely lit restaurant. It cast long shadows on the table. The waitress put the menus on the table. Then, with a smile, she left us alone. Scott smiled and pulled out my chair. I sat down, giving him a small smile. I don't know why, but I didn't really feel comfortable here, being on a date with Scott. I mean, he's like a brother to me and I'm dating him. Sighing, I smiled another fake smile and picked up the menus. This was going to be a long evening.

~*~*~*~half an hour later~*~*~*~

I finished the last of my seafood salad (A/N: I had one of those at Pickle Barrow and they were so good! YUM!!) and wiped my mouth with my napkin. I looked up to see Scott finishing his salad too. Through the whole dinner, I couldn't help but feel really uncomfortable. I usually felt comfortable around him, like at the school and stuff. But for some reason, I felt really, really uncomfortable right now. I knew that he was staring at me through the whole dinner, and that made me feel…well, just plain weird. I decided that this was the time to ask the question that I was meaning to ask him.

"Um…why did you ask me out?" I asked, nervously. He looked at me, surprised at my question.

"Isn't it obvious? I like you," he told me, "a lot." 

"You…you…like me? As in like like? As in you like me more than a friend? As in a girlfriend? As in something more than a friend?" I stuttered, shocked.

"Yah," he said, still grinning, but I could hear in his voice that he was nervous and worried, "is there something wrong Roro?"

"I don't like you," I blurted out. I winced as I saw how hurt Scott looked.

"No, I mean I do like you," he smiled as I said this, relived, "but not in that way." I added. Scott's smile disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I like you Scott, I even love you, but like you're my brother. Not as a boyfriend, girlfriend way." I bit my lip as I saw how sad and hurt Scott looked.

"Scott…I…" I started, but Scott raised his right hand, telling me to stop.

"I need to go now, I'll see you tomorrow Ororo," Scott said, his voice tinged with sadness, hurt and anger. Anger? Why was he angry? Was he angry with me? But before I could say something, he got up, put some money on the table, and walked towards the door. The little bell on the door rung as he left. I sighed and got up too. I would have to worry about Scott later. Right now, I had to find a way home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
hope you people liked that chapter, and remember to review! If you do, I'll give all of you….um…A BIG COOKIE! Yup, I'll give one to all those that review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: do I HAVE to do theses things? Well I REFUSE to put another one of these dumb things! If you want to see a disclaimer, go to the last 4 chapters of this fic!! 

Thank you, thank you to all that reviewed and read my fic! I'm so happy! Thanks a lot! Reviews make me so very HAPPY! J here's to all my nice, kind, generous and any other compliments you can think of, reviewers:  


Cindy: Oh thanks! I'm so happy that you liked my fic! I hope that you like this new chapter of it!   
  
Monica Miller: You really like my fic! YAY! Let's PARTY! CELEBRATE! WAHOOOO!!!!!  
  
Project eve1: YOU LIKE MY FIC TOO!!! YAY!! YAHOOOOOOOO!! THANKS SO MUCH!  
  
White Wolverine: THANKS FOR REVIEWING AGAIN! YOU ARE THE BEST!! THE VERY BEST!! I hope you like this chapter too! And I so agree with you, I HATE SCOTT! Oh, and what do you mean different from other chappies?  
  
Emerald Waters: I'm so glad you like my fic! And so very happy too!  
  
Storm-the-Windrider: you told me to update ASAP, and I did! I'm so proud of myself! J   
  
PinkandBrunette- thanks! I hope that you like this new chapter!   
  
And also, to all my reviewers….drum line please! A COOKIE! *hands every reviewer a large IMAGINARY cookie* hehe, didn't I tell you that the cookie was imaginary? Hehe.

Anyway, here's the latest chapter to Melting the Heart of Ice! Oh and 1 little WARNING: this chapter is written to live up the genre HUMOUR, so Logan talks to his conscience in this one. If you don't like this, you can tell me if you want to, but I'm not going to change it because it's genre is HUMOUR for a reason. If you really HATE this kind of thing, don't stop reading my fic, PLEASE don't! you can just skip all these parts! 

Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
**Chapter 5**

Logan's Pov

I raced into the restaurant behind that stupid One-Eye and Ororo. A waitress opened her mouth to ask me if I had a reservation, but before she could, I jumped behind her and pressed my hands against her mouth. The waitress was terrified. 

"Shut up!" I muttered in her ear, she instantly became silent but I could smell that she was afraid, "don't worry, I'm not going to murder you or something. I just want you to pretend that I was never here ok?" She nodded, "Now, close your eyes, count to ten and I'll be gone." Once again she nodded. The waitress closed her eyes and I quickly walked away. I sniffed the air. I quickly located where 'Ro was sitting. Luckily, they were looking at the menus, so they didn't spot me. 

I spotted a table across from theirs. I slid into the chair and opened the menu, so that they wouldn't see me.

"Um…excuse me," a nervous voice said beside me.

"What!?" I growled. 

"Uh…it's just that…uh…you're sitting in my…uh…wife's seat."

"SO!?" I snarled. I was really pissed of right now. REALLY PISSED OFF! I was trying to listen to what they were saying and this man over there is disturbing me! "Listen bub, either get out of here or you and your wife ignore me. And don't make a sound! If you do, I'll beat the shit out of you!" The man nodded and quickly ran out of the restaurant. Finally, some peace and quiet.

I continued to stare at Ororo and One Eye's table. The little bastard was telling MY Ororo something. Ororo laughed loudly. I growled. Why was she laughing? I am WAY funnier than him! I'm going to kill that ugly, no good, stupid…(fill this part with ALL your favourite insults!). First I'm going to skin off all his skin, and then dip him in salt! MUHAHAHA!! But I wont let him die yet! I'll make him suffer! SUFFER I TELL YOU! (A/N: I know, I know, Logan's talking to himself and he's going to continue. And no, he isn't insane. He's just REALLY, REALLY pissed off right now. Oh, and the next part is him arguing with his conscience. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that he's crazy and stuff, but he isn't. Seriously, he isn't crazy! Haven't you ever argued with you conscience? I know many people that have…well, not that many people, but at least 3. So no worries. Anyway, this fic's genre is romance/HUMOUR, so I have to add some funny stuff. If you don't like seeing Logan arguing with himself like some crazy person, then skip this part!) 

"Now Logan, that wouldn't be a very good thing to do," my conscience said.

"Shut up! So what if it isn't a good thing to do?!"

"Then you shouldn't do those bad, bad things."

"What if I want to!?"

"Then I guess you won't have a chance with Ororo…"

"I don't believe you. Just watch me do that to One-Eye right now!"

"You won't be wanting to do that."

"No, I think that I would."

"Fine, you're funeral." 

I was about to leap straight into Scott, but I paused. Oh I hate arguing with my conscience!

"Why won't I be wanting to do that?" I asked my conscience.

"Well, Ororo likes Scott…" my conscience started.

"WHAT!? THOSE ARE LIES! LIES! LIER! I'M NEVER GOING TO BELIVE YOU AGAIN!" 

"STUPID BOY! Let me finish!"

"You can't call me stupid boy! You're part of me too!"

"Never mind. Anyway, let me finish. Ororo likes Scott LIKE A BROTHER. So if you attack him, then she'll get really mad and never talk to you again. So you shouldn't do that."

"Oh…"

"So if I were you, (which I am), I would wait for them to go back to the school and then tell 'Ro how much you like her." 

I nodded, "That's a great plan!" An old couple turned around to look at me. Apparently, I said that out loud. I growled at them and they instantly turned around. Smirking, I turned my attention back to One-Eye and 'Ro's table. Now all I have to do is wait….

~*~*~*~*~*~*About one hour later~*~*~*~*~

I yawned as I continued watching 'Ro and Scott. For a whole hour, all they talked about were…well, I didn't really pay attention to it all, but last time I started to tune in, they were talking about teaching students better. How boring can that be? I didn't continue listening to find out. It's all Scott's fault, not Ororo's of course. I mean, I've talked to Ororo before and we NEVER talked about that boring stuff. Scott was probably the one that started talking about and 'Ro wanted to be polite, so she started to talk about it! 

"Um…why did you ask me out?"

I immediately started to tune in to what they were saying when I heard 'Ro say that.

"Isn't it obvious? I like you," he answered, "a lot." 

"You…you…like me? As in like like? As in you like me more than a friend? As in a girlfriend? As in something more than a friend?" I heard 'Ro stutter, shocked. I growled under my breath. 

"Yah," he said, still grinning, but I could smell his worry and nervousness, oh, I loved it when he was worried and nervous, "is there something wrong Roro?"

"I don't like you," Ororo blurted out. My grin widened as I heard those words. I knew it! Ororo would NEVER like Scott. 

"No, I mean I do like you," I saw Scott smile as she said that. My grin disappeared and was replaced with a growl. How could she like that little…. 

"But not in that way." 'Ro finished. Scott's smile disappeared as quickly as it came, while my frown disappeared and was replaced with a huge grin. I KNEW IT! Ororo doesn't have that bad taste.

"I like you Scott, I even love you, but like you're my brother. Not as a boyfriend, girlfriend way." 'Ro bit her lip as she said this. I hated it when she did that. Biting those beautiful, soft lips of hers.

"Scott…I…" she began start again, but Scott raised his right hand, telling her to stop.

"I need to go now, I'll see you tomorrow Ororo," Scott said, not meeting her eyes. I swallowed the laugh that threatened to escape my lips. I just loved seeing Scott nervous like this! It was so sweet! Scott got up to leave, but not before he placed some money on the table. When Scott left, I saw 'Ro look down at the table. Her scent was tinged with sadness. Why was she sad? She didn't like him, right? So why would she be sad? While I pondered this question, 'Ro got up and headed towards the door. The bell rung on the door as she left. Hearing the little bell, I immediately snapped out of my train of thought and followed her outside. 

I saw her walk out into the parking lot. Her hair rippled as she looked to her right and left.

"Now's your chance," a voice in the back of my head said.

"Shut up! I know that!"

I walked out into the light and cleared my throat. 'Ro turned around, her eyes widened as she saw me.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" She stepped towards me, looking at me curiously. "I…er…um…was just around the neighbourhood."

"Right. I suppose you drove here?"

"Yah, you want a drive home, darlin'?"

"Yes, and don't call me darling," she said, trying to look stern. But the smile on her face betrayed her. We walked to the back of the restaurant where I parked my…I mean Scott's…motorcycle. We laughed and talked on the way. Every time she laughed, I felt my heart flutter. When we got there, I climbed onto the motorcycle and handed 'Ro the helmet. Ororo froze. 

"You mean for me to ride on that…that thing?" 

"Yah."

"Then I'll see you later," she said quickly and started to walk away. Before she could escape, I grabbed her arm.

"Where you going, darlin'?"

"Stop calling me darlin' and I'm going home."

"Then get on the motorcycle."

"I am NOT going to ride on that thing to get home!" she protested, trying to escape.

"Oh yes you are. Unless you want to walk about 1000 kilometres home!" 

"Logan, the school's not that far away!" she argued. I didn't want to argue with her, but I didn't want her to walk back home alone either. Then I got an idea.

"Oh I see 'Ro. I see why you don't want to ride back home with me," I said, shaking my head, grinning.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're scared," I said simply.

"I am NOT scared of riding on that motorcycle!"

"I never said you were scared of riding on it," I laughed, "I guess it's true, you are scared!"

"I am not!"

"Don't lie now, weather goddess."

"How did you know they called me weather goddess?" 

"I have my sources," I replied, wiggling my eyebrows, "and I know you're scared, can you swear on pain of death that you aren't lying?"

"Well, no," she bit her lip, "ok fine! I am scared, ok? Happy now?" Ororo looked ashamed and mad. I immediately felt bad for making her feel that way.

"Aw, 'Ro, I'm sorry. Don't be mad. I just wanted to convince you to ride on this thing. You shouldn't be scared of riding on it anyways. I promise that you won't get hurt on it. I've ridden on this a lot of times and look at me! I'm still as hot as ever!" 'Ro raised an eyebrow, but she was biting her lip to stop from laughing.

"Just laugh 'Ro, I know you want to," I said, wiggling my eyebrows at her again. 'Ro laughed, music to my ears.

"You're so full of yourself, Logan. You know that don't you?" Ororo laughed.

"Yah, but I know that's what you love that about me."

"Oh please," 'Ro rolled her blue eyes.

"So you going to get on the motorcycle?" I asked as I swung my leg over the motorcycle. 'Ro looked worried, so I reached out my hand, "here, take my hand, 'Ro. I promise you that I won't let anything to happen to you." She looked at my extended hand and then back up at me. Then she slowly placed her hand on mine.

" I trust you, Logan."

"And I won't let you down." Her hand still on mine, she slowly climbed onto the motorcycle too. I turned around and handed her the helmet.

"Don't want you pretty little head getting hurt, 'Ro," I said, cocking my head to the side. She smiled and put the helmet on. I turned back around, started the motorcycle and we headed back to the school.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~

Here's the end of this chappie! Hope you liked it, and REMEMBER TO REVIEW! The cookie offer is still up you know!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: look at previous chapter  
Thank to everybody out there that reviewed and said that they liked my last chapter! I'm so happy that you people liked it. I'm so happy! *sniff sniff* I think I'm going to cry from happiness. Since you people seemed to like Logan talking to his conscience so much, I decided to add some of that to this chapter.   
Here's to all my lovely, smart, and kind reviewers:  
Monica M.- I'm so happy that you liked this chapter! And I'm glad that you liked my fic! Hope you like this chappie as much as you like the others!  


Emerald- you're welcome! It wasn't a real cookie even though I tried to scan a cookie to send to all of you…(jkz)  


White Wolverine- thanks for reviewing again! YOU ARE THE BEST! I wanted to read one of your fics, but I don't really know a lot about Zelda and stuff, so I couldn't. When you write another fic on a subject I know about (like Harry potter, inuyasha, X-men etc.), I would LOVE to read it! I hope that this chappie is as good as the last one! Sorry that chapter 5 was so short though…  


writerofthefuture- YAY! GO JEAN BASHING! DIE JEAN! DIE!! (no offence to all Jean lovers out there)  
White Vampire- thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked the cookie! Hahahahaha!  


Toughspirit- you know some Jean-bashing fics!? Can you tell me some! I love those kinds of fics!  


Tigerstorm- Opps! Do I make a lot of spelling mistakes?! Sorry about that! I'll be more careful, promise! Omg! I've read one of your fics before and they're good! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  


Lerie- I know! I so agree with you! GO ROLO! That's one of the BEST pairings ever!  


Bluemist418- well, I guess that my fic might be better without the povs, but then it's easier to write how the character feels in Povs, so I think that I'll stick to them. Thanks for the advice anyway! Maybe I'll try writing without Povs later.

Cindy- I'm so glad you like reading it! Continue reading!  
Otaku Sae- lol, I should have known that you were going to write such a long review, Moni. Don't get me wrong, but I LOVE long reviews, the longer the better! ^_^ so to all reviewers out there, make your reviews as long as possible! Long reviews make me happy! J 

And now, READ AWAY! No wait, give me a second. *little Arty comes up and whispers something to me.* OH! I almost forgot the most important thing of the day! Ahem…DRUM ROLL PLEASE! *silence…* FINE! I don't really like drum rolls much anyway. HERE'S THE BEAUTIFUL, THE WONDERFUL…..COOKIE! *hands all reviewers a small little cookie* Hehe…a small, tiny cookie is still a cookie right? Hehe 

NOW READ AWAY!! 

Chapter 6

Scott's Pov

I zipped up my black, leather jacket. I closed my eyes and took of my sunglasses, then replacing them with my visor. Logan walked past me as he headed for the X-Jet. I felt my anger rising as I looked at him. It was all because of him. If it weren't for him, Ororo wouldn't have said that she only liked me as a brother. It was all because of him. That bastard. First Jean, now Ororo. My fists clenched angrily.

"So how did your date go?" A voice behind me asked. I turned around to see Jean. She was already in her X-men outfit. I turned back around and put on my shoes, trying to ignore her.

"Why aren't you answering me, Scott? Is it because that the date went really bad?" she sneered.

"YES! YOU'RE RIGHT! IT DID GO BAD! YOU HAPPY NOW!?" I whipped around and shouted, "AT LEAST I GOT A DATE WITH HER! AT LEAST I WASN'T REJECTED!"

"I WAS NOT REJECTED! LOGAN…. JUST WANTED…TO…TO…TO HAVE SOME FUN! HE LIKES THE CHASING!" Jean screamed back. I took a deep breath.

"Ok, we should calm down. We're working together remember? So we should just calm down now. Calm down," I took a deep breath, trying calm down.

"You're right, we're working together. We shouldn't be fighting," Jean replied, taking a deep breath too, "so tell me what happened on that date."

"Why you want to know!?"

"Look Scott," Jean said quickly, "I just want to know because I want to help you, ok?"

"Ok, fine, I'll tell you. The date was going real well until…until she said that she liked me as…well, only as...a brother."

"She said she liked you only as a brother," Jean repeated. I nodded, looking at the ground. Then I heard a little giggle. I automatically looked up. Jean was biting her lip, trying to stop herself from laughing out loud. 

"Sorry, sorry. I don't want to laugh…but…." she started, but she never finished because she started laughing really hard.

"Stop laughing!" I growled, "Fine, laugh at me!" I turned around and headed to the X-Jet. How dare she laugh. She has no right. How dare she laugh at me? At least I got a date with Ororo. She got rejected!

"I can hear everything you're saying, you know," a voice suddenly said.

"GET OUT OF MY MIND!" I shouted out loud.

"Scott? Are you ok?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I froze. It was 'Ro's voice.

"Uh…yah, see you on the jet, 'Ro." With that, I walked away. I walked as quickly as I could away from Ororo. 

Ororo's Pov

"Uh…yah, see you on the jet, 'Ro." Then Scott walked quickly away, not turning back. I stood there, confused by Scott's sudden rudeness. I bit my lip. I knew that I had hurt Scott last night, by telling him that I didn't like him the way he liked me. What could I do to make him feel better? I really didn't know, but I wish I did. I loved Scott like a brother, and it broke my heart to see him so hurt and sad.

"What you thinkin' about, darlin'?" A deep voice whispered in my ear. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"How many times must I tell you Logan? Don't call me darling," I said, turning around. Logan grinned. He was in his X-Men uniform. It wasn't very tight, but tight enough to show Logan's muscles. Goddess, he looked good.

"See something you like, 'Ro?" Logan grinned, showing his two abnormally sharp canine teeth. How did he know!? I slip on my "Ice Queen," face to hide my embarrassment. 

"No, Logan. And for your information, we should be going into the X-Jet now, see you later." And with that, I walked swiftly away. Behind me, I could feel Logan's eyes staring at my butt.

Logan's Pov

"What you thinkin' about, darlin'?" I whispered in 'Ro's ear. I felt her shiver, which made me grin.

"How many times must I tell you, Logan? Don't call me darling," she replied, turning around to face me. My eyes swept down her body. She was wearing her leather X-men uniform. Damn, she looked real hot in leather, well hotter than usual anyway. Her body filled out every inch of her uniform, showing all her curves. Her beautiful hair was hanging loosely around her face. If she didn't put on those damn brown contacts, she would have looked even more beautiful. Shit, she looked really, really good. I smirked as I noticed that she was checking me out too.

"See something you like, 'Ro?" I grinned. I saw a flicker of embarrassment flash across her face but it disappeared as quickly as it came. It was replaced by her famous "Ice Queen" face.

"No, Logan. And for your information, we should be going into the X-Jet now, see you later." With that, she turned around and left. My eyes moved to her swaying butt. Shit she looks good in leather. 

"Logan! My face is up here!" Ororo exclaimed, turning her head to look at me. I shrugged, trying to look innocent. I put on my I'm-innocent-don't-look-at-me face. With a grin on her face, she shook her head and continued walking towards the X-Jet. 

~*~*~*~*On the X-Jet~*~*~*~

I walked into the X-Jet and looked around. Scott and Ororo were at the front, getting the jet ready for flight. I snarled as their hands accidentally brushed against each other. They both quickly removed their hands. Both of them turned red. When I get my hands on Scott, he's going to die! DIE I TELL YOU! AND DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT INTERUPPTING ME, CONSCIENCE! (A/N: if you don't like seeing Logan arguing with himself, stop reading and scroll down until you see ~*~* ~)

"Well sorry, Logan, but I was made to do that, you know!" My conscience pouted. How I saw it pouted still confuses me.

"Oh shut up, you're so annoying!"

"Well Logan, if you're say that I'm annoying, then you're saying that you're annoying because I'm actually a part of you."

"Can you PLEASE shut up!?!??!"

"Oh my gosh! Logan said PLEASE!!"

"I'm getting really pissed off right now!" I growled.

"Like I don't know that."

"ARGH! Why did I have to be born with a conscience!?"

"Well, to answer that, you would have to----"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted.

~*~*~*~

"Uh…Logan? Are you alright?" I turned around to see Jean sitting on the chair behind me. Guess what happened. Yup, I said it out loud again.

"Oh I hate having a conscience," I muttered.

"What?" Jean asked again, puzzled. 

"Uh, I was just saying that we should sit down 'cause the jet is going to lift off soon." I lied quickly.

"Logan?" A sweet voice behind me said, I turned back around to face the controls. Ororo was looking at me, worry etched all over her face. "Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Yah, don't worry Roro," I said, wiggling my eyebrows. Ororo laughed. I looked at Scott out of the corner of my eye and I saw that he was practically burning with anger. Oh I just LOVED seeing him like that! I LOVED seeing him all mad! But not more than hearing Ro's beautiful voice. I shot Ororo another grin and she shook her head, a smile still playing at her lips. Then Ororo turned back to the controls. Scott shot me a don't-mess-with-my-woman look and I shot him back a who-said-she's-your-woman-she's-mine look. Then I turned back around to see a very annoyed Jean. When she saw that I was looking, she batted her eyelashes and pulled me down to the seat next to hers. Then she wrapped her arms around one of mine and rested her head on my shoulder. 

"Did I tell you that I love you Logan?" She asked loudly. Loud enough for everyone on the jet to hear, including Ororo. I quickly looked up to see 'Ro's reaction, but if she heard, she didn't show it. 

"Systems check completed, all systems at full power. Ready to take off," she said, clicking switches (A/N: you know those switches in the movie? Those are the ones she's clicking). "Ready to take off," she repeated when Scott didn't start to fly the jet. "Scott?"

"Huh? Sorry," Scott shook his head and put his hands on the wheel (A/N: Forgot what those things they control the plane with are called.). Ororo gave him a small smile and patted his hand. I felt my anger building up again. Scott looked at the hand on his and grinned. Oh I just HATED when Scott was happy! Especially when it's MY Ororo that's the one that is making him happy! I was going to jump up and punch Scott right in the face or at least cuss him off, when Jean suddenly leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I turned to look at her. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I love you so much, Logan," Jean said, dreamily, laying her head back on my shoulder. I was about to say something when I heard 'Ro say something to Scott.

"Are you okay, Scott?"

"Yah, as long as you're here with me," he replied. I growled under my breath. Jean sighed.

"Don't Ororo and Scott make a good couple? They looks so sweet together," she sighed again. 

"No they don't! Shut up Jean! And get off me!" I growled with anger, but I didn't say it loudly. Jean looked taken back, but she didn't say anything. She didn't even move. The jet slowly started moving. It flew up into the skies. The skies were a dark and gloomy. Just like how I felt. Scott flipped a switch, and instantly, the invisible shield switched on.

"For the last time, Jean, get your damn head off my shoulder!" I growled.

"What do you mean Logan? Don't you love me?" Jean's voice went higher and higher with each word. 

"NO! I DON'T! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I shouted. Ororo and Scott turned around. 

"YOU'RE LIEING! I KNOW YOU LOVE ME! YOU'RE JUST RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR EMOTIONS, LOGAN! I KNOW THAT YOU REALLY LOVE ME!" Jean shouted, her voice high and shrill. Before I could yell back at her, Ororo's calm voice interrupted us.

"Logan, Jean, I would advise both of you to stop yelling in the jet. Scott and I can not concentrate on driving the jet." I suddenly felt a stab in my chest. Her voice was so void of any emotions. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe 'Ro didn't really have any feelings for me. 

"Sorry," I muttered. Jean scooted closer to me and snuggled up to me. I was too caught up in my thoughts to even push her away. 

~*~*~*~*~1 HOUR LATER~*~*~*~*~

The jet slowly descended onto the ground. We had left really early in the morning, so the sun was just beginning to rise. Beside me, Jean was fast asleep. She snuggled closer to me, her hair getting to my face. I blew the red hair away…and it came right back into my face. I kept on trying to blow it away and it kept on coming back. I growled loudly, trying to get her to get up. I nudged her with my arm that she had snuggled onto. She gave a little snore and snuggled even closer. NOTHING CAN GET THIS WOMAN TO GET UP! HOLY SHIT! THIS WOMAN IS SERIOUSLY GETTING ON MY NERVES! THAT BLASTED HAIR KEEPS GETTING INTO MY FACE!

"Now Logan, I don't think that you should be so mean to poor Jeannie," the stupid little voice aat the back of my head said. I swore loudly inside my head.

"Now, now, now, Logan, you know that swearing is a very, very bad thing."  
"Do you think I give a shit about that!?" I replied back, angrily.

"Um….no, you don't. I know these things, you know. Since I'm you and everything--"  
"CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?"  
"Well, no because--"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
"But I don't wanna," my conscious whined.

"You are so freakin' annoying! Did you know that!!?"  
"You can't call me annoying since I'm part of you which means that you're saying you're annoying too."  
"Grr…..can you just go?" I snarled at my conscience.  
"No because I got to give you my advice first," it replied.  
"Then can you just hurry up and TELL ME YOUR FREAKIN' ADVICE!?"  
"So rude Logan! I'm so very ashamed of--"  
"JUST TELL ME YOUR ADVICE!! HOLY SHIT! HURRY UP!"  
"Fine then! I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT YOU SHOULD BE NICER TO JEAN! NOW GOODBYE, YOU GOOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD!" And with that, my conscious disappeared. Finally, that conscious is so annoying! Suddenly, some red hair flew into my face.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, I pushed her off me. Jean's head hit the wall beside the chairs and she woke up with a start. 

"Logan?" She muttered quietly, her eyes half open. I ignored her, my eyes turning to 'Ro. Her face was still emotionless. The jet slowed down. Ororo took off the headsets and turned to that stupid, ugly, (insert more of your favourite insults here) One-Eye. 

"Come on, Scott, let's go," then she turned to us, "Jean, Logan, we can go now." 'Ro got up and walked out with Scott following close behind. I growled as I caught Scott staring at 'Ro's butt. 'Ro didn't notice me growling, but Scott did. He smirked as he walked past us. I got up quickly and was about to say something to Ororo when Jean suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Come on, Logan! Let's go!" Jean exclaimed, tugging us outside. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

End of yet another beautiful chapter. To all my beloved reviewers…PLEASE REVIEW SOME MORE! ME LOVE REVIEWS!! The cookie offer is over now, but this time, there's something EVEN BETTER! CHOCOLATE!! I know you want some, Otaku Sae….lolz


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see last chapter

Once again, I have finished another beautiful chapter thanks to all the support I got from my reviewers! Thank so much! here's to all my reviewers:

Projecteve1: you think so! Oh thanks! Me is so happy now!

LoganLover: THANK YOU! I'm so happy you love my fic! I promise you that Logan and Ororo will end up together! I love RoLo fics as much as you people out there!  
  
White Wolverine: you think my writing is improving! *shocked* really!? OMG! I'm so happy! YAY! YAY! You are one of my best reviewers! You make me so happy!

Writerofthefuture: you think I should make a conscious talk for Jean too? Hm…that would be funny. Maybe I should! Good idea!  
  
Emerald: THANKS! YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY TOO! J   


Monica M. : You like the fights? Maybe I'll add some more to them! That would be fun! But I don't think that Scott and Jean will get back together in my fic, but that's ok right?

TigerStorm: I'm glad you hate Jean! That's the whole point of me writing that stuff about her! Yay yay! I read only one of your fics because I love parodies! I read the Goddess and the Animal. I think it's really good! When are you going to update!? I've been waiting FOREVER for you to update! Please update asap!  
  
Cindy: it's ok, as long as you read it. I hope your collage prom went well! Please continue reading my fic and continue reviewing! I love them!  
  
Skylar bellmead: THANKS!  
  
Bluemist418: you welcome! And I updated! Just like I promised! I'm such a good promise keeper! ^_^  
  
White Vampire: THANKS! I LOVE JEAN BASHING TOO! JEAN, DIE!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! (no offence to Jean lovers out there)  
  
Otaku Sae: you got a ff. net account? What is it? I thought you were going to get one when you turn 13. Since you're going to advertise my fic, I'll advertise yours when you get an account! And not all of your fics are naïve you know. Only some. 

Now here comes the time that all my reviewers have been waiting for! Play the exciting music! *silence again* FINE! Be that way! Doesn't matter anyway! Here's the chocolate everybody! *hands all reviewers an imaginary piece of chocolate* hope you all enjoy that piece of chocolate!  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY! 

****

Chapter 7

Ororo's Pov

I walked out of the jet, the sunlight outside shining above me. I used my hands to shield my eyes. I took a deep breath, replacing the stale air that was in the jet. I turned around to see Scott smiling at me. I smiled back at him, despite the little tug at my heart. I just couldn't ignore it. What could it be? Could it possibly be…be… be jealousy? No, that's impossible, right? I couldn't possibly be jealous because of Logan. No, that's not possible. Nope, not possible at all. 

"So how about it, Roro?" I jolted out of my thoughts to realize that Scott was talking to me.

"Pardon?" I asked weakly.

"I was just asking you if you would like to go out on a date with me after this mission."

"Scott…I…" I started, but Scott raised his hand to stop me.

"You don't have to answer me now, you can give me your answer after the mission, ok?" Scott gave me another one if his grins. I nodded. 

"We should put the invisible shield on now, Scott," I said, trying to change the subject. 

"Of course." Scott reached into his pocket to get the special remote. Suddenly, worry etched all over his face.

"What's the matter, Scott?" I asked, starting to get worried too.

"I can't find the remote…" he replied, looking in his other pockets too.

"Is it with Jean?"

"I think so, can you call her to check while I go into the jet to look?" I nodded and Scott quickly ran back into the jet. I reached into my pocket to retrieve my cell phone. It was a tiny phone that fitted in the palm of my hand. The tiny cell was sleek and black, the X-Men slogan craved at the back. There were no numbers on it. In the middle was a large button that turned the cell on and off. On the sides of the cell were tiny speakers. Even though the speakers were small, the sound it could make was louder than 100 explosives exploding. At the top of the colour screen on the cell, was a tiny camera. It was no bigger than a thumbnail. All the official X-Men had one of these cells so that we could contact each other easily. I quickly turned the cell on. The black screen clicked on, and a 3D head popped out of the screen. The head had blond, wavy hair and light brown eyes. It had a mischievous look. The familiar little voice greeted me.

"Hello again, Ororo. And might I say that you look beautiful today," the voice said, the 3D head winking at me.

"Can you just call Jean?" I sighed heavily.

"No please and thank you? You're usually so polite, Ororo," it said, the face and voice filled with mock hurt.

"Hank had to put individual personalities in these things, didn't he?" I muttered. Hank had made these cell phones, so that you didn't have to dial it yourself. All you had to do was state the name and the cell finds the number and calls for you. It was actually really handy…except for one thing. Hank had put in an individual personality for each cell. That means that the cell could talk, hear, see, and think. And most importantly, it could annoy you to death. Of course not all of the cell phones were as annoying as mine. Jean's was polite, and Scott's was smart and knew all sorts of things. I sighed again. I had to be the one that got stuck with one that was annoying and flirty.

"Ororo! My feelings have been so hurt because of that little comment. But I will forgive you, because I am awed by you beauty." I will NOT get angry and break the cell phone. You are calm and collected, Ororo Munroe. You will NOT get angry because of a little mechanical cell phone. I took a deep breath again.

"Can you please call Jean for me?" I asked, forcing a smile on my face. 

"That's better, but it would be even better if I heard the beautiful goddess in front of me say 'please will you call Jean for me, O handsome one," the voice snickered.

"FINE! PLEASE WILL YOU CALL JEAN FOR ME, O HANDSOME ONE!" I shouted at the cell, "YOU HAPPY NOW!?!?!?!?"

"Uh…yup! But next time, don't yell, it hurts my…" the voice started.

"JUST CALL JEAN!" I interrupted, rudely.

"Ok, ok, ok, you don't have to yell," the cell phone grumbled. The 3D face disappeared for a second. Then it reappeared again.

"There, I called, you happy now?"

"Yup, and PLEASE don't interrupt like you did last time," I snapped. The telephone rung for a while, then someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jean!"

"Roro? Why aren't you hear yet?"

"Is that Ororo?" Another voice asked, which sounded a lot like Logan.

"Yah," I hear Jean reply.

"Jean! Do you have the remote for the jet?" I asked, impatiently.

"Um…let me see, yah I do!" She replied.

"Good! Can you bring it over to us?"

"I'll bring it over!" Logan said interrupted.

"But…" I heard Jean start to say.

"No buts! I'm bringing it over! So there!" I heard Logan snap.

"Logan's bringing it over, Ororo," Jean told me, sighing.

"Oh alright then, see you later, Jean."

"Ok, bye." Jean hung up and suddenly, the 3D face was talking again.

"So who's this Logan guy? How come I don't know him?" 

"Oh, Logan's a new X-Men. When Hank made you, he was in France, so he didn't know who Logan was. So since Hank didn't know Logan, he didn't insert Logan's data into you system." I explained.

"Oh…so who is he then? Your boyfriend?" 

"NO! Of course not!" I blushed.

"YOU'RE BLUSHING! SO HE IS YOUR BOYFRIEND!" The cell phone smirked.

"Why you little…" I started, when suddenly I was interrupted by Scott's voice.

"You arguing with your cell phone again, 'Ro?" 

"Uh…"

"Oh hello Scott! How do you do? How's you and Jean these days?" As quickly as the cell phone was annoying me, it suddenly switched to Scott.

"Me and Jean broke up."

"Oh well, I never liked her anyway, too bitc--" 

"Cell Phone! Shut up, I don't want you to talk about my friend like that!" I snapped. (A/N: you know what he's going to say right?)

"Fine, Jean's took female doggish ok? And it would be more polite of you to call me by my name you know! Instead of cell phone!" The annoying voice said.

"You have a name!?" Scott and I said at the same time. 

"Of course! My name is X34, and I would like all of you to call me by that! Instead of cell phone this and cell phone that! Its really rude you know!"

"Oh…well we didn't know you felt so sensitive about this," I said sincerely, then I turned to Scott, "Logan is coming to give me the remote for the X-Jet, how about you go to the hotel first and give Jean the reservation papers?"

"But don't you want me to stay here with you for a while?" Scott asked, disappointed.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Scotty likes Ororo!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!" X34 smirked, laughing loudly.

"Well, when I get to the hotel, I don't really want to wait to get into the rooms," I said, ignoring X34. That stupid thing is, and always will be, so annoying.

"Oh….alright then. I'll see you at the hotel, Roro," Scott sighed, walking towards to the hotel in the distance.

"So, why don't you like Scotty boy over there, Ororo?" X34 asked, curiously.

"Why should I tell you?" I snapped.

"Fine, don't tell me. You don't have to be so rude, you know!"  
"I'm sorry, I'm just confused right now," I sighed heavily. X34 was just about to say something, when we heard a low voice.

"Hey 'Ro! Who you talkin' to?"

I quickly turned around to see Logan running towards me.

"Oh, hello Logan, I'm just talking to my cell phone," I replied, acting as if speaking to your cell phone is perfectly normal.

"Uh…are you feeling all right, 'Ro?" Logan asked, worry etched all over his face.

"Yes I am, Logan," I insisted, "don't look at me like that, I'm not insane!"

"Yah, she isn't," X34 said, scowling at Logan.

"Whoa! Cool cell phone, Ro!"

"Didn't you see Jean's?" 

"Yah, but I didn't know they could talk!" Logan said, staring at the little cell phone in my hand, amazed at what it can do.

"Ororo, will you tell this ugly guy to stop staring at me!" X34 scowled.

"Hey! What do you mean ugly guy!?"

"I mean that you're ugly. I seriously don't get what Ororo sees in you. I mean, Ororo such a hot babe, and she likes a guy like you," X34 shook its 3D head sadly. 

"I AM NOT UGLY! And for one thing, Ororo would NEVER like you, so back off!" Logan shouted at it.

"Well she'll probably like to go out with me rather than you!" X34 spat back, "hey Ororo, would you like to go with me?" My eyes widened. Going out with a cell phone!? No, way. I mean, X34 is okay and everything, but going out with him? No way. I opened my mouth to politely refuse, but Logan put his hand firmly on my arm. Could Logan actually think that I was going to say yes!?

"WHAT KIND OF FREAKIN' CELL PHONE ARE YOU?! IF CAN'T BUY A MIRROR, LOOK IN A PUDDLE! YOU'RE A FREAKIN' CELL PHONE!" Logan shouted, his face red as a tomato.

"Whoa man, I'm just kidding. Relax," X34 looked taken back from Logan's outburst. Logan was breathing heavily from anger. I put my hand on his arm lightly.

"Logan," I say softly, "X34 was just kidding, it's ok." Logan's breathing seemed to get lighter at my words and soon, his anger disappeared. When X34 figured that it was safe, it started laughing. Loudly, and I mean really loudly.

"What the hell is so funny!?" Logan growled, glaring daggers at the tiny cell phone.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that you were jealous of me! You were jealous of a cell phone! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" X34 laughed. Before Logan had the chance to do anything, I quickly turned of the cell. I knew it was rude, and I knew that I was probably going to be annoyed to death by X34 when I turned it on again, but I didn't want Logan to break it into pieces. 

"So where's the remote, Logan?" I asked, trying to sound like the cell phone was never even there.

"Here," he grunted, handing me the tiny remote. I took it from him and pressed the big red blue button on it. Immediately, the jet disappeared.

"Come on Logan, we can go to the hotel now," I said, walking towards the hotel. Logan nodded and soon, he followed after me. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
And once again, here's another end of a chapter! Hope you people liked it! And remember to REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See last chapter

Alright people, from the last reviews, I can see that you people are really confused about where this fic is going and when Logan and Ororo will get together. So here's to my reviewers:

White Wolverine: I know that the cell phone a.k.a X34, is really annoying, and that was the point. I wrote X34 to be annoying and it will say that way. Oh, and X34 was never meant to be funny, it was meant to annoy people around it. And I'm sorry about calling Logan ugly, but X34 is (and always will be) annoying. I mean, what else do you expect X34 to say. Anyway, it's just a machine, and it'll say anything to annoy people. Oh and to your question about if they are ever going to get together. They are, I promise. I don't want them to admit their feelings to each other yet, since Ororo had a bad experience with love before and Logan is, well, too tough to admit it. But no worries, they are going to get together! Anyway, thanks for reviewing. J   
  
bluemist418: thanks! I'm so glad you like the last chappie.   
  
Project Eve: THANKS! I love it when people like my writing, it makes me feel so happy! Hmm….where did I get the idea? Well I guess I got the idea when my cousin got a new cell. She was saying how it would be way better if it could talk. So I thought about it and thought that putting a talking, thinking, and ANNOYING cell phone in my fic would be cool. Oh, and for your review for chapter 6, the voice in Logan's head isn't Jean. It's his conscience. I mean, don't most people argue with that little voice in their head once and a while?  
  
Tigerstorm: Oh! I'm so glad you like X34, some people think that he's too annoying for his own good, but I'm glad that some of you like him. I know how you feel, I only got to finish this chappie so fast because it's the weekend. I hate school! So much homework! Well, I hope that you update soon because your fic are really good. 

Anyway, thanks for the reviews people! I can never get enough of those things. They're the best! I would love it if more people read my fic, so if you know anyone, please tell them about my fic. It would be so nice of you to do that for me! Anyway, here's the next chappie, hope you like it!

Chapter 8

Logan's Pov

I entered the brightly lit hotel behind Ororo, still angry about that stupid cell phone. I WASN'T JEALOUS OF THAT STUPID CELL PHONE! I WASN'T! I can't be jealous of it, can I? I sighed. I'm so confused. How could I be jealous of a cell phone? How can that be possible? I sat down on one of the big chairs in the den of the hotel as I watched Ororo walk towards Scott and Jean. As I looked at her, I felt my heart flutter. I know I've said this a million times before, but 'Ro is really beautiful. I've never felt this way towards anybody before, not even when I started liking Jean. How could I have been so blind? How could I have been chasing Jean all this time and not notice Ororo? Suddenly, Ororo laughed at something that Scott said. I felt a pang of jealousy. I glared at Scott as he continued to talk to Ororo. I really hated him. I wish that I could just--

"Logan?" A voice interrupted my thought. I looked up to see who the idiot was. Oh shit, it was Jean.

"Logan, I just came here to tell you that there are only two rooms, so two people would have to share one room," Jean said, laughing at the look on my face, "don't worry, there are two beds and you don't have to share with Scott. I know how much you despise him, so how about we share one room? And then Scott and Ororo can share one!"  
"No way!" I replied instantly. I didn't even want to think about Scott and Ororo sharing a room. 

"But Logan…." Jean started, but Ororo and Scott suddenly appeared. 

"Hey, so have you people decided who shares a room?" Scott asked cheerfully. 

"No, but you and Ororo are definitely NOT going to share a room together!" I replied calmly, even though it felt like a storm was raging inside of me. Scott opened his mouth to protest, but he stopped when Ororo laid a hand on his arm, shaking her head. Scott closed his mouth and smiled reassuringly at Ororo, patting her hand lightly with his. My fists clenched and I bit my lip to stop me from growling. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"How about me and Jean share a room and you and Scott share a room?" Ororo offered. WHAT!? Sharing a room would be HELL! I opened my mouth to say NEVER when that familiar little voice at the back of my head said something.  
"Now, I don't think that would be a good idea,"  
"OH NO! It's you again!" I said to my conscious, groaning.  
"Now Logan, you shouldn't be so rude to me, I am the one that helps you and I am the one that's always giving you such good ideas."  
"Oh, just shut the hell up!"  
"Oh fine then. Guess I can't help you…."

"NO WAIT!"  
"Oh, so you do need my help, eh?" my conscious laughed in my head.

"Oh shut up, that's what you're made for anyway, so give me some advice! Tell me why that won't be a good idea!"

"Do you REALLY want to know?"

"DAMMIT! YES I DO! NOW TELL ME!"

"Well, you should let do what Ororo's says, it's actually a really good idea."  
"WHAT!? How is her idea good!? I mean, she has good ideas most of the time, but this time, her idea is SO BAD! Me and Scott sharing a room!? That is the worst idea ever!!"  
"No it isn't because we all know that Scott would NEVER let you share a room with Ororo. So the next best thing is to share a room with Scott, so he won't have a chance of sharing a room with 'Ro!" I thought about that for a second. That was actually true. Even though sharing a room with Scott would be a pain in the back, it was better than Scott and Ororo sharing a room. 

"I knew you'd think my idea was good!" My conscience said happily, "so what do you have to say to me?"  
"Thanks," I sighed, "now go away, I need to tell them what a I decided."   
"Fine then!" Then my conscience went back to where it came from and stopped talking…for now anyway.

"Fine," I grumbled. Ororo smiled, happy that I agreed to her plan. For a moment, I felt that sharing a room with Scott would be worth it after all. Seeing Ororo happy was worth all of that. 

"Then come on, Logan, let's get to our room," Scott said calmly, but I could sense waves of disgust and anger coming from him. I guess that he was as upset as I was about sharing a room. I grunted and got up. We all walked into the nearest elevator and walked into it. When Ororo and I reached to press the close button, our arms brushed. A warm feeling crawled up to my stomach. It felt weird, but wonderful at the same time. 'Ro quickly move her hand away, a blush rising up her face. She avoided my eyes and looked at the floor. Beside us, I could sense anger from both Jean and Scott, but I didn't give a shit about them right now when I had such a beautiful goddess beside me. I was just about to say something to 'Ro when Jean suddenly wrapped her arms around my waist. 

"Logan, I just love you so much!" Jean said, dreamily, resting her face on my back. 

"What the fu--" I was cut off by a ping from the elevator. The doors opened and Ororo quickly walked out, Scott quickly following after her. I tried to walk out to follow, but Jean's arms were too tightly wrapped around me. 

"GET OFF ME, JEAN!" I growled.

"But Logan--"  
"DON'T BUT LOGAN ME, JEAN! IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF ME NOW, I'M AFRAID I'M GOING TO HAVE TO HURT YOU!" Hearing this, Jean let go. I walked quickly out of the elevator to see Ororo down the hall and opening a door to a room. She stepped in and disappeared from my view. Then I turned to Scott.

"Hey One-Eye! Pass me a key card!" I ordered roughly. Scott looked annoyed with the way I was speaking to him, but he reached into his pocket and threw me a key card anyway. 

"Now tell me what room," I grinned. I saw Scott's hands clenching, but he pointed one finger to the room across from the one Ororo's. I walked towards the room, pushing him out of my way. I saw Scott staring at me angrily, but I just slid the card into the slot and then opened the door. I turned on the light and saw two medium beds in the room. At the end of the room was a door leading to a bathroom, complete with a shower, tub, toilet and sink. I flung my bag onto the bed closest to the bed and headed for the bathroom. Behind me, I heard Scott come in, slamming the door shut behind me. I looked in the mirror and grinned. I was so sexy, no girl can ever resist me, especially the amazing weather goddess. Well, I hope so anyway. 'Ro seemed to be trying to ignore me these days, only stopping to say "hi, how are you" and that stuff. I seriously needed to talk to her. I walked out of the bathroom and headed for the door, but Scott was in the way.

"Get out of the way, bub," I growled.

"No," he replied sternly, "not until we talk."  
"Fine, let's talk then," I moved my bag out of the way and sat down on my bed, "so what do you want, eh?"  
"I want you to leave Ororo alone, she's mine," Scott said, staring at me.

"NO WAY, BUB!" I got up quickly to stand up. Even though I was a little shorter than Scott, that didn't mean that I could be menacing, "Why should I?"

"Because Ororo would NEVER like someone like you, Logan. You should give up now!"  
"What the hell do you think you're saying!? Are you 'Ro? Are you a bug in her head or something!? How the hell do you know 'Ro doesn't like me?! How do you know she isn't desperately in love with me?!" I roared, angrily. This kid didn't know what the hell he was talking about!  
"Logan, do you think Ororo would like a guy like you?! She deserves someone better. Someone elegant like her. Someone that can afford to buy her nice gifts and bring her to nice restaurants! Do you think you can give these things to her?!" Scott yelled back. I thought about his words. Even though I didn't like what Scott's saying, I had to admit that he was right. Could I afford to treat her like the goddess she was? Wait a minute… am I actually considering about leaving Ororo!? 

"I don't have to listen to this shit, I'm leaving." I pushed Scott out of the way and walked out of the room.

"THINK ABOUT WHAT I SAID LOGAN! DO YOU DESERVE HAVING SOMEONE LIKE ORORO!?" I heard Scott shouting this as I walked out of the room. I took a cigar out of my pocket and lit it. I ripped off a "no smoking" sign I saw on the wall. I really needed to have a smoke right now. 


	9. Chapter 9

HELLO PEOPLE AND WELCOME TO THE NINTH CHAPTER! I'M SO PROUD TO HAVE FINISHED THIS CHAPPIE SO QUICKLY! I NEED TO THANK MY PARENT, MY FRIENDS AND ALL THE LITTLE PEOPLE OUT THERE!

Well, that's enough of that. Sorry people, I just needed to get that out of my system. Oh and that stupid disclaimer! For those who like the disclaimer, here you go:

  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except for the characters I make up.

Now the notes to all my NICE KIND SMART ETC ETC ETC REVIEWRS:  
  
projecteve1: Oh well, I guess you're right, but Logan's conscience is suppose to be annoying too, I mean, won't it be funnier if it was? Anyway, I'm so glad you like my fic! I'm so HAPPY!!!  
  
Monica M.: OMG! You do!? I'm so happy! YAY YAY! YAHOOOOOO!!!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR MAKING MY DAY! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEXT CHAPPIE!!

Skylar bellmead: THANKS! Hope you like this next chapter.

White Wolverine: thanks! It's ok, I knew that you were probably mad about something when you sent me that review because you're usually so kind, smart and stuff! (flattery! Lolz!)

Cindy: thanks! 

Anyway, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER PEOPLE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!! 

Chapter 9  


Ororo's Pov  


I stepped out of the showers, rubbing a towel through my hair. The bad thing about such long hair is that it's so hard to dry. Near the large window, Jean was sleeping peacefully on her bed. She seemed to have taken an awkward position while sleeping. Her left foot was on the pillow and her right foot was hanging in the air. Her head was at the end of the bed, red hair sprawled all over the place and the blankets were in pile on the floor. 

I laughed quietly and went back into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later, I walked out again, wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt with a matching skirt that reached up to my knees. As I walked over to my bed to get my shoes, a loud noise met my ears. Startled, I turned to see Jean snoring loudly, her mouth handing open with drool trickling out of the side of her mouth. Apparently, Jean has a nasty habit of snoring and drooling. 

As I put on my white sandals, I chuckled softly at Jean. Even though she was so weird and we had completely different personalities, we've been best friends ever since I came to Xavier's school (A/N: that shows how nice Ororo is! Who else would be Jean's best friend!? With her being so bitchy all the time! No offence to Jean lovers out there, very sorry). I quickly scribbled a note to Jean and headed out the door to the lobby.

As I walked into the lobby, bright sunlight hit my eyes. I shielded my eyes from the sunlight and sat down at the nearest empty table. I was about to get up and get a cup of coffee when suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Good morning." I turned around to see Logan, holding a cup of steaming coffee in his hands. He was wearing a thin, white tank top with a pair of rather tight jeans. I quickly turned around. Don't think about it Ororo. Don't even THINK about his nice abs and muscles. DON'T THINK ABOUT IT, ORORO! But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't block out the image of him.

"Whatcha thinking about, darlin'?" Logan said, startling me. While I was thinking, Logan had slid into a seat at my table. 

"Here," he said, handing me the cup of coffee, he laughed as he saw my shocked expression, "I thought that you would want it first thing in the morning, and don't worry, I didn't drink from it." I smiled at his reassuring face, and took a small sip. I felt warmth through my whole body.

"You like it? It's my own creation," Logan said, grinning like a little kid on a Christmas morning.   


"Wow, it's so good. I feel like I've been sitting by a fire all day," I said, smiling, taking another sip.  


"I know, I made it just for you," he said softly. I looked up at him to see if he was grinning like he usually would when he flirted with me, but there wasn't a trace of a grin.

"Logan…I don't…I….well, thanks," I stammered nervously, staring into the cup of coffee. For a moment, both of us didn't say anything.  


"So we should go search for those kids now, right?" Logan said, breaking the silence.  


"Yah, I guess, but shouldn't we wait for Scott and Jean?" I replied, taking another large drink from the cup.

"They'll probably sleep until noon. We cant wait that long, we have to find those kids by Christmas remember? (A/N: I know that it's not Christmas right now in real life, but on the 1st chapter, it was set on the few days before Christmas, so I have to continue the setting. Anyway, for those who don't know, Christmas in this fic is going to be in 2 days)," Logan said, "anyway, don't you want to spend some alone time with me?" I laughed as Logan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I guess he was back to his old self.

"Well, I guess if we leave them a note, it'll be okay," I replied, drinking the rest of the coffee. Logan nodded and took a pen out of his pocket.

"Thanks," I said as he handed it to me. I quickly scribbled a note on a napkin and gave it to the women behind the counter, telling her to give it to Jean or Scott when they wake up.

"Okay, we can go now," I said as I picked up my purse. 

"Good, then let's go," Logan replied, heading out the door. I followed him and we walked over to the X-Car. It was dark blue and looked like an ordinary car, but actually, it had many different abilities. For one example, it could turn invisible and it had tons of weapons installed inside of it. We got into the car and drove out onto the road.

"So where are we headed, 'Ro?" Logan asked.   


"Um…from my information, those two kids, Amy and Tidus Thompson, were last seen near the beach," I replied, checking the computer attached in the car. Logan nodded and drove towards the beach.

~*~*~*~*~*A few minutes later~*~*~*~~*~*

I opened the car door and stepped out, the smell of salt water reaching my nose. I looked around; there were many people at the beach. Little kids were chasing after each other or building a sand castle, just to have it washed away by the water. I reached into my purse and pulled out the picture of Amy and Tidus Thompson. 

The girl had ice blue hair with cerulean tips, and her eyes were a beautiful shade of turquoise. Amy had three piercing, one the bottom of each ear, one at the top of the right ear and a belly button ring. The earrings were either blue or green. Amy was wearing an aqua tank top and blue pants with a green stripe going down one side. She wore shiny turquoise lip-gloss and eye shadow that matched her outfit.

The boy, Tidus Thompson, had really dark red colour that you can't buy from salons and dark royal blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that looked like they were 2 sizes too big and a black wife beater. He didn't have any piercing, unlike her sister, and while Amy was smiling in the picture, Tidus was wearing a grim and serious face. Anyone could tell that Tidus was the older one because he was taller than Amy and because of the look on his face. Tidus is 17 years old and Amy is a year younger than he is.

According to their file, they ran away from home when their parents found out about their mutant powers and began developing their powers by themselves. They both had very strong mutant powers. Tidus could change his appearance and regenerate body parts, and Amy could control any type of water. We had to find them before Magneto got to them. We don't even want to think about what kind of havoc Magneto could cause with those two kids in his hands. 

"So those are the squirts we need to look for?" Logan said, looking over my shoulder and at the picture.

"Yes, so where should we look first?"  


"Hm….maybe around the beach and stuff today, and we can search the shops by the beach tomorrow," Logan answered, scratching his head. I nodded. We walked down from the parking lot and onto the beach. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~an hour later~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where can those stupid kids be?" Logan grumbled. We had spent an hour, walking around the beach, trying to find those kids. Then we asked people around us if they've seen them. All of them said no.

"Yo lady!" Logan shouted to an old woman selling ice cream.

"Yes?" the lady answered with a Chinese accent.

"Have you seen these two kids before?" Logan asked, showing her the picture.

"You want ice cream?"  
"No, have you seen those kids before?"  
"What kind ice cream you want?"  
"I don't want ice cream! Have you seen these kids before?!" Logan said impatiently.

"You want ice cream?"

"HOLY SHIT! NO I DON'T WANT SOME GOD DAMN ICE CREAM! LADY, HAVE YOU OR HAVE YOU NOT SEEN THESE KIDS BEFORE!??!?!!?" Logan shouted in the poor old woman's face.

"Ice cream?" the old woman said, holding up a cone. Before Logan could start yelling again, I quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the woman. 

"Logan, she clearly doesn't understand English," I said.

"Oh…well that explains a lot," Logan said, then we watched the old woman try to sell ice cream to a couple of teens. She failed miserably and the teens just ended up laughing at her. "You want some ice cream?" Logan asked with a strange look on his face.  
"Uh…sure," I replied, confused. Logan flashed me a grin and jogged up to the woman again.

"Ice cream?" The woman asked, smiling holding up an ice cream cone. 

"Yah, two please," Logan said, holding up to fingers to show her.

"Yes, two ice creams is 3 dollar," the old woman said, he voice thick with a Chinese accent. Logan nodded and reached into his pocket for his wallet. 

"Here your ice cream," the old woman said, handing him two ice cream cones with strawberry ice cream.

"Thanks, here's your money," Logan replied, and as I took the cones, he handed her a 100 dollar bill. Before the old woman could protest, Logan grabbed my hand and we walked away. I chuckled as I licked my ice cream.

"What's so funny, darlin'?"

"I never thought that I would ever see the great Wolverine being so nice," I replied, laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just didn't have any change!" Logan lied, but his grinning face betrayed him.

"Whatever you say Logan," I licked my ice cream again, "anyway, I think that it was real sweet of you." Logan's grin widened even more. 

"You want to go back to the hotel?" I offered, as we finished our ice cream. Logan opened his mouth to say something when we spotted a crowd. 

"Let's see what they're looking at first, okay?" Logan replied, walking towards the crowd. We squeezed through all the people to see an old man in the centre. In front of him was a table, covered in clamshells. 

"Ladies and gentlemen! According to legend, when two people find two pearls inside one clam shell, then that means that they are meant to be together. In front of me are a bunch of clams I caught, have a try! Only 5 dollars a try!" Around us, people were mumbling to their friends to see if they should try.

"Hey! We'll try!" Logan suddenly shouted, waving a 5-dollar bill in his hand. 

"Good! Come on up, you two!" the old man shouted. before I could protest, Logan grabbed my arm and pulled me up to the centre of the crowd with him.

"Now pick any clam and I'll open it for you!" The old man told us when Logan handed him the 5-dollar bill. I looked at Logan and he smiled.

"You pick one, 'Ro."  
"Me? Why don't you pick one, Logan? You're the one that paid," I protested.

"But you're my lucky star, 'Ro," Logan said, giving me a small wink.

"Alright then," I answered. I looked at all the clams on the table, trying to decide which one to pick. There were small clams, large clams and medium clams. I bit my lip. Which one should I take? Then a glint caught my eye. There was medium sized clam near the end of the table. I don't know why, but instinct told me to pick that clam. So I reached over, picked it up and then handed it to the old man. 

"Now let's see if you got a pearl, or not!" the old man exclaimed. He took a screwdriver and started to pry it open. 

The shell popped open and….inside were 2 beautiful pearls!

"Congratulations! You two have picked a clam that held TWO pearls!" the old shouted loudly. The people around us clapped loudly and cheered. A blush raised up my cheeks. I looked up at Logan to see him smiling his slow smile and I felt a slow smile coming to my face too.

"Here are your pearls, Mister!" The old man said, handing Logan the two pearls that were inside the clam. They were shiny and beautiful, only as big as a marble.

"Wow, they're beautiful," I said as I picked up one of the pearls and looked at it.

We walked out of the crowd. Behind us, we could hear the old man announcing that there weren't any pearls in the next clam. 

"So, I guess we should back to the hotel," I said after a while.

"Yah, I guess," Logan replied, walking towards the car.

"Wait! Logan, here, I want you to have the pearl," I said, giving the pearl back to him. 

"But why…"  
"You paid for it and everything, so this pearl belongs to you, right?"  
"Yah, I guess…" Logan said, looking hurt that I didn't want to keep the pearl.

"Er…" I searched my brain for something to change the subject, "some people say that when two people find two pearls in a clam, that means that they're meant to be together." I blushed. I didn't mean to say that! Stupid, stupid thing to say! Logan grinned as he saw the blush rising up my cheeks

"I believe that."  
"You do?" I exclaimed, eyes widening.

"Yah, 'course. I mean we did get the clam and everything and…er…um….you want to go out and get something to eat?" Logan asked, smiling nervously, "I mean, you don't have to, but I thought that maybe you were hungry and---"  
"Sure," I blurted out.

"Really?!" Logan smile widened.

"Yes, I would love to," I answered, starting to grin too.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"It doesn't matter," I answered. We started to walk towards the car. For a while, both of us didn't say anything, too happy to speak, I guess. Then, when we were near the car, I felt Logan's hand slip into mine. I looked up at him and saw that he was smiling. I looked down at my feet and felt a smile rise up my face. I looked up at him and squeezed his hand. For some reason, I started to laugh, and soon, we were both laughing.

Jean's Pov.

I walked into the lobby and looked at the clock. HOLY SHIT! It was already 2:00 pm! I spotted Scott and sat down at his table. He was drinking a cup of coffee with a sour expression on his face.

"We sure slept late!" I said, taking a bite out of his bagel, "what's the matter? Coffee taste nasty or something?" Scott didn't reply and just handed me a napkin.

"What's this?" I looked down and read:  
  
Dear Jean and Scott,  
  
Logan and I are going out to search for the kids, we didn't want to wake you up, but we wanted to hurry up and find the kids. We'll be back later.

~Ororo

"WHAT!?" 

"Shut up, Jean," Scott said, as people turned around to look at me.

"HOW CAN I!? ORORO AND LOGAN ARE ALONE RIGHT NOW! WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY'RE DOING! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!??!?" I shouted, getting up, anger cursing through my body.

"Sit down Jean," Scott ordered. Something in his face told me that he had a plan.

"Don't worry Jean, we'll get what we want. I've got a plan."  
"You do?! Tell me!"  
"Alright," Scott said, grinning evilly. And as he told me his plan, I started to grin too.

"That's brilliant!"  
"I know, but remember, we'll start the plan after we find those kids."  
"I can't wait," I smiled, taking another bite of the bagel. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And here comes the end of another chappie! I'M SO EVIL! I bet you want to know what the EVIL plan is, but I'm not telling you! HAHAHAHAHAHA! You want know what happens in the next chappie?! Well REVIEW! And hurry up! Oh, here's this great fic my friend, Otaku Sae wrote! Read her story, What's my age again! It's really funny! Here's the summery:  
  
Summary: AU: Sarai Evi Trix, 16 year old from Ontario, Canada. With her naïve way of seeing things and childish beliefs, high school life with hot guys, ditzy cheerleaders, and boy-crazy girls will prove to be a challenge. Most of the beyblade characters/ each other or OC

READ IT! IT'S REALLY GOOD!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Do we HAVE to do these things? They're so depressing! From now on, if you people want to see a disclaimer, look at the previous chapters. Thanks.

Now to my reviewers:  
  
Otaku Sae: Guess who I based Aqua Marine on, Moni, *wink wink* read and you'll find out! And I love your fic, update soon!

Projecteve1: thanks! Glad you liked it! ^_^

Monica M.: thanks! I'm so glad you think it's a good idea!

Meadowsweet1363: thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chappie! I LOVE rolo! I so agree with, Ororo and Logan are such a sweet couple! J 

Lightning Wolf1:thanks! don't worry, you're not the only one that spends lots of time on ff.net! 

Bluemist418: Hm…I'm still deciding if the plan should work or not. I don't know if this fic should have a happy ending or a sad ending…I'M JOKING! don't worry, Ororo and Logan will end up together in the end in a happy ending!

Emerald: THANKS! ^_^

Cindy: YAY! YOU LIKE IT! YOU REALLY LIKE IT!

Skylar Bellmad: REALLY!? THANKS! J 

Michelle Lane: Your welcome! And thanks for reviewing!

AND NOW…..CHAPTER 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Chapter 10

Logan's Pov.

I got up in the morning, feeling happy and content. The first thing I thought of as I tossed the covers out of the way was Ororo. We had such a nice time together yesterday, laughing and talking over our lunch. Then we played around on the beach until it was dark. When we returned to the hotel, I could see that Jean and Scott were pissed off, but so what!? I didn't and never will care about them. I got of bed, trying to decide where to bring 'Ro today, and walked into the washroom. Inside, Scott was gelling his hair and doing all that stupid stuff he does every morning.

"Get out, One-Eye," I ordered gruffly, hoping to get down to the lobby early so I could make some of that good coffee 'Ro likes so much before she came down. 

"No."  
"What do you mean no!?"

"I'm not going to leave until I want to," Scott answered, continuing to gel his hair.

"Listen bub, either you get out willingly or I make you get out!" I growled menacingly. 

"Do you or do you not understand the words coming out of my mouth, Logan? I'm staying here until I'm finished. Now do you understand or do I need to write it out for you?" Scott smirked. 

"Fine, who cares anyway? I don't need to do all that crappy stuff you have to do anyway. Only women have to do that stuff every morning anyway. Oh! No wonder you have to do that stuff, Scotty boy. You're a girl! Well I'm sorry for interrupting you, Scotty, but I'm leaving now," I shot back, and with a smirk, I opened the door and walked out. 

I walked into the lobby and looked around, trying to find the amazing weather goddess. I sniffed and found out that 'Ro wasn't here yet. Good! Now I have time to make some coffee for her! I headed for the coffee machine, ignoring Jean's attempt to get my attention. A few minutes later, I finished making the wonderful cup of coffee for 'Ro and set it down on a table. I sat down and waited for 'Ro to get down.

"Hi Logan! Did you make that for me!?" Jean exclaimed, sliding quickly into the seat at my table. Before I could even reply, Jean had taken a large sip of the cup of coffee!

"YUM! That's good! Did you make it just for me!? WOW!! Thanks sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo MUCH!!" 

Jean shouted so loudly that the entire room could hear. I was about shout at Jean for drinking the coffee, but Jean suddenly jumped into my lap and hugged me tightly. From the corner of my eye, I could see a flash of white. ORORO! 

"GET THE F*UK OF ME!" I shouted, pushing Jean roughly onto the floor. Jean screamed in pain as her butt hit the floor. I was about to go up to Ororo and talk to her when suddenly I smelled another scent near her. I pushed Jean out of the way, and tried to get to 'Ro as fast as possible, but it was too late. 'Ro had already sat down with Scott and they were chatting about something. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! I turned around to glare at Jean to find that she had gotten up and was drinking the rest of the coffee! This bitch had ruined my chance of having a beautiful breakfast with 'Ro and she didn't even feel sorry about it! 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" I bellowed, grabbing the coffee cup out of her hands. 

"Uh…drinking coffee?" Jean answered weakly. I was about to swear at her when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see the lovely weather goddess behind me.

"Ororo, I--"  
"I think that we should start searching for Amy and Tidus now, Logan," she said, not meeting my eye.

" 'Ro, I--" I started.

"Let's go," Scott interrupted. 'Ro moved her hand away from my shoulder and followed Scott as he headed for the car, avoiding my gaze all the way. Grumbling, I followed after them, and Jean followed after me, rubbing her butt all the way. 

~*~*~*~*~At the beach parking lot~*~*~*~*~*~

We got out of the X-car and stepped onto the parking lot's gravel ground. Kids and adults were playing on the beach. I smiled as I saw the old man with the clams and the old woman selling ice cream. I remembered all the fun 'Ro and I had yesterday. I remembered how it soft 'Ro's hand was when I first held it. 

"HELLO!? LOGAN!? YOU THERE!?" Jean shouted in my ear. I jumped, my ears ringing. 

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I shouted, "I HAVE ACUTE HEARING, YOU KNOW! DO YOU WANT ME TO GO DEAF OR SOMETHING!? HOLY SHIT!"  
"I'm…I'm s…s…sorry, Logan," Jean trembled, "I di…didn't mean to." I was about to yell at her some more when I heard 'Ro's voice.

"We should be looking for the kids now, we do want to go back to the mansion before Christmas, right?"

"Yah, let's search for them then," I grumbled. 

"Good," Ororo smiled, rubbing the lightning shaped necklace on her neck. Then an idea hit me! I knew what I could give to Ororo for Christmas! I'M SO BRILLIANT! But how was I supposed to get it for her with them all around? Then another idea hit me! Once again, a brilliant idea!

"Wow, two ideas in a day! I'm so proud!" my conscience said mockingly. 

"Shut up!" I snapped at my conscience.

"Fine," it said, and then it disappeared again.

"Stupid annoying conscious," I mumbled.

"What did you say, Logan?" Jean asked, stepping even nearer to me.

"I just said that I got an idea to find those kids faster," I said loudly, stepping away from Jean. That girl gave me the creeps. 

"Oh really? I never thought that I would hear all those words together coming from your mouth, Logan," Scott chuckled. Ororo looked as Scott and shook her head, telling him not to start any trouble. Scott smiled at her, and nodded, showing her that he understood. I ignored the blazing anger that suddenly cursed through my body. 

"Well, why don't we split up into a group of one and look for the kids by ourselves," I said as calmly as I could.

"What a great idea," Scott mumbled.

"Oh shut up Scotty." Everybody laughed as they heard the nickname I gave Scott, including Ororo. Scott glared at me, but didn't say anything.

"So what do you think of my idea….Scotty?" Jean laughed again, but Ororo only smiled.

"It's a good idea," Scott replied, still glaring at me, "so how about Ororo and I--"  
"NO WAY! I mean…er… that we should all split up like this. Jean and Ororo search this way (he pointed in one direction), Scotty look this way (point in another direction) and I'll search this way (point in another direction)," I cut in, "so that we could cover more ground. We can meet back here in 3 hours for lunch and then we can search some more."

"Fine then," Scott grumbled, "let's go then." We all walked off in our directions. I smiled as I thought about how brilliant my idea is and went to go get it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*6:00 PM~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N: hahahahaha! I'm so evil! You didn't think that I would tell you Logan's plan, did you? 

Well I guess you'll just have to find out! BWHAHAHAHAHA!)

I jogged happily back to the place where we were suppose to meet. Sure, I missed lunch, but it was worth it! I clutched the box in my pocket and grinned. As I jogged up to the meeting place, I saw Scott, Jean and Ororo standing there, waiting for me. 

"Where were you Logan!? We waited for 2hours!!" Scott demanded, looking really pissed off.

"We were all very worried about you," 'Ro said softly, her eyes filled with concern and relief. I grinned. SHE WAS WORRIED ABOUT ME! YAY! 

"LOGAN! YOU'RE BACK! YAY!" Jean shouted, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. From over Jean's shoulder, I could see Ororo looking away, biting her lip. Sadness and pain was sketched all over her face. Quickly, I pushed Jean off me and made my way to Ororo.

"I'm sorry I made you worried, 'Ro," I said softly to her, giving her a warm smile. 'Ro looked up at me and returned a small smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. 

"So did you find those kids, Logan?" Scott interrupted, trying to draw my attention away from 'Ro. Fat chance, bub.

"So you want to go out for dinner again, darlin'?" I said, ignoring Scott. Ororo opened her mouth to say something, but once again, Scott interrupted.

"LOGAN! I asked you a question!" Scott snapped, moving to stand between me and 'Ro.

"NO! Happy now, SCOTTY!?" I replied, emphasising the word 'Scotty.' 

"We'll NEVER find those kids! If we don't start to fly back to the mansion by tomorrow, then we won't make it in time for Christmas! (A/N: its Christmas is tomorrow in this fic) Jean whined, "WE HAVE TO GET BACK NOW!!"

"But we have to find those kids first. We have to find them before Magneto finds them!" Ororo protested. 

"BUT WE HAVE TO MAKE IT FOR CHRISTMAS! WE JUST HAVE TO! WE SEARCHED THIS WHOLE BEACH ANYWAY! WE'LL NEVER FIND THEM ANYWAY! I MEAN, IT'S NOT AS IF THEY'RE GOING TO DROP OUT OF THE SKY!" Jean shouted back. Before 'Ro could protest, we heard a sound from the sky. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Two people suddenly dropped from the sky, both screaming their head off.

"Oh my gosh!" Ororo gasped. She raised up her hands and the two people stopped falling so fast. They slowly drifted to the ground, thanks to the amazing weather goddess , of course.

"Whoa! That was sooooooo hype! Come on, Tidus! Let's do that again!" The girl exclaimed, jumping up and down, tugging on the boy's sleeve. 

"No way, Amy," he replied, yanking his sleeve away from the hyper girl.

"It's AQUA, not Amy, Tidus!" The girl protested. Amy and Tidus? Why did these two teenagers seem so familiar? Wait a minute…..

"Are you two Tidus and Amy Thompson!?" Ororo cried, running up to the two kids.

"He's Tidus Thompson, but I'm NOT Amy Thompson. My name's Aqua Marine," the girl replied, "oh and by the way, I LOVE YOUR HAIR! Where did you get it done!?"  
"Um…I was born with this hair," Ororo replied, puzzled.

"COOL! Same here!" The girl exclaimed, twirling a lock of her ice blue hair with cerulean tips, "I mean, it's not white like yours and not as long, but it's natural too! Everybody thinks that I got it dyed, but I didn't!"

"Amy, we shouldn't be talking to these people. We don't even know them, let's go," the boy mumbled, grabbing her arm.

"For the hundredth time, Tidus! It's Aqua! And FYI (for those who don't know what it stands for, For Your Information), I think that these people are rather nice!" Aqua said, sticking her tongue at him. 

"Excuse me, but if you two are Amy and Tidus Thompson ("AQUA!"), we would like to talk to you about some things," Scott said, stepping up to them.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tidus demanded, stepping in front of his sister. I grinned, I like this kid. He got spunk…like me! 

"My name's Ororo, and that's Scott, that's Jean and that's Logan," Ororo explained, smiling warmly at them, "we're from Xavier's School for the Gifted and--"  
"We don't care! Just leave us alone!" Tidus shouted, "Come on, Amy, let's go!"  
"I don't want to go and it's AQUA!"

"Come on! Let's go, we don't know what these freaks want with us," Tidus whispered, but I could hear him. 

"Watch your mouth, kid," I growled. His dark, royal blue eyes met mine and he glared at me.

"Why should I?!" The dark red haired boy protested.

"Look, I know that you're scared, but we just want to talk," 'Ro said kindly, "we aren't going to hurt you. Just listen to what we have to say and if you want to join us, you can. But if you don't want to, we won't force you."

"Come on Tidus! Let's just listen to them," Aqua begged, "they haven't attacked us yet, right? Please!" Tidus looked down at her younger sister and nodded.

"Fine, but we're not promising anything." Ororo smiled and Scott started to explain about the school. 

"WOW! A school just for mutants? That is so HYPE!" Aqua exclaimed, jumping up and down again, "can we go, Tidus? PLEASE?" Aqua gave him the hugest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen with her turquoise eyes. He looked at Aqua for a while, then looked back up at Scott.

"Fine, but if we're not happy about this school of yours, we're leaving," Tidus said, after thinking for a while. 

"Fine, now can we FINALLY GO!?" Jean whined again.

"THIS IS SO COOL! Wow! Are we going to really ride a REAL jet?!" Aqua asked, walking beside Ororo as we headed for the jet.

"Yes, we call it the X-Jet or the Blackbird," 'Ro explained. We stopped as we reached where we parked the jet.

"Where is it?" Aqua asked, looking around. 

"Yah, where is it? Don't tell me that we have to walk back to your mansion or something," Tidus grumbled. I frowned, this kid has spunk, but he's so rude.

"You're staring right at it, stupid," Jean smirked. 

"Don't call my brother stupid, stupid!" Aqua snapped.

"How dare you call me stupid! I'm one of your teachers, you know!" Jean snapped back.

"So what?! I don't HAVE to take your classes, do I?" Aqua turned to Ororo, " I don't have to right, Ororo?" 

"Well, no, you can pick your classes," 'Ro replied truthfully.

"HA! Too bad for you, JEAN!!" Aqua shouted triumphantly. 

"That's MISS. GREY to you, AMY!" Jean scowled. Aqua stuck out her tongue at Jean. I grinned. Oh I liked this girl! She has spunk just like her brother, minus the rudeness. Scott got out the remote and pressed the button. 

"WHOA! That's so cool!" Aqua exclaimed in wonder as the X-Jet suddenly appeared in front of our eyes. Even Tidus gasped in surprise. 

"Come on, let's hurry up and get back to the mansion," Jean grumbled. We all entered the jet and started to fly home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And here's the end to this chappie, hope you people liked it! Remember to review and I need an idea on what Ororo should give Logan for Christmas! If you have any ideas, tell me in your reviews! Oh, and remember to read Otaku Sae' fic, it's really funny! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: go look at the last chappie.

I updated as soon as I could! This chappie is kind of short because I wanted to update as soon as possible but I hope that you people like it! Now here's to all my wonderful reviewers:

Project eve1: thanks! I'm glad you like Aqua! J 

Lightning Wolf1: Really?! I only update so fast because of you and all the other reviewers out there! You people inspire me and make me want to update ASAP! Anyway, here's another fast update!

Bluemist418: You're welcome and thanks for the ideas…but I asked what Ororo should give Logan, not what Logan should give Ororo. But thanks for the idea anyway! 

Monica: thanks! ^_^

Emerald: Well, this chappie answers your question! And thanks!!

Tigerstorm: thanks, it helps a lot, but I was asking for what Ororo should give Logan. Thanks anyway though, I needed to think of something to give Ororo anyway! Thanks!

Cindy: I know, eh! I love it when Jean gets dissed! J 

White Wolverine: Whoa! That's a long review! One of my longest, besides Otaku Sae's. I'm so happy that you liked them, *sniff sniff* I'm so happy that I think that I'm going to cry. LOL. Thanks for the ideas, and I'm sure that Logan would like a picture of Ororo naked! LOL. But I don't think that Ororo would actually give him one. Your other ideas are good though….hm….anyway, while I think, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! And one more thing….I LOVE SUGER TOO!!

Blue Lady Bug: thanks! I hope that you like this chappie and continue reading my fic!

And now……..CHAPTER 11!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 11

Ororo's Pov.

"WOW! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Aqua shouted as we entered the school. She jumped up and down and twirled around. I smiled as I saw how happy Aqua was. This girl was just so full of energy and so joyful! If only I could be like her, but….I looked at Logan out of the corner of my eye. Once again I felt the flutter in my stomach, but this time, it was mixed with sadness. When I saw Jean hugging Logan yesterday, I felt pain beyond anything I've ever experienced. It hurt even more than when Forge left me. It was like my heart was being ripped into tiny pieces. It took everything I got to stop myself from crying and causing a disastrous storm. Could I really trust Logan? Maybe I'm just a substitute for Jean. Maybe I'm just some tool to get Jean jealous. I quickly sat down and cradled my head in my hands. I had a major headache.

"Ororo? Are you okay?" Aqua asked, bending down to look into my eyes. 

"Yes, of course. I'm just tired," I replied, giving her the best smile I could muster.

"Aqua and Tidus, you should meet the Professor now," Scott said, giving me a worried look. 

"Ok! Come on, Tidus, let's go!" Aqua exclaimed, grinning with happiness again. 

"Whatever," Tidus grumbled, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

"Oh cheer up, Tidus!" Aqua said, ruffling his dark red hair.

"Hey!" Tidus protested, but she was already jumping up the steps, following Scott to the Professor's room. Shaking his head, Tidus followed after them. 

"I need to get ready for Christmas Eve!" Jean exclaimed, jumping up the stairs. Logan looked like he was about to talk to me, but Jean suddenly grabbed his arm and tugged him up the stairs with her. 

I frowned as the headache got worse. There were so many questions and doubts circling my brain. Did Logan really love me or I am just a replacement for Jean? Can I really trust him? Am I just something to make Jean jealous? Did I REALLY love Logan? I ran a hand through my hair and leaned back on the chair. I tried to clear my mine, but all these questions and doubts just won't go away. Maybe taking a bath would help. I got up and headed into my room.

~*~*~*~*~ After a long bath~*~*~*~*~

I stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a white robe. I was rubbing a towel through my hair when I heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in, Ororo? It's Aqua!"

"Yes, of course," I replied. Aqua opened the door and walked into my room.

"WOW! Your room is SOOOOOO BIG and SOOOOOO COOL!" Aqua exclaimed, jumping onto my bed, smiling. I chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Aqua asked, grabbing my arm and tugging down onto the bed.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that I've never met a girl that is so happy all the time like you," I replied, as I sat down beside her. Aqua lied down on her stomach, her hands holding up her head.

"Yup! That's me! Happy, happy me!" Aqua smiled up at me, her turquoise eyes twinkling. I laughed as Aqua got up and started jumping up and down again.

"So, I just wanted to ask you a question. Remember when we first met you? Why were you falling out of the sky?" I asked. 

"Professor Xavier asked us the same thing, but we're not really sure. All we remember is lying down to sleep in the hotel room we sneaked into. Then when we woke up, we found ourselves on the jumbo helicopter. Tidus got all worried and stuff, then we saw these people. One of them had this nasty tongue and he was talking to this guy with a funky helmet. And this other guy had all this hair which was really pretty, but if only it wasn't so messy and oily. Anyway, they were talking about bringing us somewhere and Tidus told me to jump off the helicopter. I was like no way, but he told me that if we didn't jump off, we might die or something. At first I didn't know how he knew that, but then I saw this other guy all tied up and bloody. So we jumped off and it was so COOL! I was scared too because we were falling so fast, but then you did some cool thing with the wind and we stopped falling," Aqua explained.

"Well, it's a good thing you two jumped off because those people were Magneto, Toad and Sabretooth," I told her, grabbing a brush and starting to get rid of those dumb knots.

"Yah, I know, the Professor told us all about it," Aqua said thoughtfully, then a grin spread through her face again, "Hey! Today's Christmas Eve, right!? That means that you're probably going to have to find something to wear and stuff, right!?"

"Well, I--"

"I can help you! It would be so much FUN! Then you can help me and we'll both look great, right!?" Aqua said, looking like she thought of the most brilliant thing on earth, "so can I help you do your hair and stuff? Please?!" 

"Well I don't know…." I started, but Aqua gave me the cutest and biggest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen. 

"Please, please, please, Ororo, it would be so much fun," Aqua begged, her eyes getting rounder and cuter every second. How does she do that?! 

"Oh, fine…."

"YAY!" Aqua shouted, jumping up and down, "YAHOOOO!!! COME ON! LET'S GO! We have to buy new clothes, makeup, shoes and….oh! I almost forgot! I still haven't gotten presents for you people! We can do that while we shop too! It'll be so much FUN!" I laughed as Aqua squealed with joy as she thought of all the fun we were going to have. Hm….this might actually go well, I still needed to buy some present for some people…including Logan.

"Come on Ororo! Let's go!" Aqua shouted, tugging onto my arm.

"Wait! I need to change first," I exclaimed.

"Oh. Well, hurry up! I'll wait outside for you!" Aqua jumped out of my room and closed the door. I smiled as I took some clothes out to change into. Today's going to be a long day.

Logan's Pov

~*~*~*~*~7:00 PM~*~*~*~*

I sat down on the couch, hands in my jacket pocket. Inside, was 'Ro's present, all wrapped up, with Rouge's help, of course. I don't know how I would have managed to get it wrapped up if Rouge didn't come into my room to give me my present. I took out the present and looked at it. It was wrapped in sky blue wrapping paper with a dark blue bow on top. 

"Hey Logan!" I quickly stuffed the present in my pocket and looked up to see Rouge.

"Hi," I said shortly, trying to get up.

"Don't you even think about walking away, Logan! Pass me my present!" Rouge demanded, "I gave you yours."

I racked my mind to think of a quick excuse. I didn't wrap it yet? Nah, she'll probably say that it didn't matter if it was wrapped or not.

"Don't tell me you forgot, Logan!" Rouge said, starting to get angry.

"No, of course not," I lied quickly, "Um…it's just that I didn't know what to get you, so I decided to give you some money instead."

"Ok, then where's the money?" Rouge said, her eyebrows narrowing.

"Uh…here," I reached into my jean pocket and took out my wallet. Looking in it quickly, I saw that I had a 100-dollar bill, and a 5-dollar bill. Shit! I couldn't give her the five-dollar bill because that would be too little, so that means that….

"Here," I said weakly as I handed her the 100 dollar bill.

"Wow! Thanks, Logan!" Rouge exclaimed. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and then jumped over to her other friends, waving the bill in her hand. I groaned. I just lost $100 because I forgot to get someone a gift. Good thing I managed to get a box of chocolate to everyone else. 

Suddenly, I smelled a familiar scent of rain, sandalwood and nature. I looked up quickly to see 'Ro and Aqua walking into the room. My eyes widened as I saw her. She was wearing glittery, tight red halter-top that revealed her bare arms, shoulder and most of her back. Her beautiful white hair was tied up and she was wearing a short, red skirt that revealed her long legs. On her feet were a pair of red high heels, making her even taller than she already was.

"Whoa," I whispered, staring at her and I knew I wasn't the only one. As soon as she entered the room, almost all of the men and boys started to stare at her. Suddenly, from the corner of the room came a loud whistle. 

"Lookin' good, Ororo," a new teacher named James shouted, whistling again. 'Ro blushed and muttered a thanks that only I could hear. Then other people started to whistle too, causing Ororo to blush even more. I gave them all a stop-this-or-you-will-lose-something glare which made most of them stop. 

I was about to go up to Ororo and give her the present when Jean suddenly jumped right into me.

"LOGAN!" Jean shouted happily, grabbing me in a hug.

"Let go, Jean!" I said, pushing her off me.

"But don't you have a present for me, Logan?" Jean asked hopefully. 

"No, not get the f*uk out of my way," I growled, trying to make my way to Ororo again.

"Oh well, you probably forgot, but it doesn't matter! Here," she said, handing me a big gift bag, "this is for you!"

"Whatever, now get out of my way," I said as I grabbed the bag and tossed it somewhere. Before Jean could say anything, I walked past her, looking for Ororo. I snarled as I saw her dancing with that James guy. And I wasn't the only one. Behind me, Scott was glaring at James too, but he didn't make any move to go interrupt them. I walked quickly towards the dancing floor, pushing people out of the way. Well if he didn't, I was. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that's the end of the chappie! I hope that you liked it! And remember to REVIEW AND TO READ MY FRIEND, OTAKU SAE'S FIC!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Look at the last chappies.

I've finished a chappie! Yay! I'm so proud of myself! I know that this chappie is kinda short, but that's only because I wanted to update ASAP. I just could wait to post this chappie. That and I was too lazy to add more. Heh heh. Anyway, just before the chappie, here's to all my wonderful reviewers:

Cindy: Actually, I only thought of red because of the Christmas theme in the fic. Did you REALLY love the chappie or are you just saying that!? I sure hope that you REALLY love the chappie. Anyway, I hope you like this chappie!

Bluemist418: thanks!! YAY! I'M SO HAPPY!

Monica: Thanks and you'll find out what Logan got Ororo in this chappie! I hope you like it!

Uki: even though your review was for chapter 7, I decided to answer you here anyway! You like X34? Do you think that I should put him--I mean it---in another chappie?

Projecteve1: THANKS! How much sugar does Aqua eat a day? Hm…A LOT! AT LEAST 10 CANDIES A DAY! Why do you think she's so hyper!? Lolz

While Wolverine: I know that the last chappie was short, but it's only because I wanted to update ASAP. Anyway, this chappie is kinda short too, but I hope that you like it! J you're one of my best reviewers, you know. (here's a lesson in life: flattery always gets a reader to review more! Lolz. Oh no! I told you my secret! You'll still review right? RIGHT!?)

And presenting……… 

Chapter 12

Ororo's Pov

I blushed as I heard James whistle and say those words. I nudged Aqua and muttered, "I told you that wearing this was a bad idea."

"What do you mean, 'Ro? Look! all the guys are staring at you! They love it!" Aqua protested, grinning. 

"But I don't," I muttered, but she was already jumping onto the dance floor. Rubbing my bare arms, I sat down on a chair, watching Aqua dance her feet off. I could sense Logan's stare, but I was determined not to look back. Suddenly, a slow song was put on. 

"May I have this dance, beautiful?" A voice asked. I looked up to see James grinning down at me. Why not? I nodded and got up. We walked onto the crowded dance floor.

James put one hand on my waist, and one on my back. Uncertainly, I wrapped my arms around his neck. We danced for a while.

"So, 'Ro, you like someone?" James asked as we danced. I looked up into his clear green eyes. 

"Don't worry, Ororo, I didn't read your mind," James laughed, "I didn't have to. I could tell by the way you're dancing with me. So who is it?" I was about to tell him to mind his own business when a gruff voice interrupted me.

"Can I cut in?" We both turned around to see Logan, dressed in black jeans and a white t-shirt. Even though he was talking to James, Logan was staring at me. I looked away, feeling a blush rise up my face. James looked from me to Logan, and grinned. 

"Sure, no problem," James replied, letting go of me. James gave me a quick wink and then walked off the dance floor. 

"So can I have this dance, 'Ro?" Logan asked. I nodded. As I felt his hand touch my bare back, I shivered. I hope that he didn't feel that! I wrapped my arms, slowly, around his neck and we started to sway to the slow music. Neither of said a word as we danced. My heart was racing. Should I lean in closer? I could just imagine my head resting on his muscles and….STOP IT ORORO! Stop thinking about that! It was so tempting, but before I could lean closer, the music was over and was replaced with a fast song. I could just KILL whoever the DJ is. Probably Bobby. I wonder what mark he'll get on his history project.…I grinned as I thought about it.

"Uh…'Ro, um…can I talk to you, over there?" Logan asked, releasing me from his embrace. I instantly felt cold as his warmth left me. He pointed to an empty corner in the room.

"Alright," I answered. We walked over to the corner and stood face to face. Logan reached into his pocket, and took out a small box..

"Um…uh…I got something for you, 'Ro," Logan said, looking very nervous, handing me the wrapped box. 

"Uh…thanks," I said, taking the box, feeling very guilty. The truth was, I didn't get anything for Logan. Aqua and I spent all our time shopping for clothes and make up at the mall. I didn't have any time to buy anything for him.

"Go ahead, open it," Logan urged. I carefully took of the bow and started to take off the wrapping paper.

"No need to be careful, 'Ro," Logan grinned, "just rip the wrapping paper off." I laughed and ripped of all the blue wrapping paper. Inside was a black velvet box. I opened the lid and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. The necklace was a small cloud made out of crystal, with tiny silver lightning bolts dangling from it. I gasped again as I recognized the beautiful pearl from the beach dangling from the crystal cloud too. I didn't know what to say, it was so beautiful.

"Thanks," I managed to choke out as I stared at the necklace. 

"You want me to put it on for you?" Logan asked. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Logan took the necklace out of the velvet box and I turned around so he could put it on. Logan slipped the necklace around my neck and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. 

"There," Logan said, turning me around so he could see what it looked like, "it looks beautiful on you, just like I thought I would. Look, I got one too," Logan said, taking out a necklace on his neck from under his t-shirt. It was made out of crystal too, but it had a wolf on it instead of a cloud. The other pearl from the clamshell was dangling from the miniature wolf.

"I…I don't know what to say. They're beautiful," I said, looking into his eyes. 

"Then don't say anything," he said softly, raising a hand to rub my cheek, "I just want you to know that you mean a whole lot to me and…I want to be more than friends…will you be my girlfriend?" I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't know what to say. Then, surprising both Logan and myself, I suddenly wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. At first, Logan was surprised but he slowly returned the kiss. His hands snaked around my waist, bring me closer. I poured all the feelings I felt for Logan into the kiss. The kiss was long and passionate. We finally released each other to breath. 

"So does that mean yes?" Logan asked, grinning as he pressed his forehead against mine. 

"Guess," I replied before kissing him again.

Third Person's Pov 

"Awwww! Isn't that sweet!?" Aqua said, jumping onto the couch after dancing for a few minutes.

"What's sweet?" Rouge asked, sitting down beside her.

"That," Aqua replied, pointing toward the corner where Ororo and Logan were kissing. 

"I knew it! Logan's been acting all weird lately! It's must be because of Miss. Munroe!" Rouge said, smiling. 

"Hey people," Kitty said as she sat down on the armrest with three cans of coke in her arms, "so what are we talking about?"

"Ororo and Logan! Don't you think they make a fab couple?!" Aqua asked, opening a can of coke that Kitty gave her.

"Yah! They look sooooooo cute together!" Kitty said, handing Rouge a can of coke. 

"NO THEY DON'T!" Someone shouted. They turned around to see Jean marching up to them, anger written all over her face.

"What do you mean they don't?!" Aqua demanded, getting up.

"I mean that Ororo and Logan aren't a good couple!" Jean shouted.

"Well that shows what YOU know!" Aqua said, then she grinned, "No wait. Don't you have a thing for Logan? Oh I see, I get it now."

"What do you get!?" Jean shouted, her face turning red.

"I get why you think Ororo and Logan don't make a good couple. It's because you're JEALOUS!" Aqua said triumphantly. 

"WHY YOU LITTLE PEST! THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Jean shouted, spit flying from her mouth. Her face was so red that it almost matched her hair.

"Oh my, little Jeannie is getting all pissed off now…well I guess that you need to cool down." Aqua pointed a finger at the punch bowl. Suddenly, the punch shot out from the bowl and landed on Jean.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! MY NEW DRESS!!!!!!!" Jean screeched, she ran out of the room, tropical punch all over her. Once Jean was out of the room, everyone started to laugh. 

"You are GOOD!" Rouge said to Aqua, giving her a high five as they laughed. Aqua was laughing too hard to answer. She was rolling on the floor, clutching her stomach as she laughed.

"Good one, kiddo," a gruff voice said from behind them. They stopped laughing long enough to see Logan and Ororo, hand in hand, walking towards them.

"Thanks," Aqua replied when their laughter finally died down.

"So when are you two going to tell everyone about you two getting together?" Rouge asked. Hearing this, Ororo's face got red. 

"Don't be embarrassed, Miss. Munroe!" Kitty laughed.

"Hey! That's a good idea!" Logan grinned.

"What?!" Ororo exclaimed, looking shocked. 

"Don't you think that we should tell them?" Logan asked, squeezing her hand.

"Well…I guess…."

"HEY PEOPLE!" Logan shouted, but nobody paid any attention. They just kept on dancing. 

"Let me do it," 'Ro said, smiling at Logan. Logan grinned and nodded. Ororo's eyes started to mist with white. Small, white clouds started to cover the ceiling, snow drifting slowly from them. The people on the dance floor stopped dancing, staring at the clouds in awe. 

"Whoa! This is so cool Ororo!" Aqua shouted, opening her mouth so the snowflakes drifted into her mouth, "why didn't you do this before!?" Ororo's eyes smiled as her eyes turned back to their normal colour.

"Hey people! Over here!" Logan shouted. Everyone turned around and stared at Logan and Ororo.

"I have something to say! Ororo and I….are going out!" Everybody cheered and some people whistled. Ororo turned red and looked down at the floor, smiling. James walked up to them.

"Congratulations, Ororo," James said, kissing her hand.

"Thanks," Ororo answered, withdrawing her hands quickly.

"Back off, bub. She's mine," Logan growled, standing between Ororo and James.

"Don't worry, Logan. I would never take another man's girl," James laughed, "but if you two break up, you better watch out."

"Whatever," Logan said, rolling his eyes. 

Ororo laughed. Her heart filled with joy as Logan grinned at her. Her hand reached for the beautifully made necklace on her neck. She didn't really know if this was love. All she knew was that as long as Logan was with her, everything would be okay. Suddenly, Logan wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her on the head.

"This girls mine, people! So lay off!" Logan shouted. Everybody laughed as they heard this. They were all happy for the happy couple, but the happiest ones were Ororo and Logan themselves.

Well, maybe TWO people weren't happy. Jean and Scott were filled with rage as they saw the two together. 

__

"Scott, we need to talk," Jean said telepathically to Scott. He nodded and the both walked out of the room, the music starting to play again. Once they were outside, they started to talk.

"What are we going to do!?" Jean asked, her teeth clenched, "I just can't bare the thought of **them **together!"

"I know how you feel, Jean," Scott replied, his fist clenched into a tight ball.

"We NEED to break them up!"

"I know, so let's begin the plan," Scott said, an evil smile spreading across his face. Jean started to grin evilly too. But unknown to them, a boy with dark red hair and dark royal blue eyes was listening to what they were saying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well here's the end to this chappie! I bet you people want to know what Jean and Scott's evil plan is…well I'm not telling you! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, Remember TO READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: look at the last chappie like always

I'm not in a good mood right now scowls, even though I don't know why…its just one of those days, I guess. sighs Anyway, I still managed to finish chapter 13 in spite of my bad mood. It's only because of you reviewers that kept me writing. Thank you so much! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU!

Now to my beloved reviewers:

White Wolverine: I was waiting and waiting for you to review! I finished this chappie a LOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG time ago, but I just had to wait for you to review first! I'm so glad you liked that chappie, I hope you like this one. 

Bluemist418: YOU LIKED IT! YAY! don't worry, I'll make sure Ororo and Logan will get together at the end!!

Monica: Yah, but Jean still has a huge role…cant tell you anymore because if I do, you might guess what's going to happen. But anyway, as I always say, ROLO ALL THE WAY! 

Cindy: I don't know when the plan is going to pop up because I don't know if I should write more about Ororo and Logan dating or if I should just skip all the way to when Jean and Scott gets back 10 months later. Of course you don't know what I'm talking about, but when you read this chappie, you'll find out. 

So that's all to my reviewers, NOW READ AWAY!

Chapter 13

Logan's Pov

I walked down into the kitchen the next morning, whistling. I don't know why, but I felt really good today…well maybe I did know why. It was because of _her, _the woman of dreams. The one that makes my heart flutter every time I look at her. The one that drives my nightmares away. I know that this sound gay and mushy, but I think that I love her. Not love as a little crush, I mean love as in love her with all my heart. Shit! I'm getting really mushy these days! What has gotten into me!? I walked into the kitchen to see a beautiful white haired goddess making lovely smelling pancakes with her back facing me. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"OH! Logan, it's you," 'Ro said, jumping a little, "you startled me."

"Good morning, darlin'" I said, kissing the top of her head.

"Good morning. You want some breakfast?" She asked, leaning into my chest as she flipped a pancake.

"Sure do, they smell real good," I said, loving the feel of her slim body against mine. 

"Thanks, now why don't you go and make some of that nice coffee I like so much."

"Aww, but I don't wanna," I whined, pulling Ororo closer to me.

"Be a good boy, Logan," Ororo said, laughing.

"Fine, but don't I get anything if I do?" I asked, trying to steal a kiss from her. 'Ro grinned and let me capture her lips. But as soon as it had begun, it ended as she pulled back from me. I pouted, trying to lean back into her soft, luscious lips, but she wouldn't let me. 

"Go make that coffee for me and I'll give you another kiss," Ororo laughed as she went back to flipping pancakes.

"I will do as you command, beautiful weather goddess," I said, bowing. Ororo laughed again and gave me a light slap on the arm. I chuckled as I started to make the coffee that 'Ro loved so much. 

A few minutes later, the scent of freshly made coffee and pancakes were in the air.

"Mmmm, that smells good," 'Ro said as she put the pancakes on a plate.

"Yah, they sure do," I grinned, wrapping my arms around her waist again, "but not as good as you."

"Oh Logan! You're such a flirt," 'Ro laughed, turning her head back to look at me. 

"I am, but only for you," I replied, looking deeply into her eyes, breathing in her scent, "now about that kiss you were going to give me…" Suddenly, we heard a loud cough. We both turned around to see Aqua and Rouge standing in the kitchen.

"I know that you two love birds are so much in love, but do you two really have to do this in front of two innocent little kids?" Aqua laughed as she jumped onto a chair at the table. 

"Yah, 'course," I leaned down and pecked her on the lips quickly. Then I let go of her waist, poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Aqua was already piling tons and tons of pancakes onto her plate. Rouge raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think that you can eat all of that?" Rouge asked, putting only one pancake onto her own plate.

"Well, do you think that all you need is ONE pancake? These things look real good," Aqua said as she poured A LOT of syrup onto her huge stack of pancakes.

"Leave her alone, Rouge. Growing girls need her food," I said as I started to pile pancakes onto my plate too.

"Well of course you take her side! You two both eat like a hog!" Rouge said, pouring a tiny bit of syrup onto her pancakes.

"Good morning, Tidus," Ororo smiled as he entered the kitchen. He grunted as sat down beside Aqua.

"Mmmsafkjasd," Aqua said, her mouth full of pancakes. She swallowed and said it again, "Good morning Tidus! Here, have some pancakes!"

"No thanks," Tidus replied shortly.

"You should have some, Tidus, or else you won't have any energy for the day," Ororo said kindly.

"I'm not hungry," Tidus replied, not looking into Ororo's eyes. I frowned. This kid is even ruder than I thought! What was wrong with him?

"Oh come on Tidus! Just eat one pancake! They're real good!" Aqua said after swallowing another huge bite. 

"I don't want any," Tidus said again.

"Now I'm angry!" Aqua growled, strangely reminding me of someone, "You eat some pancakes now, Tidus!" She piled a huge stack of pancakes onto Tidus' plate and poured tons of syrup on it. "Now EAT!"

"Fine," Tidus grumbled, grabbing a fork and stuffing pancakes in his mouth. Smiling happily, Aqua stuffed some more pancakes into her mouth.

"Good morning everybody," Xavier said as he wheeled into the room.

"Good morning, professor," Ororo said, smiling.

"Waz up prof?" Aqua asked, pouring herself a cup of milk after she finished her large stack of pancakes.

"How can you eat all that, Aqua?" Rouge asked, still on her first pancake.

"Dunno, I guess I'm just special," Aqua answered taking a huge gulp of her milk.

"If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that your mutant power was to eat tons of food and never get fat," Ororo laughed.

"You never know, maybe it is," Aqua smiled as she finished up her cup of milk.

"Hey! Are you talking about me too, Ororo?" I asked, stuffing the last pancake into my mouth.

"Maybe," she answered playfully. I growled playfully, starting to tickle her. 

"Stop!" Ororo gasped, laughing hard.

"Oh please! Do that in another room!" Rouge shouted.

"Yah! Some people are trying to eat a muffin around here!" Aqua said, her mouth full of muffin. Xavier laughed.

"Anyway, I need to tell all of you something. Jean went home today because of an emergency and she said that she won't be back for 10 months. Scott went on a mission today and I don't really know when he'll be back," Xavier explained.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!" Aqua shouted, jumping up and down in happiness. "YUPPPIIIEE!!!" Aqua jumped all around, laughing like crazy. "I'm sooooooo HAPPY! This is going to be the best! That old-fashioned Jean is going to be gone for TEN WHOLE MONTHS! YAY!!" I laughed as I saw Aqua do 10 cartwheels in a row, still laughing. I can't believe how lucky I am! First, Ororo says yes to going out with me, then Jean and Scott are out of the city for 10 months! 

"Well, I'm full now, I'll be going," Ororo said as she got up from her seat.

"Same here," I said, wiping my mouth with a napkin. Ororo walked out of the kitchen. I followed quickly after her, watching her hips sway as she walked. 'Ro walked outside and sat down on a bench. I slid down next to her, pulling her close to me.

"What's the matter, 'Ro?" I asked as I noticed her worried expression. 

"I'm just worried about Jean and her family. She's like a sister to me, I wonder what's wrong," Ororo replied, playing with my fingers.

"What? That bitch is like a sister to you?" I said without thinking.

"Logan! I don't know why you're so mean to Jean," Ororo said frowning, "she's a really good friend."

"Yah, right, like when she was seducing me when she knew that I liked you?" I snorted.

"She probably didn't know that you liked me!" 'Ro said, moving a little away from me.

"Of course she did! You and I both know that Jean was the thing that stopped us from getting together earlier!"

"I do not know what you're talking about, Logan! But if you're going to spend this whole time insulting my best friend, I think that I'll be going!" Ororo got up angrily and started to walk away.

"No, wait 'Ro," I said, grabbing her wrist before she could go. I pulled her close and hugged her. 

"I don't wanna fight, 'Ro," I said softly burying my face into her silky hair , "I really like you. I know that you and Jean are best friends and stuff, but I just don't like her. I don't want to argue about this 'cause I just can't stand seeing you mad at me. I just don't want Jean to be the one that breaks us up."

"Logan, I--"

"It's okay 'Ro. All I want to do right now is be with you," I said, kissing her on the cheek. Bright blue eyes shined up at me as we sat down on the bench again. I smiled as 'Ro laid her head on my shoulder. This was going to be a good day. 

Third Person's Pov 

"What's with your brother?" Rouge asked Aqua. They were each sprawled on one couch, watching TV.

"Huh?" Aqua said, tearing her eyes from Spongebob,

"What's with your brother?" Rouge repeated, popping a candy in her mouth. 

"Nothing," Aqua said, popping 3 smarties in her mouth.

"Why is he so…quiet?" Rouge asked, choosing the right words. She knew how fond Aqua was of her brother and she didn't want to make her angry. Before Aqua could answer, Ororo and Logan walked in. 

"Hi, so what are we talking about?" Ororo asked, sitting down on the love chair.

"Rouge just asked why Tidus is so 'quiet' or in other words, weird," Logan grinned as he sat down beside Ororo. 

"How did you know?" Aqua said, sitting up, "Are there cameras in here?"

"I have better hearing then other people," Logan explained, then he grinned, "but I'm not sure about the camera thing…"

"What?! There are cameras in here?!" Rouge exclaimed, bolting straight up. 

"Why are you so worried? Don't tell me that you did something in this room that you aren't suppose to do," Logan said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…um…"

"Oh Logan! Don't worry, you two. Logan's just fooling around," Ororo laughed as she hit Logan lightly on the arm. 

"Oh good," Aqua said, "I don't like people spying on me."

"Anyway, back to the question. Why is Tidus so quiet all the time?" Rouge asked frowning. Aqua sighed. 

"You don't tell us if you don't want to, Aqua," Ororo said kindly, "I know that everyone has their own secrets."

"No, I want to tell you," Aqua bit her lip, and for the first time, there wasn't even a trace of a smile on her face. Then, she poured out everything that was trapped inside for so long. When she was done, Ororo and Rouge were all teary eyed. Logan pulled Ororo onto his lap and she buried her head into his chest.

"That's why Tidus is always so quiet. He just can't trust anyone anymore after that," Aqua said sadly. It was weird to see the always-hyper teen, so serious and sad. Ororo felt a tug in her heart as she saw how worried Aqua was about her older brother.

"It's ok, Aqua," Ororo said softly, sitting down beside her. 

"I just wish that Tidus would stop being like this and be happy," Aqua whispered. Rouge felt a tear slide down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "So that's why Tidus was always so quiet," Rouge thought, "we can't really blame him, can we?"

"Don't worry, Aqua, I'll try to talk to Tidus about this," Ororo said, giving Aqua a quick hug.

"Really?" Aqua asked, her eyes lighting up. Ororo nodded, glad to see the familiar smile spread across Aqua's face.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE THE BEST, ORORO!" Aqua shouted, jumping up and down. Everybody laughed as Aqua fell off the couch while jumping up and down on it. Aqua glared at them as she rubbed her sore head. 

"Ow, that hurt," Aqua whined, "stop laughing!" 

"Come on, kid, let me see that bruise," Logan said, still grinning. She walked over to him and showed him her head.

"See? Look at the big bruise up there. It hurts sooooooooooooooo much! This is so not cool," Aqua sniffed as Logan looked at her head. 

"Some medicine will make this better," Logan observed.

"No duh!" Aqua asked, "but where can I get some?"

"Here," Logan said, handing her a little bottle from his pocket. 

"What is this stuff? It smells funky," Aqua frowned, taking the lid off and sniffing it.

"This is good stuff, kid. Helped make my really bad bruises not hurt as much until they healed by themselves," Logan replied.

"Are you sure it's not poisonous?"

"Yah, now come over here and let me put some of this stuff on that bruise of yours."

"Ok, but don't rub that hard," Aqua warned.

"Whatever," Logan said, grinning at Ororo, his eyes twinkling. Ororo had never seen Logan like this. She had never seen him so…so…fatherly. She had never seen him so happy except when he was with her. He seemed so content and so happy. Until now, Ororo had never thought about Logan as the kind of guy that she could marry, have babies and spend the rest of her life with. But seeing him like this told her that he could be the father of her children. Ororo blushed as she thought about him being the father of her child. Now she was having fantasies! That's a bad thing, imagining being Logan's wife. Not that she didn't want to…

"OW!" Aqua yelped, jumping away from Logan, "that hurts!"

"It'll only work if I rub it a hard. Now come back here, kid," Logan ordered.

"NEVER!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Don't make me come get you," Logan said.

"AHHH! Ororo, protect me from your evil, hairy boyfriend!" Aqua squealed, jumping beside Ororo. Rouge and Ororo laughed.

"What's so funny?" Logan growled at them.

"Nothing at all," Ororo said, trying to stop laughing.

"Yup, nothing at all," Rouge echoed, rolling on the couch laughing. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Aqua laughed, falling of the couch and rolling on the floor. That caused them to laugh even harder, even Logan started to laugh. 

So that's the end to another chappie. If you read this, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! And one more thing, I LOVE LOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG reviews, so make yours as long as possible, even if it's all nonsense! PLEASE!

And I got a poll for you people:

Should I:

1. Skip all the RoLo fluff and just get to the part where Jean and Scott comes home after 10 months and do their EVIL plan.

OR

2. Write a lot of RoLo fluff and then get to the evil plan.

Give me your answers by reviewing, or you can email me. My email is on the bio.


	14. Chapter 14

****

Disclaimer: do what you do every time.

Hi people! Sorry if it took longer than usual. I was working on a new fic on Van Helsing. It's called, "_Van Helsing: Destroying Dratama, brother of Dracula,"_ PLEASE read it if you're a Van Helsing fan. It's a Van Helsing/OC pairing. I know that most of you Van Helsing lovers out there like Van Helsing/Anna, but there are so many of those, so I decided to make up my own character of Van Helsing! Anyway, back to this story. Here's to all my reviewers:

****

White Wolverine: Thanks! I hope that there's enough fluff for you in this chappie!

Projecteve1: OK! But how much RoLo fluff should there be?

TigerStorm: there's not X34 in this chappie, but I'll add him in the next one if I can find a way to slip him in. wink, wink

Lightning Wolf1: OK! I would LOVE more RoLo fluff too, but I wasn't sure if the readers out there would want it. I'M SO GLAD YOU PEOPLE SAID YOU WANTED MORE ROLO FLUFF! J

Narcoleptic-Sheep: I know this is for chapter 1, but oh well. I know that they first chapter was kinda out of character, but that's because I was a naïve girl back then. The other chapters are better! Please read on!

__

NOW HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Chapter 14

Ororo's Pov

"So whatcha thinking about, beautiful?" Logan asked, kissing me on the cheek. We were sitting on a bench outside the school because everybody was getting tired of us being so 'mushy,' as Aqua put it. I turned my head around on Logan's lap and smiled sadly.

"I was just thinking about Tidus," I sighed heavily, resting my head on his shoulder and leaning into his chest.

"Yah, I guess that the boy's story is really sad," Logan said thoughtfully, playing with strands of my hair, "I think that you should talk to him and stuff, since he's sitting there and everything."

"Where?" I asked. I looked around the garden frantically, but it was the sky was already getting really dark and I couldn't see past the shadows.

"Over there," Logan said, pointing to where Tidus was. I started to get off his lap, but Logan pulled back against him.

"Don't go," Logan begged, nuzzling my neck.

"But I have to…"

"No you don't," Logan said, "go later." I almost gave in as he gave me the cutest pout I've ever seen.

"I can't Logan, you know that. I want to talk to Tidus as soon as possible."

"Fine," Logan grumbled, letting go of me. Laughing, I gave him quick, but passionate kiss on the lips and he brightened.

"I'll be right back," I promised. Logan nodded and I walked to where he told me Tidus was. I found Tidus sitting all alone on the grass, leaning against the wall.

"Hi," I said as I sat down beside him, "So what's up?"

"Nothing," Tidus shrugged. For a moment, both of us said nothing.

"So, Aqua told me about what happened when you were little," I said softly, turning my head to look at him, "you want to talk about it?"

"You wouldn't understand," Tidus replied, looking at the ground.

"Yes I will," I said softly, "the same thing happened to me when I was younger." Tidus gave me a confused look as I leaned against the wall.

"Really. I'm not lying," I smiled, "I remember that I was five when it happened. My parents and I were at home. I was just sitting there, playing with my toys when we heard this huge rumbling sound. Before we could do anything, large boulders plummeted onto our house. The roof collapsed and--and my parents got trapped under the rocks." My voice cracked as I remembered the day my parents died.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to," Tidus told me.

"No, I want to tell you. My mother ordered me to hide under the bed, and I did. I was all alone in the house. All I had was my doll. My mother talked to me for a while, comforting me as much as she could," I took a deep breath, "I remember I fell asleep and when I woke up, my mother wasn't talking to me anymore. I tried to get her to get up. I screamed her name, I shook her hand, I did everything I could think of, but she wouldn't get up. It was so dark, so dark in there. I was trapped in all the rubble for 3 days (A/N: I don't know exactly how long Ororo was trapped there. If you know, PLEASE tell me!). Three whole days in darkness and loneliness…" Tears trickled down my cheek as I remembered everything.

"I'm sorry," Tidus said.

"No, you shouldn't be. I was the one that wanted to tell you about this. Anyway, that's how I got claustrophobic. At first, I couldn't talk to anyone about it. I didn't talk to anyone and kept to myself. But then I met the professor and he made me talk about it to with him. At first, all I could feel was sadness, but then I felt all the pressure and sadness all leave me as I told someone about it," I said, looking into Tidus' eyes, "I want you to tell me about it. Trust me, I understand how you feel and I know that the only thing can help you know is to talk to someone about it." Tidus thought about it for a while, then he nodded and started to tell his story.

"I remember that me and my parents were walking down a dark street. We were going back to my aunt's house because we left Aqua there to go to a party. Aqua was only a baby back then and couldn't come with us. Then all of a sudden, we stopped walking. We heard loud footsteps coming my way and my day told me to hid behind a nearby car. My father told me to think of a big dog when I was hiding. My mother was crying when she said bye to me. I couldn't understand why she was crying back then, but now I do. She was crying because she knew that she would never see me again. I hid behind a car and thought of the dog, just like my dad told me too. I didn't know why back then, but I suddenly felt this strange feeling come over me and I was on all fours. I know why now. I had used my mutant ability and turned into a dog," Tidus took a deep breath and then continued talking.

"I heard all these voices and a rough voice told my parents to hand over the boy. My mother and father refused and told them that they would have to kill them to get the boy. They wanted me. I heard one of them start sniffing. He was looking for me, but he couldn't smell me because I changed my scent by turning into a dog. Another voice told my father that killing them would be easy. I chose that moment look back. I--I saw them kill my parents. They were killed because of me. They wouldn't have died if it weren't for me." His voice cracked and wiped his eyes with his hand.

"Tidus," I said softly, "it isn't your fault." I wrapped my arms around his body and hugged him. He started to cry even harder, his body shaking. I smoothed his hair like how my mother did when I was little and I whispered comforting things in his ear. After a while, Tidus stopped crying.

"I'm sorry for crying on you like that," Tidus said, wiping his tears with his sleeve.

"It's not your fault. I know how you feel," I replied.

"Thanks, Ororo. Telling you everything made me feel a lot better," Tidus gave me a smile that met his eyes.

"No problem, whenever you are sad, you can tell me about it. I can help you. Or you could talk to someone else about it. Everybody at the school cares about you, Tidus. Learn to trust them and you'll find yourself really happy," I said.

"I'll try," Tidus answered sincerely.

"Good, now go in and watch the movie with the rest of the kids," I said. Tidus nodded and gave me a smile before walking inside. I smiled happily. It felt so good to make someone else happy. I got up and was about to walk back towards the bench when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey darlin', I missed you," Logan whispered into my ear. I shivered and Logan grinned. We sat back down onto the grass with me on Logan's lap.

"I never knew something like that ever happened to you, 'Ro," Logan said, turning me around so that I was looking in his eyes.

"You never asked," I replied, grinning.

"Ororo, I want to know these things about you," Logan said, holding my two hands with his own, "I really care about you and I want to know about everything that happened in your life. I want you to know that I can be the shoulder to cry on when you're sad, or the person to share your joy."

"You said the most poetic thing, Logan," I said softly.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a poetic person," Logan laughed, his eyes twinkling. Then he stopped, "I'm telling the truth, 'Ro. I really want to know more about your life. The happy and the sad.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything, but only if you promise that you would tell me all about your life when I'm finished," I said.

"There's not much to tell," Logan replied.

"It doesn't matter. I want to know all about the stuff you do remember."

"Fine," Logan grinned.

"So where should I start? Hm…I guess about when I was in Africa…" We spent the rest of the night talking to each other. We learned a lot about each other that night, more than we ever thought we would.

****

THE NEXT MORNING

"What put you in such a good mood this morning, Ororo?" Aqua asked while flicking the TV on.

"Nothing," I replied, trying to hide my smile.

"Oh come on, Miss. Munroe! Just tell us!" Rouge urged, sitting down next to me. Just as I was about to reply, Tidus walked in.

"Good morning everybody," he greeted, giving us a bright smile.

"Uh…good morning," Rouge said uncertainly.

"Hiya brother! So what put you in such a nice mood?" Aqua asked, clearly overjoyed that her brother was in such a good mood.

"None of your business, sis," Tidus replied, gulping down a glass of milk, "now if you'll excuse me, I have to go play soccer with Bobby and them."

"Tidus seems different," Rouge said when Tidus walked out of the kitchen.

"Yah, he seems WAY happier! He even called me SIS instead of Amy!" Aqua exclaimed, grinning ear to ear.

"You did something didn't you, Miss. Munroe!" Rouge asked as Aqua bounced up and down on the couch in happiness.

"Maybe."

"YOU DID!? YOU ROCK!" Aqua shouted, jumping over to me to give me a big hug.

"It was no problem, Aqua," I laughed.

"Good morning ladies," Logan said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Logan!" Aqua shouted, jumping up to him and giving him a hug too.

"It seems like you're still your happy little self," Logan commented, then he turned to me, "Good morning, sweetie pie." He walked over to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Sweetie pie?!" Aqua and Rouge exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" Logan asked frowning. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"OH MY GOSH! That is SOOOOOOOOO mushy!" Aqua said, "come on, Rouge, let's go outside and leave these two love birds alone." Rouge nodded and they walked out of the kitchen.

"Now that we're all alone…" Logan whispered huskily into my ear, "we can do anything we want…."

"Oh! I've always wanted to go to this restaurant by the lake!"

"Oh…uh…well I guess we could go there," Logan said, looking disappointed.

"Don't look so disappointed," I laughed as Logan pouted, "you like so cute when you do that."

"I know eh? But I'll never be as cute as you, darlin'," Logan said seriously.

"Oh Logan! Don't you ever get bored with flirting with me everyday?"

"Never, darlin'. Anyway, I'm not flirting with you, I'm just telling you the truth."

"You never get tired, do you?" I laughed.

"I'm serious, 'Ro. I think you're the smartest, kindest, and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Logan said softly. I didn't know what to say. I never knew that Logan could ever say something so sweet.

"I'm touched, Logan. You know what? I think that you're the smartest, kindest and the most handsome man I've ever met."

"How about hottest?" Logan asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Of course! How could I ever forget!" I laughed. Logan suddenly got up and scooped me up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" I yelped, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm going to take you somewhere I found when I first came here," Logan replied, walking outside.

"Well, put me down, Logan! People are staring!" I said as a bunch of kids stared at us.

"I don't really care, 'Ro, and you shouldn't either," Logan replied, walking out onto the street.

"Are we going to walk there?"

"Yup. So if I were you, I would lean back and enjoy the ride."

I smiled and snuggled closer to his chest. I closed my eyes, enjoying the ride.

****

A FEW MINUTES LATER

I stirred in my sleep as I felt a rough, but warm hand rubbing my cheek.

"We're here, darlin'."

"I don't want to get up," I said sleepily, snuggling closer to Logan's chest.

"Get up, sweetie pie. The view is incredible," Logan urged. I opened my eyes to see Logan's face staring down at me.

"Where are we?" I yawned as Logan set me down on the floor.

"A place I found when I was in a bad mood," Logan replied, sitting down on the grass, his back leaning against the tree.

"Wow! The lake looks beautiful from here," I said, awed at the beauty of the sparkling, blue lake.

"I know. Whenever I'm mad or upset about something, I come here and just stare at this lake. It calms me somehow," Logan said thoughtfully.

"This place is wonderful."

"You can come whenever you want, 'Ro," Logan said, pulling me down onto his lap. I leaned against his chest and closed my eyes. I smiled happily as I felt the wind ruffled my hair. Logan buried his face into my hair and I felt him breath deeply.

"I love you, Ororo," Logan muttered.

"What!?" I said, turning around to face him, "what did you say?"

"Nothing," Logan replied, giving me a small smile.

"Tell me what you said, Logan. I know you said something," I urged.

"I--I said that I loved you," Logan muttered again. My eyes widened as he said this.

"It's nothing. Just pretend that I never said anything, 'Ro," Logan said, not looking into my eyes.

"No, Logan, look at me," I said softly, turning his head so that he was looking into my eyes.

"I got something to say to you , Logan. I love you too," I whispered.

"Really?" Logan said, a smile spreading across his face.

"Really."

Logan leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I poured all the love I felt for him into the kiss and I felt him to do the same. We finally separated to breath.

"I love you so much, Roro," Logan said, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Me too, Logan, me too."

****

And there's the end of another chappie. I know it's kinda short, but I wanted to update ASAP and stuff. Hope you liked this chappie and here's another poll:

How many chapters should I write without Jean and Scott:

1. One chappie would be good enough

2. Three of course!

3. SEVEN!

4. None of the above, I think that you should write (put how many chapters in the blank space)

Please email or tell me your answers on a review! Laterz!

ARHER GURL


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: you know what to do

Hiya people! I'm back with another chappie! Hope you people liked the last one, but from the reviews, I see that at least some of you did! Here's to my reviewers:

Lightning Wolf1: Sorry, but I decided that this is going to be the last chappie without Jean and Scott. I really want to get the plot going and some of you people think that I should only write one more chappie too. Very sorry, but I hope you like this next chappie!

Projecteve1: I didn't make them go to a restaurant but I listened to what you said and wrote one more chappie without Jean and Scott!

White Wolverine: I'm so glad you liked that chappie! This is going to be the last chappie without them…sorry I didn't listen to you. But anyway, YOU ROCK TOO! Please update your Van Helsing fic soon!

Darlin: this is for chapter 2, but oh well. THANK YOU FOR LISTENING TO ME! I HOPE THAT YOU FINISH READING IT! YAY! I LOVE YOUR FICS TOO! PLEASE UPDATE SOON!

Bluemist418: See what a good girl I am!? I listened to you! I hope you like this chappie as much as you liked the last one!

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

Chapter 15

Third Person's Pov

----9 months later---

"Finally! It's the weekend!" Aqua exclaimed, slamming her locker shut.

"Is school really that hard, Aqua?" Rouge laughed, leaning against her closed locked.

"No duh!"

"Hi girls," Ororo said, walking up to them. Closely behind her was the one and only, Logan.

"Do you two go ANYWHERE without each other?" Aqua asked.

"Uh…no," Logan replied, wrapping his arms around Ororo's waist.

"OH PLEASE! Do that somewhere else! There are kids here, you know!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Oh come on, Aqua. I think that it's actually really sweet," Rouge grinned as Bobby walked up to them, "anyway, got to go. Me and Bobby is going to spend some time together." And with that, Bobby and Rouge walked, hand in hand, towards the doors of the school.

"So Aqua, you doing anything this weekend?" Ororo asked.

"Nope, I don't think so…."

"Do you think you and Tidus want to go to rowing with us?"

"WHAT!?" Logan protested loudly. A couple of students turned around to stare at Logan.

"What are you staring at," Logan growled.

"Logan! Don't be so rude to the students!" Ororo scolded.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "but I don't get why Aqua has to come with us! I thought we were having some alone time! We don't want some stupid little kid bothering us!"

"Hello?! I'm still here, Logan! I can hear whatever you're saying, you know!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Oh Logan! Don't be so silly! We'll still have tons of time together," Ororo shook her head. "anyway, it's the cost of one boat for two boats! Plllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Logan!" Ororo begged.

"Fine then," Logan grumbled. Ororo grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"So ask your brother, Aqua and we'll go tomorrow."

"OK! THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HYPE!" Aqua shouted, skipping over to Tidus' locker.

"That girl never fails to be happy," Ororo laughed.

"Yah, that and being 'hype' all the time," Logan grumbled.

"What's the matter, o man of ma dreams?" Ororo asked, turning around to look at him.

"Nothing."

"I thought that there aren't going to be any secrets between us!"

"It's just that I don't want to have two hyper teens in my car for 3 hours."

"Don't worry, Logan. It can't be that bad, could it?"

****

The Next day

"Come on, guys! Let's sing it again! OH! You better watch out! You better not cry! You better not shout! I'm telling you why! SANTA CLAUS IS COMMMMMMINNNNNNNNGGGGG TO TOWN!!" Aqua sang loudly.

"Not that bad, eh, Ororo," Logan grumbled, his head pounding. They were all driving in Scott's car to the lake out of time. So far, Aqua had sung 3 rounds of "Santa Claus is coming to town," 7 rounds of "99 bottles of beer on the wall," and 10 rounds of some unidentified rock music. Let's just say that all the ears in the car were pounding except for Aqua's.

"Shut up, Amy," Tidus shouted through her singing.

"Santa Claus is coming to--HEY! MY NAME AIN'T AMY! IT'S AQUA!" Aqua growled.

"Whatever! Can you PLEASE stop singing!?" Logan shouted, turning around to look at them.

"Yes, please Aqua," Ororo agreed.

"YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOOO HURTFUL!" Aqua sniffed, "Just because I don't sing that good, you're being SO MEAN!"

"Your singing is really good, but I can only take so many rounds of 99 bottles of beer on the wall!" Logan exclaimed, turning around.

"LOGAN! Turn around!" Ororo shouted. Logan turned around, abruptly to see the car zooming towards a building. Logan turned the wheel quickly around, avoiding the crash.

"Phew. See what your singing does, Aqua!" Tidus shouted.

"WHAT!?! Why you little---WAIT! You ACTUALLY called me Aqua! YAY! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD EVER SEE THE DAY!" Aqua shouted happily, "Let's sing a song to celebrate!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Logan and Tidus moaned. Smiling, Ororo put on her headphones and watched the two other people suffer in Aqua's singing.

****

At the Lake

"WOW! The ocean is, like, sooooooooooo BIG!" Aqua exclaimed happily. She and Ororo walked around the beach while Tidus and Logan dragged the boats

"You--two--could--help--you--know," Logan panted.

"Yah," Tidus said behind him.

"And let you two miss the chance of impressing us?" Ororo laughed. Soon, the two rowboats were set in the lake.

"Tidus and Aqua will share one boat and me and Ororo will share one," Logan ordered. The all nodded and got into the boats separately.

"The view is so beautiful," Ororo said when they were a distance from the shore.

"Yah, but it would be way better if you helped with the rowing!" Logan grumbled, securing the rows on the boat.

"You know that I love you, right, Logan?" Ororo giggled, turning around to lean onto him.

"Yup. What can I say? I'm a lovable person." Logan sighed, holding Ororo closely.

"Fine then. Don't say you love me too," Ororo said, pretending to be angry.

"I'm sorry, baby, I love you too," Logan kissed her neck softly.

"I'm just kidding, Logan!" Ororo giggled, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"EWWWW!!!!!! MUSHY STUFF! COME ON, TIDUS! LET'S ROW FARTHER AWAY!" Aqua shouted from the other boat. Ororo laughed loudly while Logan grumbled.

"I told you bringing them along was a bad idea."

"It's not that bad, is it, Logan?"

"Well, not really. Not as annoying as Jean, but still annoying."

"Tidus remind me of someone. Do you know who?" Ororo said thoughtfully, looking into Logan's hazel eyes.

"Hm…Scott?"

"Logan!" Ororo laughed, slapping him lightly on the arm, "be serious."

"Okay, okay. He's way better than Scott anyway. Hm…I don't know, tell me."

"You."

"Me? How could it be me?" Logan asked, frowning.

"When you first came to the institute, you were quiet and lonely too--"

"Me? Lonely? No way! You people loved me!" Logan interrupted.

"You were just like Tidus," Ororo continued, ignoring Logan's outburst, "You didn't want any help from anybody and was often mean and rude to us. But when you started to talk to people, you got started to trust us and started to let down your barrier. See? Just like Tidus."

"Hmph. I still think that I'm way better than Tidus."

"Oh please, Logan," Ororo laughed, then she looked at the sparkling water.

"Wow, the water sure looks nice," then she looked from the water to Logan, "I wonder how cold it is."

"Wha--" Ororo pushed him off the boat. Logan landed in the water with a huge splash.

"So how's the water?" Ororo laughed.

"Fine, only a little cold. But since I didn't do any exercises before getting into the water, I got cramps!" Logan disappeared under the small waves.

"You can't trick me, Logan! I am NOT going to jump into the water," Ororo laughed. But after 10 seconds and Logan still didn't surface, she started to get worried. What if he really had cramps?

"Logan?! It's not funny! Come out!" Ororo shouted. When he still didn't pop out, she took off her jacket and dived into the water.

"Logan! Where are you?!" She shouted, her wet hair clinging to her face.

"Right here, darlin'!" She looked up to see Logan sitting on the boat, his hair still wet from the water.

"Don't you want to swim with me?" Ororo asked innocently. Before Logan could reply, she summoned a large wind that knocked him back into the water.

Tidus and Aqua watched as Ororo and Logan played in the water, acting like little kids.

"Don't you think that they make such a sweet couple?" Aqua asked Tidus.

"Yah."

"It's weird, but I get this weird feeling whenever we're all together."

"This kind of family feeling, right?"  
"How did you know? Can you read minds too?" Aqua said in horror.

"No. I just have the same feeling." Suddenly, a huge gust of wind knocked them into the water.

"Whoa! Who did that?" Aqua said, looking around.

"Guess!" Ororo shouted from behind them. Giggling, Ororo splashed some water at Tidus and Aqua.

"This means WAR!" Aqua shouted, splashing water at Logan. Growling, Logan splashed water onto them all, which started a huge water war.

****

A few hours later

"That was so much fun! We gotta do that more often!" Aqua said after she finished her shower. After a long and wet water fight, they all returned back to Xavier's School for the Gifted.

"Yah, for once, I agree with you," Tidus grinned. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. ]

"I'll get it!" Ororo said, walking towards the door. She opened the door and gasped.

"Jean?"

****

Please READ AND REVIEW! And check out my Van Helsing fic if you have time! Remember, I LOVE LLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNGGGG REVIEWS! J

--Archer Gurl--


	16. Chapter 16

****

Disclaimer: What else can I say? I don't own X-Men, even though I wish I did.

Before I start the next chapter, I want to thank all of the people out there that added me to their favourite list, read my fic, and reviewed. You don't know how much this means to me. I'm so touched by your kindness sniff sniff. Anyway, here's to all my reviewers out there that I love so much:

Otaku Sae: YAY! You reviewed ALL the chapters you missed! I'm so happy! Anyway, you're so right! I kinda based Aqua on you and my cousin. LOL. I don't know if I should write a fic on that though because I don't know much about Blaze and Hermoine. Oh well, I'll think about it. Anyway, I hope you like my fic and remember to UPDATE!

Projecteve1: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! Well, this chappie doesn't really say what the plan is, but after you finish, you might get it a clue on what it is! Hope you like this chapter!

Bluemist418: Thanks for your review! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one as much as you liked the other one.

White Wolverine: You think so? Really? Yay! You rock! I love your fics too. When are you going to update your Van Helsing fic? I'm waiting….anyway, hope you like the new chapter!

Amy: Thanks so much!

AKA doglover: sorry if the first few chapters of the fic had really bad spelling. That was my first fic, so I made some mistakes. I hope you keep on reading and like the rest of it!

Jenni: THANKS SO MUCH DUDE! YOU ROCK TOO!

Now the fic!

Chapter 16

Logan's Pov

"Jean?"

My head immediately snapped to the door as Ororo uttered that horrible name.

"Ororo!" Jean sobbed, walking into the house, tears streaming down her face. In her arms were her suitcases and a tiny bundle.

"Is--is that a baby?" Ororo gasped as Jean nodded.

"OH! I LOVE BABIES!" Aqua squealed. With her arm around Jean, Ororo steered Jean into the living room and sat her down on the couch.

"Whose baby is it?" Ororo asked, taking the tiny baby into her arms. Jean buried her face into her hands and cried even louder. Awoken by the noise, the baby started to wail loudly. 'Ro tried desperately to calm the baby down, but the wailing just got louder.

"HERE, LET ME HELP!" Aqua shouted through all the noise.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Ororo shouted back, rocking the baby back and forth.

"WHAT?!" Tidus bellowed.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE PLEASE SHUT UP!" I shouted, my ears pounding.

"WHAT!?" They all shouted.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted again.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Aqua shouted

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"WHAT?! SPEAK LOUDER!"

"SHUT UP!"

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING, LOGAN!?" Ororo shouted.

"ARGH!" I walked right up to Jean's ear and shouted with all my might, "SHUT UP!" Jean jumped into the air and grabbed her ear. Once her wailing stopped, the baby stopped crying too.

"Oh that's good," Aqua said, "so what were you saying, Logan?"

"Oh never mind," I grumbled, "it's a good thing Jean and that stupid baby stopped crying, or else I might be deaf by now."

"I'm so sorry, Logan," Jean sniffed, wiping her face with her sleeve. Frowning, Ororo handed the baby to Aqua and put her hand on Jean's shoulder.

"whose baby is it?" Ororo asked softly. Still sniffling, Jean looked away.

"Is it yours?" Looking ashamed, Jean nodded. Aqua and Tidus gasped and looked at me.

"Hey! Don't look at me! I never did anything with her!" I exclaimed, rising up my hands in defence.

"Nobody said you did, Logan," my sweet, beautiful Ororo said, "I completely trust you."

"I knew you would," I grinned. I wanted to lean over and give her a kiss, but 'Ro shook her head. I leaned back onto the couch and scowled .

"Who's the father, Jean?" 'Ro asked, ignoring me. Jean's eyes started to water again. Oh no! Not again!

"Don't cry, Jean. We'll be there to help you," Tidus assured her quickly.

"Yup! We'll all be there for this cute little baby. I mean, who doesn't like babies?," Aqua said as the baby blew a raspberry, "that is soooooo CUTE!"

"Tell us what happened," Ororo said. Jean bit her lip and nodded.

"I bet that all of you wondered why I went back home so suddenly," Jean started sadly.

"Not me," I muttered.

"Well, it's because my father died. It was such a hard time for me, and I felt so sad and depressed," she continued, ignoring my comment, "After the funeral, I went off on my own to a local bar. I wanted to drink away my sadness, so I ordered dozens beers and drank them all. After that, everything was a blur. I remember a man coming up to me and ordering me some more drinks, then everything went black. When I woke up, I was naked in a bed with a man I didn't know." Jean started crying again, but luckily, the baby was fast asleep.

"So the baby's father is that man?" Ororo said as she let Jean cried on her shoulder.

"Y--y--yes," Jean sobbed. She was crying so hard that I actually started to feel sorry for her and that was a really uncommon thing.

"Don't worry, we'll help you take care of the baby," Tidus said, frowning.

"Yah," I agreed.

"Oh Logan! After you hear what I did next, you'll probably hate me!" Jean sobbed.

"What did you do?!" I asked, trying my best not to sound angry. This was proving to be really hard.

"After I had the baby, I had to sign this form from the hospital.. I had no problem doing that, but--but when I got to the part where it said 'father's name,' I couldn't think of anyone to put on it. So--so I put you name," Jean said the last part really quietly.

"WHAT!?" We all shouted, jumping up from the couch. Well, everybody except for Ororo and Jean. 'Ro was staring into space with her famous Ice Queen face.

"How could you!" I snarled.

"Yah! You have no right to do that, Jean!" Aqua exclaimed, putting the baby down. Tidus remained silent.

"I'm sorry," Jean sniffed, "I'm so sorry."

"Well sorry ain't enough!" I barked. Now I was REALLY pissed off. Sure, I felt sorry for her, but not enough to say that the baby was mine! I wasn't about to let this come between me and 'Ro! And Jean had the nerve to act all innocent and upset! Just as I was about to yell at her some more to release my anger, Ororo stepped between us.

"What's done has been done. There is nothing more we can do about it," Ororo said calmly. Then she picked up the baby and asked, "What's his name?"

"Blaze," Jean said quietly, surprised by her calm voice.

"The name suits him well," 'Ro said before walking up the stairs and into her room.

"Is it just me, or is Ororo acting so calm really weird," Aqua said when Ororo was out of sight.

"I'm worried," Tidus said.

"It's all my fault!" Jean exclaimed, burying her head in her hands again.

"'Course it is. I'm going up to check on her," I said before I leaped up the steps.

When I got to 'Ro's attic door, I saw that the door was slightly ajar.

"'Ro?"  
"Go away," 'Ro's voice sounded quivery.

"Are you okay, 'Ro?"

"I'm fine."

"Can I come in, darlin'? I really wanna talk to you."

"I'm fine, Logan. I just want to think about some things."

"Please 'Ro. I NEED to talk to you."

"Fine then. Come in."

I walked inside and up the stairs to her room. The moment I stepped in, Ororo's scent engulfed me. Plants were spread all over the room, making it look like her precious greenhouse. I found 'Ro sitting on her bed, the little baby in her arms. She was looking down at the baby and didn't even seem to notice my presence

"Sit down," 'Ro said, not looking up from the baby. I sat down uncertainly and looked down at what Ororo was so entranced in. Little Blaze was fast asleep. His little hands were balled into fists and he seemed so calm and peaceful. For the first time since Jean came back, I felt peacefulness sweep through me.

"I wonder what's it like to be in his mind," Ororo said after a few minutes. She looked up into my eyes, and once again, I felt myself being sucked into those blue orbs. I shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"It must be so peaceful and innocent," 'Ro said, stroking Blaze's little tufts of hair, "he's really a beautiful little boy, isn't he?"

"Yah, I guess," I replied, looking back down at him.

"Don't you think he deserves a complete family?" Ororo asked.

"Yah, but I don't want to lose you," I said slowly.

"You won't, Logan." 'Ro put Blaze down and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her back, and buried my face into her hair.

"I love you, Ororo. I don't want anything to come between us."

"Nothing will, Logan. I promise. You can be Blaze's father and still be my boyfriend, right?"

"Of course. If that's what you want."

"There's nothing I want more," Ororo replied. We were complete bliss. It was the perfect moment…and then we heard crying.

****

2 Weeks Later

Third Person's Pov

"So where are we going now, 'Ro?" Logan asked.

"Hm…I think that we should go eat something quick and then bring something back to the institute for Jean and Blaze," 'Ro replied. They were riding in Scott's car….again. Unfortunately, Scott DID come back and he wasn't happy about all the water on the seats of his car. Scott through a fit and made Logan swear NEVER to use his car again. Luckily, Ororo wasn't around at that time, so now Logan could 'pretend' that he never promised Scott anything.

"Hey! That's a good idea," Logan grinned, "but that would mean less quality time for us." Logan wasn't happy about the idea of taking care of a baby that wasn't his at first, but once he spent some time with little Blaze, he stopped complaining. With Ororo's help, Logan slowly got use to taking care of Jean and her little son.

"Oh well, you're really boring anyway," 'Ro giggled.

"I dare you to repeat that," Logan grinned, looking at her quickly.

"I'm sooooo bored…but I'm so happy being bored!" Ororo laughed.

"You better be, darlin'," Logan said, kissing her quickly on the cheek, "so are we still up for the movie tonight? Or am I too 'boring' for you."

"Maybe. I don't know, I might get bored to death," 'Ro said, pretending to think.

"But I thought you were happy being bored with me."

"I am, but we're always watching the movies that you want to watch."

"Fine then, oh wonderful weather goddess. This time, I will let you pick," Logan said, "now will you please do me the honour and go with me to the movies tonight?"

"Hm…fine then," Ororo laughed, her eyes sparkling.

"So whatcha wanna watch?"

"Um…how about Van Helsing? Hugh Jackman is so hot!" Ororo said, watching for Logan's reaction.

"Hugh Jackman? Hot? I never thought those words could be put together!" Logan laughed.

"He is too hot! He's second to Orlando Bloom! You're just jealous!" Ororo said, crossing her arms.

"You're right. I am jealous. I'm so damn jealous of Hugh Jackman that I'm going to go over to his house and kill him! He's not going to get away with getting my girl to say he's hot!" Logan snarled.

"Oh Logan! You're so silly!" Ororo laughed.

"I'm not joking, 'Ro. I'm really going to kill that guy."

"You wouldn't!" Ororo said, but her smiled faltered a little, "Would you?"

"I might, since I'm so insanely jealous," Logan pouted as he stopped the car at the fast food restaurant.

"Aw. Don't be, Logie. I only think Hugh Jackman is hot because he kind of looks like you," Ororo said, pinching his cheeks teasingly.

"Oh really? So you think I look like Hugh Jackman, eh?" Logan said, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Logan, you wouldn't," Ororo said.

"Oh yes I would," Logan grinned. Then he leaped onto Ororo's side and tickled her. A few steps away, a group of teenagers raised their eyebrows as they heard loud laughter coming from a car.

****

That Night

Ororo took one last glance at the mirror and picked up her purse, ready to head downstairs for her date. Suddenly, her cell phone rang…or talked.

"Hey Ororo!" The familiar voice said, his voice muffled by her purse. Groaning, she reached into her purse and got out the sleek, black cell.

"Hello, X34," Ororo said weakly.

"Hi beautiful! You got a phone call," X34 said, winking at her.

"Where's it from?"

"From a phone in a nearby baby help centre."

"I mean who's calling," Ororo said, trying to keep her cool.

"That stupid guy. The one with the weird, pointy hair."

"You mean Logan?"

"Yah, that guy," X34 said, "I seriously don't know what you see in him."

"Can I just talk to him?"

"I mean, he has such a temper and…"

"Can I just talk to him?"

"He's not even good looking! I mean I'm way better looking then he is…

"Can I just talk to him," Ororo said, starting to feel angry.

"I would understand if you fall for me, but for him!? Why him--"

"CAN I JUST TALK TO HIM, BUB!?" Ororo shouted, sounding a lot like her boyfriend.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so ashamed of you, Ororo! You've been hanging around that pointed hair guy too much! You're even talking like him!" X34 exclaimed.

"For the hundredth time, can I just answer the call!?"

"Fine. Be rude then," X34 said, sticking out his tongue at her. There was a click and then she heard Logan's voice.

"'Ro? Can you hear me?"

"Yes she can, stupid," X34 said.

"Shut up, X34!" Logan and I shouted together.

"Fine," it grumbled.

"So when are you picking me up, Logan?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, 'Ro, but I don't think we can watch Van Helsing today."

"Why?" Ororo asked as her heart sank.

"Stupid Jean says that she signed us up for this stupid Child care thing. It's supposed to teach us to be better parents. I don't wanna go, but Jean said that I had to or else she'll tell you that I wasn't taking good care of her."

"Oh…well that's ok. I understand," Ororo said, trying to sound cheerful. She regretted telling Logan to swear that he would take good care of Jean and never saying no to her demands that he was able to do.

"I promise we'll watch it next time, ok?" Logan said, "oh, and can you take care of Blaze for a little while?"

"Sure," the disappointed goddess replied. Then from the background, she heard Jean's voice.

"The lesson thing is starting. I gotta go, ok?"

"Ok. Bye, Logan."

"Bye. I love ya," Logan said. Then there was a click and Ororo put the cell down.

"See? I told you! That guy doesn't deserve a girl like you!" X34 exclaimed.

"Shut up, X34," Ororo said tiredly, sitting down on her bed.

"Do you really like that guy THAT much?!" X34 asked.

"I'm going. See you later, X43."

"No wait, Oro--" Before it could finish its sentence, Ororo turned the cell off. She sighed and headed downstairs.

"What are you doing here, 'Ro?" Aqua asked, when the white haired woman walked into the kitchen.

"Yah, you're suppose to be out on a date with Logan," Tidus said, as he took out the ice cream from the fridge.

"He had to go to some class on being a good parent with Jean," Ororo replied, taking a spoonful of the ice cream.

"What!? That's like the third time this week that he blew you off!" Aqua exclaimed, spooning a huge block of the ice cream into her mouth.

"I know, but Jean needs Logan more than me, right now," the weather goddess said sadly. Suddenly, they heard Blaze start crying upstairs.

"Oh! I got to go check on Blaze now, see you later," Ororo said as she hurried out of the kitchen. Tidus sighed.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like Ororo's getting sadder and sadder each day?" Tidus said, plopping himself on the chair next to Aqua's.

"Yah, I know. It's all because of that stupid Jean!" Aqua exclaimed as she swallowed another spoonful of ice cream.

"Yah, and if I'm right, then it's Scott's fault too."

"Scott? How do you know? You're hiding something from me, aren't you, Tidus?" Aqua accused, pointing the spoon at him.

"Yah, but that's only because I wasn't sure back then."

"So are you sure about it now?"

"Yah."

"Then what are you waiting for? Tell me!" Aqua said impatiently. Tidus nodded and told her about what he heard Scott and Jean discuss on Christmas Eve.

"So you mean that Jean might be tricking Ororo and Logan into breaking up?" Aqua said.

"Yah, and if I'm right, she might succeed. I mean, look at Ororo! She's been looking so sad lately. I'm really worried, sis."

"Same here, bro," Aqua frowned. The ice cream in her hand was forgotten, which proved how worried she was.

"We gotta make sure the plan doesn't work! They're the first people that make me really feel that I'm not alone in this world. They're like mom and dad," Tidus said, biting his lip.

"I know how you feel Tidus. Even though I don't remember mom and dad, I know that they were really good people. I know that Ororo and Logan are the closest people to being our parents and I hope they never break up," Aqua took a deep breath, "So what's your plan?"

****

------------------

Remember to R and R! I LOVE LONG REVIEWS PEOPLE!


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry I didn't update fast, people. I had all these tests and homework…-sighs- I just remembered this fic and wrote this in the middle of the night. Then I forgot to post it, so now I'm posting. I'm so tired. Can I just skip the letters to my reviewers? Pretty please? Whether you say yes or no, I'm going to skip them anyway. Sorry people, but I'm just so tired. -yawns- Sorry. Now here's the chapter:

Chapter 17

Third Person's Pov

Ororo sat all alone on her armchair, unmarked tests in front of her. She looked out into the night and sighed. She knew Jean was her best friend, and she knew that Logan didn't have any feelings for her, but she couldn't help feeling that a flash of jealousy when she saw them together. Logan's been spending less and less time with her lately, and more with Jean. It pained her to see Jean, Logan and baby Blaze all together like a family. It was like she didn't belong in the picture. Ororo sighed. Suddenly, she heard the doors to the mansion open and someone walk in. The weather goddess got up and to see a very drunk Jean swagger into the room.

"Jean! Why did you drink so much!?" Ororo asked as Jean collapsed into her arms.

"Ororo? Is that you?" Jean said, her words slurred.

"Yes. Why did you drink so much? I thought you were with Logan, " Ororo said as she led Jean to the couch.

"Logan? Is that you? I love you Logan!" Jean shouted, clinging onto her, "I need you Logan, please don't leave me…."

"Jean, I…"

"Logan. Please I need you. I can't live without you," Jean cried.

"I'm not Logan, Jean! I'm Ororo! Your best friend! Remember?" Ororo grabbed Jean's shoulders and shook her back and forth.

"Ororo? My best friend?" Jean said, her eyes crossing.

"Yes Jean. Now it's time for bed…"

"No!" Jean shouted, "Please Roro, give me Logan back! Please! I need him!"

"Jean…I…."

"Please," she begged, "You're beautiful and talented, all men like you. It'll be so easy for you to find someone else. But I have a son! It'll be impossible to find a man that would like me now…only Logan would. He's the only man that didn't seem to look down on me now. I know what everybody's talking about me. Even the kids! The only people that aren't, are you and Logan! Please! I beg you! Please!" Just as Ororo was about to reply, Jean fainted from all the beers she drank. Sighing, Ororo lifted Jean back onto the couch and sat down beside her. She felt a headache coming.

"Ororo?" The weather goddess looked up to see Scott walking in, looking at her with concern. She gave him a small smile and looked down at her hands. The couch sank down as Scott sat down next to her.

"I heard everything you and Jean said. I know you must be very confused right now, Roro. You're getting sadder and sadder each day because of Logan and Jean. It hurts me to see you like this, 'Ro," Scott said, "I miss your smiles. I know you love Logan a lot, but it isn't possible to share a man you love. It'll only cause suffering for everybody. I know you don't want to let Logan go, but don't you think that instead of three people suffering, it would be better if only one person did?"

"Scott…I…please go. I need some time to think," Ororo said quietly, trying to keep the tears from falling. Scott nodded and got up.

"Just remember what I said Ororo." And with that, he left. Ororo wrapped her arms around herself and bit her lip. Could she really let Logan go? Was it possible? She wanted to tell herself that she would never let Logan go, but a part of her agreed with what Scott said.

"Logan…I need you…" Jean muttered in her sleep. Looking down at Jean, Ororo suddenly realized how much Jean needed him. Jean really did need him more than her…..

****

The Next Day…

Logan watched into the kitchen, his stomach grumbling.

"I need some food," he muttered. Just as he was about to reach over and open the fridge, he heard a voice coming from the counter beside him.

"Duh you need some food. I mean, considering your size…."

Logan turned around to see a black cell phone on the counter.

"Oh no, it's you again," Logan groaned.

"It's not like I want to see you again either! I'm just here to give you a message from Ororo," X34 said smugly.

"Ororo? What's the message?"

"I hope you won't be heartbroken after you hear this, Loggie," X34 said, pretending to look sad.

"What does she want to tell me!? Why would I be heartbroken?!" Logan narrowed his eyes.

"Here's Ororo's message: It's over. Jean needs you more than I need you."

"WHAT!?" Logan shouted, "What does she mean by 'it's over'?!"

"I dunno," X34 smirked. The enraged and confused Wolverine picked up X34 and shook it back and forth.

"TELL ME! WHAT ELSE DID SHE SAY!?"

"She didn't say anything else! I swear! Put me down!" X34 cried. When Logan was sure it wasn't lying, he put the cell phone down and sat down with a pain stricken face. He clutched his head with his hands. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't. Life would be nothing without her. Without her, he wouldn't have a reason to stay in the mansion. Without her, there wouldn't be a reason to live.

"Do you love her?" X34 asked quietly. Logan looked up and nodded. The small cell phone could see pain etched all over his face. "Then go get her."

"She probably doesn't want to see me…she probably hates me…." Logan looked down so X43 couldn't see the tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"I know she doesn't, Logan. You should've seen how hard it was for her to tell me to give you that message," X34 told him truthfully, "now don't get me wrong, Logan. I still hate you, but I just want to see Ororo happy." Logan laughed a little, but it was forced. When Logan still didn't get up to find Ororo, X34 started to get angry.

"GET UP, YOU ASSHOLE! GET UP AND FIND ORORO! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HER, YOU STUPID SON OF A BEEP! GO FIND HER, NOW!!!!" X34 shouted as loud as he could. Logan jumped up and growled loudly at the fuming cell phone, his ears ringing loudly.

"Do you want me to yell again, Logan…."

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" he exclaimed with a small chuckle. He ran out the door, following his lover's beautiful scent.

-------------------------------------------------------

Logan ran through the crowed streets, pushing people aside. He ignored the protests of the people and continued to follow Ororo's scent.

"Hey!" A teenager protested as Logan pushed him out of his way.

"Shut up and get out of the way, bub," Logan growled. He followed the scent to the place where he took Ororo on that day. The place that he goes when he's in a bad mood. The scent got stronger as Logan approached a huge apple tree. That was where the sat when they first came here. His breath got caught in his throat as he saw something dangling from a branch. Logan reached out and tugged off the necklace. He recognized the crystal cloud and the pearl dangling from it. It was the necklace he gave 'Ro on Christmas, the day they got together.

"No…Ororo…" he mumbled as he clutched the necklace in his hand. Suddenly, Logan caught Ororo's scent. He ran towards the scent until he saw a woman with long, white hair walk towards her car.

"Ororo!" Logan exclaimed, running up to her and grabbing her arm. She turned around and gasped.

"Why did you give me back the necklace? What does that mean?" Logan demanded.

"Didn't X34 give you my message? It's over. Jean needs you more than I do."

"Ororo, I--"

"Just go, Logan," Ororo said. She turned around to open the door to her car but Logan pulled her back towards him.

"I just want you to know that the only person I love is you, 'Ro. I need you," Logan said. Ororo wrenched her arms out of his grasp and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them again, they were filled with sorrow.

"Just pretend that nothing ever happened between us," Ororo started.

"Never." And with that, Logan grabbed Ororo's face and pressed his lips against hers. He tried to pour all his love he felt for her into that kiss. He wanted her to know that he loved her, and no one else. At first, she struggled as hard as she could, but after a while, she stopped and started kissing him back. When they finally released each other, Logan pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Ororo and I will never forget you and the love we share. I know that you must be hurt by all the time I spend with Jean. I know that. I'm so sorry, Ororo. Please forgive me," Logan said quietly.

"Oh Logan. I'm sorry also, but don't you think that breaking up for a while would be best? All three of us are being hurt right now and I think that it would be best if only I am hurt…"

"Don't think that! I would even be more hurt if you left me! I can't lose you, Roro," Logan said, wrapping his arms around her, "how about we talk to Jean about this? Maybe we can sort something out." Ororo looked up into his hazel eyes and nodded. Logan grinned and embraced her in a hug.

------------------------------------------

****

Please review. PLEASE! I'm spent so much time writing this…PLEASE R and R! Bye for now….back to bed for me. I'm tired….

---Archer Gurl---


	18. Chapter 18

****

Disclaimer: nothing here belongs to me except for all my wonderful Ocs!

OMG! The end is coming! The grand finale! The ending to this fic! OMG! I can't believe it! HOLY! It feels like only yesterday that I wrote the first chapter -sniff sniff- I can't believe it's almost OVER! I only realized it when I started to write this chapter. Anyway, here's the chapter before the ending…or the chapter after the chapter before the ending…hehe not quite sure when I'm going to end it. Oh well, here's the chapter! Hope you people didn't have to wait too long for this!

****

Chapter 18

Aqua and Tidus tiptoed towards a slightly opened door. Shouts and sobbing could be heard from inside. Being two lively and curious teenagers (or in other words, nosy and stupid), they couldn't resist the temptation of seeing what's going on.

"Jean, we're really sorry, but--"

"NO! I need Logan! Please don't take him away from me!" The two teenagers frowned as they hear Jean's whiney voice.

"What are they talking about?" Aqua whispered to Tidus. He looked into the little crack and leaned back towards his sister.

"I don't know, but Jean's crying and she looks really ugly," Tidus replied, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"I don't care what Jean looks like! All I want to know is what's happening!" Aqua whispered, slapping his arm. Tidus glared at her and then peaked back into the room.

"Ororo looks like she's about to cry and Logan's looks really mad, and…well, you know what Jean's doing. Now, 'Ro's kneeling down in front of Jean and saying something…I think she's comforting Jean…either that or she's talking about getting some new underwear."

Inside the room, Jean sobbed loudly, burying her face into her hands.

"Jean, please, listen to me," Ororo said desperately. Logan paced around the room, looking like he wanted to kill the sobbing girl in front of him.

"I don't want to listen! You were lying to me all the time! You said that Logan will take care of me forever!" Jean cried.

"We didn't lie, Jean. Logan and I will take care of you and Blaze forever…it's just that we won't spend as much time with you anymore."

"LIAR! YOU'RE A LIAR, ORORO! A HUGE, FILTHY BITCH! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A WHORE! A SLUT! A--"

"THAT'S IT!" Logan shouted with anger. He pounced on Jean, getting ready to stab her again and again.

"NO! LOGAN! DON'T!" Ororo shouted, grabbing his arms, trying to pull him away from Jean.

"She called you a whore and a slut, Ororo. I'm going to kill her for that. No one calls my girl those things without losing a limb or two," Logan growled.

"Please Logan, let's just leave, please," 'Ro begged. He looked back at Ororo's desperate face and got unwillingly off Jean. Just as they were about to leave, Jean called them back.

"Ororo…I need to talk to you…alone," she said softly. The weather goddess nodded and made her way back into Jean's room, but Logan grabbed her arm.

"Be careful," he told her. 'Ro nodded and walked into the room, closing the door. Logan sighed and leaned against the closed door, closing his eyes tiredly.

"Come out, you two," he said. The two guilty teenagers walked out from behind a perch and towards Logan.

"What were you guys talking about?" Aqua asked, jumping straight to the point.

"Nothin'"

"Don't lie to me! You people were talking about something and I have the right to know!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Yah, Logan. We really care about you guys and really want to know what's going on. You guys are like parents to us, and I think that we have the right to know what's happened," Tidus said. Logan opened his eyes. He was touched at the young boy's words. Maybe they do have the right to know…

"If you guys really want to know, then I guess that I should tell you…." Logan told them about everything that happened, starting from when Ororo told him that she wanted to break up with him.

"OH MY FREAKING GOSH! JEAN IS LIKE SO EVIL! I AM SO GOING TO KILL HER!" Aqua exclaimed, making stabbing motions with her hands, "first, I'll slice her throat and then…."

"Ignore her," Tidus said quietly so only Logan could hear.

"Then I'll starve her and make her watch me eat a huge tub of ice cream…."

"Come on, kids, let's go and get some ice cream," Logan interrupted. Hearing the word 'ice cream' stopped Aqua's ranting.

"OK! What kind do we have? I hope its chocolate! I LOOOOOOOOOOVE chocolate ice cream!" she shouted, bounding down the stairs. Laughing, Logan and Tidus followed her.

When they got to the kitchen, they could see Aqua burning with anger.

"What's the matter, sis?" Tidus asked, plopping on the seat next to hers.

"Look!" Aqua pointed at all the containers of ice cream on the table.

"What about it?" Logan asked. There were about 12 types of ice cream, enough to fill her up.

"OH MY GOSH! Don't tell me you don't see it!" Aqua said.

"Ok…I won't tell you I don't see it even though I don't," Logan replied.

"You two are so blind! There's no chocolate flavour! There's strawberry, vanilla, green tea, raspberry, cookies and cream, cherry, coffee, and other flavours, BUT NO CHOCOLATE! I mean, COME ON! WHO DOESN'T BUY CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM!? WHO DOES THE ICE CREAM BUYING HERE!?" Aqua shouted.

"Does she always act like that?" Logan whispered to Tidus.

"Yup, you get use to it after a while," he replied.

"I WILL find out who bought the ice cream, and when I do, I WILL--"

"You're going to kill someone for not buying chocolate ice cream?" Logan interrupted. Aqua stopped and glared at him.

"No, I'm going to….make them buy me all the chocolate ice cream I can eat! I'm not THAT cruel!"

"Oh yes she is, you don't know how much ice cream Aqua can eat," Tidus whispered to Logan.

"Oh yes I do," Logan muttered, remembering the last time he said she'll treat her to ice cream.

While Aqua was trying to figure out who bought all the ice cream, Ororo was sitting patiently on her best friend's bed, watching her try to feed baby Blaze. The little baby kept struggling and smacking the bottle away with his tiny little hands. After watching Jean struggle for a few minutes, Ororo got up and walked over to her.

"Here, let me try," she said softly, taking the baby from his mother. The weather goddess put Blaze into a comforting position and then took the milk bottle from Jean.

"Time for milky, little Blazey. Open wide," Ororo cooed, bringing the bottle to his lips. Jean sneered behind Ororo's back. If it didn't work for her, the mother of Blaze, then it definitely won't work for Ororo! She was sure of it. But to Jean's surprise, Blaze gladly took the bottle into his mouth.

"There's a good boy," Ororo praised, kissing the baby's forehead as he drank. Jean scowled angrily. How dare she! Blaze is HER baby, how dare Ororo show off and make it look like that he's hers! As if she can sense Jean's anger, Ororo turned around to hand the baby back to Jean. The moment she turned around, the redhead's scowl disappeared and replaced with a fake smile.

"Thanks, 'Ro," Jean said.

"No problem, Jean. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry that I almost broke you and Logan up. I--" Suddenly, Scott burst into the room, pieces of papers in his hand.

"Jean! Is this true--" he stopped when he noticed Ororo in the room, "Oh…hi 'Ro." He rushed over to Jean and showed her the paper in his hand. Jean gasped and sat down on the bed, cradling Blaze in her arms.

"What is the matter?" Ororo asked, looking from Jean to Scott.

"Ororo---"

"NO! Don't tell her, Scott!" Jean protested.

"We have to Jean! She has the right to know!" Scott replied, then he turned to Ororo, "here, you should have a look at this." Before Ororo even looked at the papers Scott handed to her, she knew that it was bad. What she didn't know was that she was going to regret ever looking at those papers for her whole life.

It was a DNA report from a DNA test. Scanning Blaze and…Logan's DNA! She flipped to the last page and gasped. The paper dropped to the floor, fluttering all over the floor.

"It can't be…it just can't be…" Ororo muttered, shaking her head, "It just can't be true…"

"Ororo, I'm…sorry. I should've told you, but…." Jean trailed off. Ororo could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but she couldn't cry. Not now. Blinking the tears away, she looked up and put on an emotionless face.

"I'm so sorry Ororo, I didn't know until I did the DNA test. Logan and me were both drunk and…well, it just happened. But don't worry! I'll won't break you two up. I mean, how hard could it be to be a husbandless mother? Even though Blaze will grow up without a father and he might think that he was just a one-night stand baby, it'll be okay. It's true anyway. And even if Blaze will call his father 'uncle' and never know that Logan was his real father, it doesn't matter. Even if Logan finds out, he'll never let go of you anyway." Jean said, looking down at her son.

"Roro, are you ok?" Scott asked with concern.

"Yes, of course. Now if you would excuse me, I have to go," Ororo opened the door and walked out. Once she was out the door, she started running to her room, tears trailing down her face.

-----------------------

The next day, Logan walked into the kitchen and noticed something strange. Usually, there would be the scent of eggs and bacon or whatever delicious breakfast Ororo made for him. But today, all he could smell was yesterday's dinner…that Ororo didn't eat. Jean had said that his 'Ro was sick and couldn't make it, but he didn't miss that small grin that crawled up onto her face. Logan was going to check on her right after dinner yesterday, but then Aqua dragged him away and questioned him about the 'chocolate ice cream thing.' Now he was starting to get worried. He walked out of the kitchen and headed for Ororo's room.

If you were in Ororo's room, you would realize that something was terribly wrong. The room was dark. Usually, the window and the porch door would be wide open, so the sunlight could reach the plants inside, and because Ororo loved the scent of the ozone. But this time, they were both shut tightly. Streams of sunlight escaped the window, shining on Ororo's limp hair. She was huddled up in the corner of her bed, her long limp hair hung over her face. Her bright blue eyes were dull. Just a few moments ago, they were filled with tears, but now, she had no more tears left. She spent the whole night locked up in her room, trying to gather her thoughts and decide what to do. But she couldn't. Jean's words kept echoing in her mind.

__

"Even if Logan finds out, he'll never let go of you."

Suddenly, she heard someone knock the door and the familiar rough voice.

"Ororo? You decent?"

Ororo covered her ears, and whimpered. He can't be here _now_. Just when she started to clear her head….

"Ororo? Are you there?"

"Go away!" she shouted.

"What's the matter, Ororo?" Logan asked, sounding worried.

"Nothing. Just go away. Please."

"I know something's wrong, Ororo. Open the door! Please Ororo!"

"Go away, Logan. I beg you. Please just go away," Ororo cried, tears starting to fall again. Logan sniffed the air and could smell tears inside the room.

"Why are you crying Ororo?! Please open the door! Or I'll burst in!" Logan shouted, pounding on the door. When there was no answer, Logan kicked open the door and barged into the room. He scanned the room. Ororo wasn't there! Then he noticed the open window. He stuck his head out the window and saw Ororo flying out in the distance.

"ORORO!" He shouted, "COME BACK!"

------------------------

Ororo watched the sun set on a wooden bench in the park. People stared curiously at her because she was still wearing her nightgown, but if Ororo noticed, she didn't show it. She sat there for hours until she figured out what was the right thing to do. Ororo got up and started to walk back to the mansion, a sentence repeating in her head again and again:

__

"Even if Logan finds out, he'll never let go of you."

****

------------------------------

And that's the end! Hope you people liked it and the ending is coming SOON! --sniff-- oh great, now I'm getting all choked up.

---Archer Gurl--


	19. Chapter 19:the end

****

Disclaimer: didn't own nothing before, don't own nothing now.

The grand finale! The ending! Here it is people! The moment we have all been waiting for! The ending to "Melting the Heart of Ice!" Right now, I must thank my parents, my annoying sister, my teachers, my reviewers and etc, etc, etc because without them, I wouldn't have finished my first fic! THANK YOU EVERYONE! My loyal reviewers, here's the end. From the first chapter, I knew this day would come, but…sniff, sniff…I never knew it would come so soon! WAHHHHHH!!!!! Now I'm getting too emotional! I loved writing this fic and I hope you people loved reading it too. And after you read this fic, read the part at the end too because I got to tell you something!

Now here it is….THE GRAND FINALE:

Chapter 19

Logan slumped down on the couch and closed his eyes. Seven hours. That was how long he spent looking for Ororo, but no luck.

"Where are you, 'Ro," he mumbled.

"Logan!"

Logan groaned, couldn't he have one second of peace in this goddamn place!?

"Look what I found, Logan! Wake up!"

"Go away, can I please get some peace?" Logan grumbled, turning around.

"Logan, this is really important! REALLY, REALLY important! I mean it!"

"Oh fine!" he snapped, opening his eyes. Aqua and Tidus stood in front of him, looking really worried.

"What is it?! Did you find who bought the ice cream or something!?"

"No," Aqua said crossly, "but we found something way more important."

"There's something more important?" Logan said sarcastically, his head pounding like mad.

"Logan, this is really serious," Tidus said, "here, look at this." Logan frowned and took the papers from him.

"Holy shit!" Logan bolted up from the couch, staring at the papers in his hand, "HOLY SHIT!"

"I know, I can't believe Jean would get THAT evil, making up some crap like that!" Tidus said angrily.

"Do you think she told Ororo? " Aqua wondered.

"She did," Logan said slowly.

"What?! How do you know?"

"'Cause she's gone. She ran away from me."

"She ran away!? I can't believe it. But then, of course she would run away, finding out that her boyfriend had a child with her best friend and everything. Good thing this is all Jean's lies. Come on, let go get her." Aqua started to run outside, but Logan grabbed her arm.

"It's true," he said softly, not looking in their eyes.

"WHAT!?" they both shouted.

"I don't believe it, it can't be true," Aqua said, shaking her head.

"It is."

"Well, you probably did it with her when you weren't with Ororo, right?" Tidus asked, "Right!?"

Logan looked away and sat down.

"OH MY FUKING GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU EVIL, EVIL MAN!" Aqua screamed when Logan didn't reply. She ran out of the room and up the stairs. Tidus stayed and looked at Logan.

"I guess you'll be going too, right?" Logan said, looking up.

"Yah, but I just got one thing to tell you. I've always thought that you and Ororo were like the parents I never had. I always thought that you were a good and honourable man, despite your dark past. I thought that it didn't matter. I mean, everyone makes mistakes, right? I thought that as long as you made up for them now, everything would be cool. I thought wrong." Then he turned around and walked out of the room. He didn't storm away like Aqua, but when he reached the last step, he turned around.

"I can't believe you did that, Logan. I'm very disappointed in you."

Logan buried his head in his hands.

"I'm very disappointed in myself too," he said softly.

----------------------------------

Late that night, Ororo flew quietly into her room. She gathered all her stuff and put them in a leather suitcase Aqua gave her. She smiled as she thought of Aqua and Tidus. They could always make her laugh. She would really miss them when she left. Then taking a deep breath, she gathered the last of her clothes and buckled up the suitcase. Taking the suitcase, she walked down the stairs from her attic and to Blaze's room. Ororo walked over to his crib, and putting down her suitcase, she picked up the little boy. Blaze's eyes opened slowly when he felt himself being picked up.

"Hey Blazey," Ororo smiled. Blaze gave her a toothless smile and blew a raspberry. Her eyes immediately started to water. She was really going to miss Blaze.

"I'm going to have to go, Blaze," she choked out, blinking to keep the tears in, "I hope you grow up to be a really handsome guy." He started sniffling like he understood everything she was saying,

"Goodbye, Blaze." She kissed him on the forehead and put him back down on his crib, along with something special. Then, taking one last glance at him, she flew out into the night sky. The moment she left, Blaze's cries could be heard in the silent house.

-------------------------------

The next morning, Logan sauntered into the kitchen to meet Aqua and Tidus' angry stares.

"I'm not hungry anymore, Tidus, let's go," Aqua said coldly. Tidus gave him a cold stare and nodded, following her outside. Logan sighed and poured himself a cup of coffee. It was his own fault that this happened. If he hadn't cheated on 'Ro, none of this would have happened. Ororo wouldn't have run off and Aqua and Tidus wouldn't refuse to talk to him. They could've been so happy, like a big happy family. Even though everyone thought that Logan was a man that didn't like to be tied down, they were wrong. All he wanted was a wife and some kids that loved him. They would live in a cottage near the edge of a forest and they would all be happy. He had been so close to his goal…so very close. Then he had to go on and ruin them. If only he hadn't been so damn stupid. Ororo was the only women that he ever loved. The only woman that he ever wanted more than sex from. And what did he do? He went and spoiled everything. He ruined his future. Logan abandoned his coffee and buried his face in his hands. He needed her. He could live without his job, his money, even his powers, but he couldn't live without her. Life was nothing without her.

Logan sauntered into Blaze's room and looked around. Ororo had done the decorating. "All baby's need a baby room," she had said with a smile. They had spent hours together, painting and putting the stuff into the room. Those were the best days of his life. Just spending time with the woman he loved. He walked over to Blaze's crib and noticed something in the pocket of his little pyjamas. Logan picked it up and opened the envelope. Inside was the necklace he gave Ororo for Christmas. The pearl that brought them together. He quickly opened up the letter inside and began reading.

__

Dear Logan,

By the time you get this letter, I'm probably far away. Please don't go looking for me. I'm not worth all your time. You have Blaze and Jean to take care of. If you don't already know, Blaze is your son. Your real son. At first I didn't believe it, but then I remembered the day we had that fight and how you disappeared for the rest of the night. Then I did my own DNA scan and found out that Jean was telling the truth. I don't blame you for doing this to me. No lies. I really don't blame you. The only person I blame is myself. I should have never started with you. If it weren't for me, you would have never done this and you wouldn't have a son to take care of now. So now, I must repair what I've done. I must leave you and Blaze forever. If I don't, I know that you'll never let me go and I'm afraid that if I stay any longer, I'll start to change my mind. You would continue taking care of Blaze, but you would never really accept him as your son. You would think of him just as an one-night stand thing. I just can't bear that. Blaze and Jean both deserve the best from you. Please don't go looking for me. Just promise me one thing. Take good care of Jean and Blaze, don't let them ever get hurt. Don't be sad or blame yourself, Logan, because it isn't your fault. Just like how a river flows to the sea, some things are just meant to be.

Ororo

"'Ro…" Logan whispered, the letter dropping to the ground. He picked up Blaze and hugged him tightly, silently crying into the little baby's pyjamas.

"She's gone, Blaze," he cried. Blaze seemed to sense his sadness and started crying too. Suddenly, Logan smelled something. Something that smelled like vanilla and nature. Ororo! Logan put down Blaze and ran down the stairs. He pushed open the door and ran out into the pouring rain.

"Ororo! Come out! I know you're here!" he shouted to the sky. The rain poured heavily on him, drenching his clothes.

"Come out! Please!" Logan felt something wet drop from his face. He didn't know if it was the rain or his tears. It was really cold, but not as cold as he felt inside. He needed to her. Logan could feel her presence. He could feel the rain as if it was her tears.

"Ororo!" he shouted.

Up in the sky, hidden by the clouds, Ororo could see Logan standing on the field. Rain pounded down on him…her tears. She just had to see him one more time before going. Just one more time. She wanted one memory of him to place in her memories forever, but she never expected this.

"Ororo! Please come out and see me! Please!" Logan shouted up to the sky as if he knew she was right there looking at him.

"Please, 'Ro! I need to talk to you!"

Ororo looked away and felt more tears fall down from her eyes. She wanted to talk to him. She really wanted to embrace him and tell him that everything would be alright, but she knew it would be wrong. If she went down, she would never wanted to leave. She would want to stay with him forever. So without looking back, she flew off to the airport.

----------------------------------

Logan walked back into the house, drenched with water. His hair was matted to his head and his clothes dripped water everywhere. Aqua and Tidus passed by, laughing at a joke Bobby made. They stopped when they saw Logan.

"What happened to you?" Aqua asked, unable hide her concern. Logan walked straight past them and up the stairs, his eyes hollow. Aqua and Tidus looked at each other and followed after him as fast as they could. They pushed open the door to his room and were met by the sight of Logan lying on his bed, his back facing them.

"Logan? Are you okay?" Tidus asked quietly. They both kneeled down beside his bed. Logan turned around and looked into Aqua's eyes.

"She's gone," he said with disbelief, "Ororo's gone and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Oh my god, Logan…why did she go?" Aqua gasped. Logan turned back around so his back faced them.

"Go away. Just go away," he muttered. Aqua opened her mouth to protest, but Tidus put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. He shook his head and they both walked towards the door.

"We're going, Logan. We'll see you later," Aqua said softly. They looked back one last time at Logan and walked out. They didn't see the tears sliding silently down his face.

****

3 years later………

The bell rang and all the kids gathered up their books to leave.

"WAIT! STOP EVERYBODY!" the teacher shouted through the noise. The students immediately stopped and gave their full attention to the teacher.

"There's a test on Monday and I want you people to study. STUDY! Not just open your notes and then watch TV! I want you people to STUDY! If I find someone that fails this test, I'm going to make them find the word 'study' in the dictionary and write it two thousand times!" He ordered, "Do you guys understand?" Everyone in the class nodded.

"Good, now shoo! Go eat your lunch now!"

At that, the noise began again as 24 kids ran out of the classroom. The teacher sighed and sat back down.

"Perfect time to mark them essays," he muttered, picking up his pen. He looked at Bobby's paper and chucked. Bobby actually managed to spell united and stumped wrong.

"Uh…Professor?" He looked up to see Aqua and Tidus standing in front of him, their books still in their arms.

"Yes?" he asked, looking intently at them.

"Don't tell me you forgot, Logan!" Aqua burst out, "I mean, 'Professor Logan.'"

"Forget what?"

"Blaze's party! Don't tell me you forgot your own son's birthday!" Tidus exclaimed.

" 'Course not. But it seems like you two forgot that it starts at 3:00 PM and it's only noon right now," Logan grinned, tapping his watch.

"Oh…we'll be…er… going now, Logan," Aqua said, smiling meekly. She pulled Tidus with her and they headed off to lunch. Logan's smile slowly began to disappear as the two teens walked out the door. He looked around the empty classroom, his eyes reflecting the loneliness he felt inside. He sighed heavily again and started marking Bobby's paper again.

Three years ago, for a week after Ororo disappeared, Logan had hidden in his room everyday. He never came out for any meals and even stopped going to the bar at night. Everyone tried getting him out, Aqua, Tidus, Jean, the professor, Kitty, Rouge, Bobby, even baby Blaze crawled to his door once, but he refused to. Right after that week though, he returned to normal and acted like nothing happened. He just went down to breakfast one day with Blaze in his arms. Aqua and Tidus were so relieved that they forgave Logan for what he did. At first, Jean had been happy and excited that Logan was finally better, she started trying to get them together with Blaze, but it didn't work. When Logan finally had enough, he went up to Jean and told her that they could never get together because he just didn't have any feelings for her anymore. When she heard this, Jean started getting weird…and crazy…well, more than usual anyway. She started stalking him and running off with Blaze. Scott started to help her too. Then one day, Jean and Scott attempted to jump off a building with Blaze. If it weren't for Blaze's loud crying, they would've succeeded. Xavier tried to heal them with his mind, but he failed because of the mind shields Jean put against him. So he gave up and sent them to a mental hospital, hoping they would get better. They didn't. Jean choked on a bar of soap and ended up dieing. As for Scott, he's still alive, but whenever he's sees a woman, he starts thinking that it's Ororo.

As for Logan, he didn't run off like everyone thought he would. He stayed around, taking care of Blaze and the rest of the kids. After a while, he took up Ororo's old job as history teacher. He told everybody that he'd always wanted to learn more about history, but everyone knew why he chose that job. Aqua and Tidus would find him walking around the classroom or tidying up Ororo's room at night when everyone was asleep. Even though he acted all happy around people, they both knew that he was really lonely and sad on the inside. He really missed Ororo. Logan thought that nobody knew, but Aqua and Tidus knew that he wrote an email to 'Ro every day, telling her all about what's going on at the mansion. She never wrote back once, probably because Kitty had made the email address against Ororo's will. As for Xavier, he refused to look for her with Cerebro. He said that they should all trust Ororo's judgement and that when she wanted to come back, she would. Logan nodded to this, but they didn't miss his disappointment. Aqua had been mad at the professor for weeks.

Logan never did figure out if Blaze was really his son or not. Xavier offered to get Hank to check for him, but Logan refused. He told them that whether Blaze was his real son or not didn't really matter. No matter what, he would take care of Blaze forever, making sure he was safe, just like he promised Ororo.

That night, after Blaze's birthday party, Logan was sitting on the bed in Ororo's attic room. He had left early when no one noticed. Everything in that room reminded him of her. Everything and everybody in the mansion reminded him of her. Wherever he went, he couldn't help but think of her. He smoothed the sheets and the pillows on her bed, remembering when they would lay in each other's arms at night (A/N: with their clothes on, people! Don't think dirty!). Suddenly, Logan heard the door creek open. He was seriously losing his touch, usually, he would be able to hear and smell someone way before that.

"Dwaddy?" a little dirty blonde haired boy said, walking into the room.

"Yah, come here little dude," Logan grinned, put him on his lap. Blaze giggled and snuggled right in.

"You miss mwommy, don't you?" Blaze asked, looking up at his father. Logan sighed.

"Yah."

"Me too, I mwiss her a whole lots too."

"You do?" Logan asked, turning Blaze around, "you remember her?"

"Of course, she's my mwommy. I 'member that she was really pretty, like…uh…" Blaze paused to think of the right word, "angel. Juss like a angel. And white hair and she smells a lots like vanilla."

"You're right, Blaze. She was really beautiful and will always be beautiful," Logan said, lost in his thoughts.

"Dwaddy?" Blaze said, shaking Logan's hand. He snapped back from his thoughts and looked at Blaze for a while. He sure reminded him of Ororo. She always knew what was going on his head….

"Hey wait a minute. Shouldn't you be in bed, young man?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. Blaze giggled and shook his head.

"Oh yes you should be." Logan scooped him up and carried him back to bed, Blaze giggling and struggling all the way.

****

A week later…………

Logan rubbed his temples tiredly and yawned. He didn't know how Ororo did it, marking all these damn tests. He looked around the empty classroom and ran a hand through his hair. He could remember when 'Ro would stand in front of the class, lecturing the students on some boring war, and how he would just stand at the doorway, watching her move her hands dramatically, trying to make the lesson more interesting. Lots of things happened in this classroom. Like when Ororo and him would spend the whole night just talking to each other when she was suppose to be marking papers. And when Ororo attempted to teach him about him computers but ended up busting the poor thing. He chuckled as he remembered how angry she was when it didn't do what she wanted it to do. All these memories were etched in his brain. He sighed for the hundredth time and got back to marking the tests. Around 3 AM, he finally finished.

"Three fails and the rest passes, that's good," Logan said to himself. He checked the names of the students that failed. Bobby, Aqua and Rouge. Typical. Rouge and Aqua could've passed this one but they just HAD to go to the mall on the other side of town for the weekend. As for Bobby…well let's just say Logan should be glad that at least he didn't spell "cat" wrong. Logan stretched one more time and just was about to go up to bed when the door to the classroom suddenly opened.

"Dwaddy! Dwaddy!" Blaze shouted, running to his father.

"What is it, Blaze? Did Aqua flood the basement again?" Logan asked worriedly. All the teachers and students had spent weeks taking out the water again.

"No dawaddy! Mwommy's back! She's backs!" Blaze exclaimed happily.

"What?!"

"Come! She's outsides rights now! Come!" Blaze grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him outside to the greenhouse. The lights were on. Logan's heart soared with hope. Maybe she is back. When they got to the green house, Blaze let go of Logan's hand and looked around.

"Mwommy? Wheres are you? Mwommy?" Blaze shouted, running around the greenhouse. Logan's heart sank as no one replied. Blaze must be imagining things again…then he caught a familiar scent.

"Logan?" He turned around at the voice and was met by the beautiful weather goddess.

"Mwommy!" Blaze shouted, jumping over to her. Ororo laughed and lifted him into her arms. Logan walked slowly towards them, not believing his eyes. She was actually back. After so long. When he was inches away from her face, he stopped, looking deep into her eyes. Ororo put Blaze back onto the ground and looked back.

"Logan…I…." she started, but she never got to finish. Logan wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Don't say anything," he whispered, "as long as you're back, everything's okay." Logan breathed in. She smelled like vanilla.

****

------------------------------------------

And that's the end. Here's a question I want to ask you people:

Should I write an epilogue or should I just end it here?:

1) you should write an epilogue.

2) you should just leave it at that or you might ruin it.

Please tell me your answer by reviewing this chapter. PLEASE! It is the end and everything, so you people should be nice to me….

Oh and one more thing before you go off and read another fic or play some video game. I'm thinking about writing another RoLo fic later…MAYBE. I'm not sure yet but I got come of the plot figure out, here's a temporary summary:

During a battle against Magneto, Ororo is killed. Logan thinks that it's all his fault for not being there for his lover, so he steals Hank's experiment time watch and goes back in time to save Ororo. He encounters many incidents on the way, but finally, he manages to rescue Ororo from her horrible fate. But what happens when he travels back to the future and finds out that the future he once knew has disappeared. And replacing it is a world where he has already died.

And there it is. I haven't thought of a title yet, but I'm sure I think of one sooner or later. You like or not? Please tell me when you review! And now, I must go….but you will be sure that I will be back.

See you in my Van Helsing fic, people,

Over and Out,

---ArcherGurl----


	20. Epilogue

****

Disclaimer: same old, same old

People wanted an epilogue, so here it is.

Epilogue

A small, purple butterfly fluttered around the field on a bright, sunny morning. After searching for a few moments, it finally settled on a dandelion. Suddenly, a large shadow appeared, but the innocent butterfly didn't notice until it was too late. The figure descended, ready to capture its prey….

"Blaze! Lunch is ready!" a voice called. The little boy stopped in his tracks and ran back to the lush green apple tree. A beautiful, white haired woman smiled as she saw him approach.

"Where's Dwaddy?" Blaze asked, settling himself on the striped tablecloth laid under the tree.

"He's getting you your present," Ororo smiled, handing him a jam sandwich, but Blaze didn't even notice.

"A pwesent! For mwe!? Weally!? Yay!" he shouted happily, jumping up and down, "What is it? Pweese tell me! Pweese mwommy!"

"Well…I can't tell you, or your daddy might get angry…." Ororo started, Blaze's face immediately fell, "but I could give you a clue…"

"Yay! Tell me mwommy! Tell me!"

"Remember Aqua and Tidus?" Blaze nodded eagerly.

"Well, you know they went to France to learn some things from your Uncle Hank and….."

"Are dey back!? Are dey weally!?" Blaze exclaimed. Before Ororo could say anything, Logan came into view, alone with two certain teenagers.

"Aqwua! Twidus!" Blaze shouted with joy, running towards them. Aqua grinned and picked him up into her arms.

"Whoa! You're getting bigger and bigger every time I see you, little man," Tidus said, ruffling the boy's blonde hair.

"Some day, you'll grow up to be just like you daddy," Aqua said, glancing at Logan, "just hope you won't end up as grumpy as him." Everybody laughed, including Logan. They all sat down on the tablecloth and started to eat…well…actually, they all watched Aqua eat. She grabbed 4 sandwiches and proceeded to stuff them one by one into her mouth. As she washed them down with a cup of apple juice, she noticed all of them staring at her.

"What? I'm hungry." Everyone laughed again, except for Aqua, who didn't seem to get the joke. After eating lunch, Tidus and Blaze chased after Aqua, who had apparently stolen both of their strawberry tarts. Ororo sighed contently and leaned into Logan's chest.

"This is wonderful, isn't it, Logan?" she sighed, closing her eyes. Logan looked down at the beautiful goddess in his arms and smiled.

"Yah, sure is," he said, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Ororo giggled and moved away, swatting playfully at him.

"That tickles," she giggled.

"Does it now?" he said, grinning evilly.

"You wouldn't dare," Ororo said. She tried to get up, but Logan's arm held firmly onto her.

"You so sure about that, darlin'?" Logan muttered softly in her ear, his hand flitting across her stomach. Storm squirmed and stopped a laugh from escaping.

"If you don't stop this instant, you will definitely regret it, Logan," she warned. Logan grinned and brought his mouth close to her ear.

"It'll be all worth it, 'Ro," he whispered, sending shivers down her back.

"Uh…hope we're not interrupting anything…" Logan and Ororo looked up to see the kids looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you are, now go away," Logan ordered.

"Logan!" Ororo frowned, slapping his arm lightly.

"Not my fault they interrupting us," Logan said, kissing her cheek softly.

"Oh stop it, Logan," Ororo laughed. Aqua coughed loudly. Ororo pushed Logan away and got up, blushing slightly.

"Dwon't worry, dey always does dat," Blaze said seriously to Aqua and Tidus. Everyone burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Blaze asked, confused.

------------------------------

Two hours later, they all buckled into the car to drive back to the mansion. Once again, Logan wondered how he ever managed to get such a wonderful life. He had a beautiful woman that loved him for who he was and three kids that loved him like a father. Even though they never adopted Aqua and Tidus, they all knew that they were like family. As for Blaze, he and Ororo both agreed that it didn't matter whether he was really their son, all that mattered was that they were together. When Ororo first came back, Logan had been afraid that she might have a husband and a kid already. He was really scared that she had already forgotten about him. Everyone knew that with her beauty and spunk, any man could easily fall in love with her. He thought back to the day she returned…..

**__**

Flashback……….

Logan walked into the room quietly, leaning against the doorframe. He watched as Ororo, the love of his life, tucked little Blaze in. She brushed his blonde hair off his forehead and watched him sleep, his mouth parted slightly. When she turned around, her eyes locked with Logan's before she looked away. She walked out of the room and closed the door quietly. She turned to go, but Logan's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. He turned her around and used her other hand to tip her face upward so their eyes met.

"I'm so sorry, 'Ro, I'm so sorry," he whispered. Ororo smiled sadly and shook her head.

"No, I am the one that should be sorry, Logan," Ororo replied sadly, "I am the one that left you. I am the one that ran away from my problems. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have run away. I shouldn't have…"

"No 'Ro, it's not your fault," Logan protested, taking her in his arms. He could feel her tears trickling down her cheek. "If I didn't cheat on you, then none of this would've happened. It's not your fault, it's mine." Ororo looked up, her eyes filled with tears. She shook her head and gave him a sad smile.

"It does not matter who's fault it is anymore, Logan, as long as we're together, nothing matters," she said, laying her head on his chest

****

………End flashback

After that, all the sad days seemed to have been erased from their mind. Nothing bothered them anymore because they all had each other. Whenever the other had a problem, the others would be there from them. For the first time in Logan's life, he felt like he had a family. A family of people that weren't related to him (excluding Blaze), but loved him anyway, despite his past. Life was perfect. Complete. Terrific. Wonderful…

"Why's everyone so quiet? Let's sing! A hundred bottles of beer on the wall, a hundred bottles of beer…." Aqua sang. Soon, Tidus, Blaze and even Ororo joined in. Logan groaned. Well, everything except for that.


End file.
